


Just Be Mine

by toreishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 65,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreishi/pseuds/toreishi
Summary: A contract was drafted to protect a loved one. That is [Name]'s predicament as she finds herself chained to one of Konoha's prominent clans, the Uchiha. [Name] is lured to their historic hotel, the Four Springs, with the promise of work to help her get on her feet. Little does she know the Uchiha hide something deep within, and it all centers around her in a internal struggle for power.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything?"  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped [Name]'s lips as she turned to face her mother. "I'm not. I'm only bringing with me the necessary things for now. As soon as I settle in, I'll send for the rest of my belongings."  
  
[Name]'s father approached her mother from behind placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now, dear, we knew this day would come one day. I'm sure [Name] has everything covered."  
  
Her mother sniffed. "It still feels so soon to me."  
  
"Oh, mom, I'll be fine," [Name] assured. "Naruto promised to take good care of me."  
  
"That's the only thing that will bring me peace of mind," she replied.  
  
Her father smiled glancing up at the sky. "Minato and Kushina have a fine boy. I expect to hear the good news one day, [Name]."  
  
[Name]'s cheeks were aflame as her father laughed heartedly. "Dad! We're just friends! Besides... Naruto tied the knot too long ago."  
  
Both her parents stared at [Name] wide eyed. Her mother stepped forward taking her daughter's hands in hers.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sweetie. You and Naruto were so cute together. We were certain that you both would marry eventually."  
  
"It's okay. I've moved on already which is why I accepted Naruto's help in the first place," [Name] said.  
  
"I want you to take this, [Name]," her father said, as he fished for an envelope inside his jacket. "It's not a lot, but it should help you out at least for a while."  
  
Upon seeing the shape of the envelope, [Name] shook her head furiously. "Dad, you don't have to do that. I have enough with my savings."  
  
"[Name], let me do this as your father," he insisted.  
  
She had to relent. [Name] took the envelope from her father's hand. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much of her father's savings was inside, but it must've been quite a bit.  
  
"I'll pay it back as soon as I can," she vowed.  
  
Her father raised a hand to stop her. "All your mother and I want is for you to be happy, [Name]. You are our child, and no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you."  
  
"That's right, [Name]. We understand that one day you would want to move on with your life. So, go on and be happy. Whenever you need anything, just let us know."  
  
[Name] felt her eyes prickle with tears. "Thank you. I won't let you both down."  
  
She stepped forward embracing both of her parents. They hugged her in return, and [Name] relished in the moment for as long as she could. She was ready to begin a new chapter in her life. She was moving out of her parents' home, and moving to the city of Konohagakure. She had lived there with her parents most of her life until her father's job forced the family to move out of the Fire Country. [Name] always had a desire to return to Konoha, and she was finally making that dream come true.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't keep you any longer. You don't want to miss your bus," her mother said as they all separated.  
  
[Name] nodded. "Un."  
  
"Call us as soon as you can, [Name]," her father reminded her.  
  
"Of course. I'll do so as soon as Naruto picks me up from the station," she promised.  
  
"Take care, sweetie."  
  
"I will."  
  
She grabbed her luggage waving good-bye to her parents before heading off. [Name]'s mother sighed watching her daughter disappear from view as she rounded a corner down the street. It ached her that her only daughter was moving so far away, but she always supported [Name]'s decisions no matter what. When [Name] announced she wished to return to Konoha, Eri wondered if it had to do with her daughter's childhood friend, Naruto. The two had always been close when they went to school, and Eri had hopes that one day they would be together. She never imagined that Naruto would marry one day. While that aspect worried her, Eri hoped that [Name] would be okay.  
  
"I miss her already," Eri murmured.  
  
Her husband hugged her. "She'll be fine."  
  
"You think so, Toshio?"  
  
He smiled. "It's [Name]. She's always known what she's wanted."  
  
Eri finally smiled. "You're right."  
  
Five hours later, [Name] stepped off the train which brought her into the city. People spilled onto the platform moving about as they went their way. [Name] made sure she had her belongings with her, and then began to search for her blond haired childhood friend. She was excited to meet Naruto again after all these years of being away from him. She missed him terribly when she first left Konoha. They promised to stay in touch which was how [Name] eventually learned that he had married. It hurt [Name] initially, but she managed to assimilate the situation right away. She had a crush on Naruto that seemed to have been left behind in their past. [Name] was content to just be his friend. Now that they would see each other once again, she couldn't wait to meet his new family.  
  
As [Name] stepped out of the station, she was meet face to face with Naruto. He waved at her before moving away from his car to meet her. [Name] instantly threw her arms around him as they hugged one another.  
  
"Naruto! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's good to see you, too. Look at you!" He stepped back to get a good look at her. "You're a real beauty now!"  
  
"Oh, you!" [Name] swatted him lightly on his arm. "Look at you. You finally grew."  
  
Naruto laughed. "I finally tower over you."  
  
[Name] glanced around. "Where is your wife? I thought she would tag along, too."  
  
"She stayed at home with the kids. She's busy preparing you an amazing welcome dinner, and getting everything ready for you," Naruto answered.  
  
"You have kids?!" [Name] cried out.  
  
He laughed again. "Yeah. Two. A boy and a girl."  
  
"Oh my goodness. Naruto, you're gonna have to apologize to my parents. They honestly thought I was moving here to get married to you," [Name] said.  
  
Naruto faltered as his smile fell. "Oh. You didn't tell them?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important. I mean, you and I made things clear, so I didn't want to give them false hopes. I guess I messed up too."  
  
"Well, I did promise to look after you, but I see what you mean now. It sounds a little confusing," Naruto murmured.  
  
He took hold of her luggage, and rolled it over to the trunk of his car. [Name] banished the awkward feelings that had pooled into her stomach. She had no doubt she loved Naruto. However, she knew exactly what she felt for him now. They were friends and nothing more. It would be something that she had to drill into her parents whenever she decided to call them. For now, she wanted to catch up with him and his family. There was a part of [Name] that was excited to meet his kids, as well. Were they like their father or were they completely different?  
  
They got into his car, and drove away from the station. As they headed down the road, they engaged into old conversations recalling the past, and filling in during the years they were apart from one another. It almost felt as if [Name] never left Naruto, and she could finally share her life with his once again. She was saddened to hear that his godfather, Jiraya, had passed away a few years ago. Naruto didn't wish to go into details about the incident, and [Name] respected that.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do, [Name]?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I apologize for squatting in your house, but I do plan to find work as soon as possible," she replied.  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna charge you rent."  
  
"It's not that. I need my own place, Naruto."  
  
He nodded. "I understand. Do you have any ideal places you'd like to apply to?"  
  
[Name] shook her head as she frowned. "Not really. I don't really have any qualifications that will land me a job right away. I have to prepare my resume first. I just know that I really want to start working right now."  
  
He chuckled. "Well, don't rush into it. I might know someone who can help you out."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Remember that cute bastard you always hated?"  
  
[Name] gasped. "Sasuke?! He's still around?"  
  
"Of course. His family is pretty famous in Konoha with them being one of the oldest clans around."  
  
She pouted. "I knew that."  
  
"The Uchiha clan may accommodate you better than I could. Plus, they'll look great on your resume," he continued.  
  
"Such strong praise. I assume you buried the hatchet with Sasuke?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Sounds promising. I may have to ask you for his digits," [Name] said.  
  
"He'll be angry with me," Naruto replied.  
  
[Name] grinned. "That's what I'm hoping for."  
  
  
  
Sasuke Uchiha placed the key card into the client's hand upon collecting the credit card information from the system. He cast a glance at the giggling young woman clinging onto the older man's arm as they headed towards the elevators that would take them to their floor. As he turned his attention back to the computer to finalize the information the older man had provided, he heard the elevator chime followed by the rolling of the doors as they slid open. The woman still giggled, and Sasuke cringed when he heard the doors slide back close. He hated taking the elevator for fear of stepping into something he didn't wish to touch. So, Sasuke opted to taking the stairs instead whenever he needed to inspect the rooms.  
  
"Another one this late?" Shisui's voice reached his ears.  
  
Sasuke did not look away from the computer as he continued to type away. "They come at all hours."  
  
"Well, the holidays are coming up. You figured they'd stay home with their families."  
  
Sasuke finally glanced up at him as his mouth twisted into a frown. Shisui chuckled lightly as he gathered a stack of papers from the reception desk. They were records of all their clients for the day. The new reports would have to be gathered when the sun rose, and they were relieved from their shift.  
  
"Hey," Sasuke began. He swiveled in his chair to face Shisui before he could leave. "Have you heard anything about the new position we're opening up?"  
  
"What? Do you need help cleaning the rooms?"  
  
"You know we need the extra hands, Shisui."  
  
"You're right, but so far, we've had no such luck," he answered.  
  
"Of course. Who would want to work here?" Sasuke rhetorically asked, turning back to the computer screen to resume his work.  
  
Shisui smiled sympathetically. "The idea of working at a love hotel doesn't sound appealing at first, you know."  
  
"I don't understand why the clan had to open up this hotel in the first place."  
  
Shisui moved right behind him over looking Sasuke's shoulder to see the information from their latest client register completely into the system. He questioned the same thing some time ago, but eventually accepted the reality of it all. The Uchiha clan had a very popular love hotel. Of course, they catered to the general public renting out rooms for weary travelers. However, there were other customers looking for a little more. A private place where they could experience pure bliss. How this idea began within the clan, no one really knew. It was something that had just become accepted, and so the Uchiha took special care in keeping things regulated. That had been the general idea, but no one could ever tell with the types of clients they got.  
  
"I'm sure someone will come along," Shisui eventually said.  
  
"That's what you said yesterday," Sasuke recalled.  
  
"And I'll continue to say it until it comes true."  
  
As Shisui walked away to head back into the manager's office, Sasuke closed out of the program on the computer having finished inputting the latest information. He swiveled towards the reception desk propping an elbow on top of the marble counter. Sasuke gazed at the glass doors of the hotel wondering if Shisui's hopes would be answered one day.


	2. Chapter 2

[Name] gazed at the two story home upon arriving at Naruto's residence. Naruto reached beneath the steering wheel pulling the lever to pop upon the trunk before getting out of the car. [Name] followed after him and stepped out of the vehicle as Naruto took out her luggage. It felt a tad surreal she was back in her hometown to begin anew. [Name] looked at the other houses around the neighborhood wondering what her life would be like now once she settled in. Naruto's voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, [Name]!" She turned to look at him finding him already at the front door to his home. "C'mon!"  
  
She smiled apologetically, and rushed to meet up with her friend. Her heart began to drum nervously. She was about to meet his family. Naruto had filled her in on their names and what they were like. Naruto unlocked the front door, and stepped inside as he dragged in her luggage.  
  
"We're home!" he shouted.  
  
[Name] entered the tiny foyer removing her heels right away. She set them aside with the rest of the shoes left beside the door. [Name] couldn't help but note the small shoes of children and those of his wife. It made her happy that Naruto was able to find his own happiness, and it made her want to believe that perhaps she too could be happy like him now that she was back. They entered his home where [Name] was greeted by the scent of fresh baked bread.  
  
"Mmm, it smells so good," Naruto muttered.  
  
[Name] had to agree. She heard the pattering of feet as they descended down the stairs. [Name] was taken aback when she saw two small children round the corner, and head straight for their father. They tackled their father making Naruto fall onto his back along with her luggage. All [Name] could zero in were their hair of light blond and violet just as Naruto had described to her.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"What did you bring us?"  
  
"Hey, guys! We have company! You're Aunt [Name] is here," Naruto said.  
  
The two children looked up locking gazes with [Name]. She smiled nervously as she waved at them.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you really our aunt?" the blond boy asked.  
  
"Boruto!"  
  
[Name] looked up just as Hinata entered the room to pull her children off of Naruto. [Name] took her luggage from Naruto as he got back to his feet. She smiled at Hinata and bowed politely.  
  
"Thank you for having me," [Name] said.  
  
"It's good to see you again, [Name]-chan," Hinata replied.  
  
"Likewise. You have a lovely home and beautiful children."  
  
Naruto stepped beside Hinata wrapping an arm around her as their two children stood in front of them. "Welcome to our family, [Name],"  he said.  
  
[Name] bowed again. "Thank you."  
  
"The food is almost ready," Hinata announced. "Would you like to get settled in first before coming to the table, [Name]-chan?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll show you to your room," Naruto interjected.  
  
"Himawari. Boruto. Go wash up," Hinata told them.  
  
"Yes ma'am," they replied.  
  
They ran back up the stairs in a heartbeat. Naruto took [Name]'s luggage from her again, and the two ascended the stairs. She noted the bathroom right away as Boruto and Himawari were inside washing their hands. Naruto led [Name] to the room across from Boruto's bedroom. The evening sunlight poured into the room. It was furnished with a bed, two nightstands, a lamp, and dresser. Naruto set her luggage beside the door, and turned to [Name].  
  
"It's a little bare, but I hope you'll like it."  
  
"Are you kidding? It's lovely," [Name] said.  
  
"I know you're in a rush to get on your feet and everything, but just know you'll always have a place with us if things don't work out," Naruto stated.  
  
"Are you cursing me right from the get go?" she queried with slight offense.  
  
"I just want to reassure you that no matter what, we'll always be here for you. I know you'll find a job, but for the mean time, stay with us."  
  
"You're a saint, you know that?"  
  
He laughed. "I don't know about that."  
  
"C'mon. We shouldn't keep Hinata waiting," [Name] said.  
  
"You're right. Her food is to die for!"  
  
[Name] smiled, but soon remembered about Naruto's offer. "Hey, don't forget to give me Sasuke's number. I know we weren't the closest of friends when we were in school, but I really do hope he can help me out."  
  
"Oh, sure. Hey, maybe we can go out for drinks," Naruto proposed.  
  
"I don't want to bother him to that extent," [Name] said.  
  
"Nonsense! I haven't seen him in a while, anyways. This will be an awesome reunion!"  
  
"Alright. I mean, if he's willing to go, I guess it can't be that bad."  
  
"He's nothing like he used to be back in school, [Name]," Naruto said. "You'll see."  
  
Across town, Sasuke marked off room 201 from the list of rooms that needed to be cleaned. It was his turn to do the routine cleaning of the floor Shisui assigned to him. Obito had the first floor, and Itachi was up on the third floor. The forth and fifth floors were considered suites, and required teams of two to clean thoroughly and  keep properly stocked. The sixth and seventh floors were the boarding rooms, and could only be accessed with special card keys the Uchihas carried with them.  
  
Sasuke heard the elevator chime as he moved onto his next room to clean. They were careful to select only the rooms that they knew were vacant so as to not walk into any lingering guests that were still using the rooms. As Sasuke slipped on a new pair of latex gloves, Itachi stood beside his cart glancing into the room.  
  
"How many more rooms do you have?" he asked.  
  
"Two."  
  
"I finished with my floor, so I'll help you out."  
  
"I figured you'd go home after you finished," Sasuke commented.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go out after our shift finishes," Itachi replied.  
  
Sasuke looked up at his brother. "My shift doesn't end until five in the morning."  
  
"Shisui has you covered."  
  
Sasuke grabbed the vacuum and quickly plugged it into an outlet in the room. Itachi chuckled lightly as he watched Sasuke vacuum the room vigorously. They deserved a break from the hotel after all the time they spent trying to meet the demands the hotel required. Sasuke had practically moved into the hotel just to keep up with his share of the work. Sasuke hadn't been home in nearly a month, and Itachi missed his dear little brother's presence. Itachi knew that Sasuke would do anything just to get a break from the place he dreaded so much.  
  
Ever since they were kids, Itachi and Sasuke had grown up around the hotel. Fugaku and Mikoto each dedicated their time to the hotel as well often bringing their sons with them so they could keep a watchful eye on them. Neither Itachi or Sasuke would bring friends over unless they were home. It was no secret the Uchiha clan owned a hotel, and their friends were eager to see it. However the clan's rules were absolute. The hotel was not a playground. It was a business, and it should be treated as such.  
  
Itachi took a few cleaning supplies with him, and headed off to the next room on Sasuke's list. In the midst of his cleaning, Sasuke felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He turned off the vacuum, retrieved his phone, and saw that he had gotten a text message from Naruto. Sasuke began to shove his phone back into his pocket. Knowing Naruto, Sasuke thought it must not be important. The blond always texted him with nonsensical things. He continued with his cleaning, and did not hear from Naruto until half an hour later. Sasuke reluctantly opened the thread he had saved with Naruto's number seeing the new messages displayed at the bottom.  
  
' _Sasuke, let's go out for drinks!_ '  
  
' _Sasuke, are you there?_ '  
  
He tapped on the message box bringing up the keyboard on his phone. Sasuke tapped away writing a short response to his question.  
  
' _What do you want?_ '  
  
Naruto answered right away. ' _Let's go out for drinks, Sasuke. I haven't seen you in a while._ '  
  
' _I'm already going out with my brother tonight._ '  
  
' _That's even better. Let's meet up at the bar. There's someone who wants to meet you._ '  
  
Sasuke's brows furrowed. He couldn't think of anyone wanting to meet him other than Sakura. Luckily, she was busy with her rounds at Konoha General Hospital that she barely had time to herself unless she had a day off. That was only two days away, so Sakura wouldn't be available right now. Sasuke then thought of Ino, but that also seemed so farfetched. If she weren't married already, Sasuke might of believed it. He shook his head dismissing the silly thoughts from his head.  
  
' _I'm not interested._ '  
  
Sasuke sighed tiredly. He was fixing to put his phone back in his pocket when he felt it vibrate again in his hand. He glared heatedly at the device although it was directed to Naruto, instead. He hated how persistent Naruto could be unless he didn't get his way. Then again, Sasuke should've expected that from the blond idiot. He pulled up his messages again seeing Naruto's latest response.  
  
' _Please, Sasuke. This is in your best interest. Haven't you been wanting a way out of your clan's business?_ '  
  
His eyes widened. Naruto couldn't seriously have found someone who would be stupid enough to work in the hotel... could he? The offer was too tempting. There was a possibility that Naruto could be lying, and simply use this as a means to get Sasuke to come to him. While Sasuke contemplated Naruto's message, Itachi returned placing the cleaning items he took with him back on the cart.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Sasuke glanced at his brother. "It's Naruto. I think he found someone for the open position."  
  
Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Oh."  
  
"What do you think, nii-san?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to see this person. If they really are interested in applying, it would be to our benefit that they do accept the terms," Itachi voiced.  
  
"Every other person has quit the moment they found out what it is exactly this position requires. It's more than just cleaning," Sasuke said.  
  
"That's true. Every position needs to be covered when one of us cannot be there."  
  
"So, should I tell Naruto that we're not interested?"  
  
Itachi shook his head. "Madara is desperate. He needs that position filled as soon as possible."  
  
Sasuke slapped his forehead with his palm. "It slipped my mind. The Uchiha clan's jubilee is coming up."  
  
"Precisely. This hotel needs to be ready by then. If Naruto thinks this person is worthy of working for us, then it is something we must look into, Sasuke. We can't let this opportunity go by," Itachi reasoned.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell him we're coming."  
  
Sasuke hoped Naruto wasn't lying. The prospect of finally having some time to himself, and not be bound to the clan's hotel sounded so pleasing to him. He typed away his reply hearing the phone chime as it confirmed his sent message.  
  
' _We'll be there._ '


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Itachi descended the stairs after they finished cleaning the rooms on the second floor. They talked in hushed whispers glancing all over hoping that no one would notice them leaving the hotel. The front doors were in view, and Sasuke could savor the sweet freedom he was about to experience. They were barely halfway across the lobby when Shisui popped his head out from the manager's office.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
Itachi and Sasuke halted in their steps. They whirled around finding Shisui standing behind the reception desk with his arms crossed. His lips were curved in a smirk as he gazed at them with a knowing look. There was no point in hiding that they were sneaking out. Itachi was free to go, but Sasuke still had a few more hours left of his shift.  
  
"Well?" Shisui pressed.  
  
"Look, we're going out to meet a girl," Sasuke began.  
  
Shisui leaned against the counter propping his head up on the palm of his hand. "Oh, a girl, huh," he mused.  
  
"She's looking for work, Shisui. We're going to offer her the open shift," explained Itachi.  
  
Shisui's smirk widened into a grin as he suddenly moved around the reception desk to join both brothers. "Why didn't you say so sooner?! I'm coming with you both!"  
  
"There's no need for you to come," Sasuke objected.  
  
"Oh, but I do need to come. I'm your supervisor, Sasuke. This is work related, and I must be present. After all, I have to tell Madara about the great news if this girl accepts our proposal," Shisui refuted calmly.  
  
"Job offer," Itachi corrected.  
  
"It's the same thing."  
  
"Fine. Let's just ditch this place," Sasuke muttered.  
  
He turned around ready to head out the door when the elevator suddenly chimed. The doors rolled open as Obito stepped out onto the lobby to find his co-workers and clan members ready to leave the place.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" He asked.  
  
"Damn it all," Sasuke cursed.  
  
"Work related, Obito. Take care of the place," Shisui answered loudly with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Oh no! You're not leaving me here!" Obito argued.  
  
He ran to catch up with them just as they reached the doors. Sasuke sighed. As long as he was able to step outside the hotel, he didn't care who tagged along anymore. He was already late with his meeting with Naruto and the potential job candidate. The cool night air greeted him blowing his long bangs aside. Sasuke took the lead as he headed down the street to his right to catch a cab. He could hear Shisui and Itachi talking with each other about their other job with Obito commenting every now and then. They all had their professions outside of the hotel. Most Uchihas chose to follow the family business by joining the police force. However, Itachi and Shisui were businessmen, and Obito was a lawyer partnering with Kagami and Setsuna. Sasuke still wasn't sure what he wanted to work in, but the hotel kept him busy for now. He felt no rush in choosing his career preference for now despite Fugaku's insistence of having him join the police force.  
  
At the Uzumaki residence, [Name] sat on the floor of the living room with Himawari as she allowed the violet hair girl braid her hair. Meanwhile, Boruto gazed at his set of cards with a careful gaze. A pile of colorful cards were stacked messily between him and [Name]. Boruto cast a glance at [Name] which she met calmly. Boruto plucked a card from his hand, and set it on top of the pile. [Name] gasped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Draw four!" Boruto exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh! I'll get you for this!" [Name] cried.  
  
She reluctantly reached into the neat pile of cards picking out the first four cards. [Name] had a lot of red cards, a few blue, and two yellow. As she contemplated her next move, Naruto emerged from the kitchen having finished helping Hinata with the dishes. [Name] had wanted to help, too. However, both Hinata and Naruto insisted that she relax. It was her first night back in Konoha, and she was their guest.  
  
"[Name], are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
Boruto snickered. "I win! I have less cards than you!"  
  
[Name] set her cards down glaring at him. "I'll get my revenge next time," she vowed.  
  
Boruto crossed his arms triumphantly. "I look forward to it."  
  
"Boruto, it's time for your bath," Hinata announced.  
  
"Aw, how come I'm the only one who has to take one?" he complained.  
  
"Himawari already took hers this afternoon. Now go."  
  
As [Name] stood, she ran a hand through her hair feeling the small individual braids Himawari had made for her. "Thank you, Himawari-chan. Do you think I'll look good tonight?"  
  
"You look pretty, aunty!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Let's go, [Name]," Naruto said.  
  
"I'm coming," she replied.  
  
Naruto turned to Hinata as [Name] joined him. "We'll be back before midnight."  
  
"Take your time," she said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
[Name] glanced at them both seeing them share a quick intimate kiss. She looked away gazing at the wood floor beneath her. Naruto soon joined her, and they were on their way out the door. [Name] pulled on her sweater as Naruto locked the door with his keys. He stood beside her glancing at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Um... back there..."  
  
"It's okay. We should be on our way. Sasuke is probably waiting for us already," [Name] reminded him.  
  
"Yeah," he murmured.  
  
Naruto unlocked his car. They were inside within seconds, and on their way to the pub. It was a twenty minute drive as they headed into town. The air was crisp promising a dip in temperature as night settled over them. When they arrived, [Name] was greeted by a haze of smoke. People talked with one another in each table. Neon signs decorated the walls with brands of beer. Metal signs and posters were also plastered and nailed to the walls. A few clocks hung to remind customers of the time. The bar was filled with people drinking and chatting with each other. The smell of fried food reached [Name] aside from the cigarette smoke. In the corner, a large plasma tv televised a baseball game.  
  
Both Naruto and [Name] navigated the crowded pub searching for Sasuke. They headed deeper into the pub, and found him sitting with three other men. Naruto knew who they were, but [Name] had never had a chance to meet Sasuke's clan. She only knew him, and that he belonged to the famed Uchiha clan.  
  
"Looks like the gang's all here," Naruto muttered.  
  
[Name] smoothed her clothes, and suddenly felt a little silly for leaving the braids Himawari made for her in her hair. It wouldn't have been a problem if she was just meeting Sasuke, but he brought along company. [Name] was beginning to feel out of place in front of such mature men. Naruto raised a hand once all four Uchihas noticed the two of them approaching, and stood up to greet them. Sasuke was a little taken aback when he noticed the woman Naruto brought along.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed slightly. _Is that...?_  
  
"Hey! What's up, guys?" Naruto greeted.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun," Itachi responded immediately.  
  
Shisui hummed. "I didn't think you'd show up here with a date."  
  
He laughed. "Don't be silly. This is my friend from childhood."  
  
[Name] bowed. "My name is [Surname] [Name]. It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"We came to see Sasuke, but I didn't think you guys would also be here," Naruto commented.  
  
Itachi smiled apologetically. "Sorry. We thought we'd take a break from work, so we tagged along."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be heading home, anyways?" Obito asked him.  
  
"Now. Now. Let's all sit down, and have a pint. My treat," Shisui interjected.  
  
They obeyed him, and sat back down in their seats as both [Name] and Naruto joined them. Shisui ordered for a round of drinks, and turned to [Name] with a kind smile.  
  
"Tell us, [Name]-chan," Shisui began. Then as an afterthought, asked, "I can call you that right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Great. Anyways, where are you from?"  
  
"I was born here in Konoha, but I moved away a few years ago. I came back to start all over again. I missed living here," she answered.  
  
"So, you must've gone to school with Sasuke, then?" Obito asked.  
  
"Barely," Sasuke murmured.  
  
[Name] smiled wistfully. "I seldom saw him, but I do remember seeing him in school."  
  
"What is your line of work, [Name]-san?" Itachi asked next.  
  
"I'm studying to become a teacher."  
  
"Hey, Itachi, isn't your mom a teacher, too?" Shisui inquired.  
  
"A music teacher," Sasuke clarified.  
  
"But a teacher, nonetheless," Shisui continued.  
  
"Sasuke tells us you're looking for work," Obito spoke, getting straight to the point.  
  
[Name] looked at Naruto, and he smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I told Sasuke about it."  
  
[Name] looked down at the table. "Well, I am. Even though I just arrived today, I'm looking to begin working as soon as possible."  
  
"We thought you guys could give [Name] a hand in looking for a job. The Uchiha clan has always been resourceful," Naruto added.  
  
All four Uchihas looked at one another. It was the opportunity they had been waiting for. They had to present the job precisely to [Name] in order for her to accept. Sasuke couldn't let this chance slip by him. If [Name] worked for them, it would lessen his hours at the hotel. He hoped that the others would be smart enough to omit the fact that the hotel was also a love hotel. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but previous employees have quit upon learning that fact.  
  
"Well, it's not like we can ask every clan member if they're hiring," Shisui started.  
  
Obito shook his head. "I've got nothing."  
  
"I don't think you're cut out for the police force, either," Itachi added.  
  
She felt her heart plummet. "It's okay. It was worth a shot," she said.  
  
"There is one place she could work in," Sasuke interjected.  
  
"Where would that be?" [Name] asked.  
  
"Our clan also operates a hotel."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. Obito shot him a glare to keep him quiet. Naruto was all too familiar with their hotel. It wasn't what went through Naruto's mind when he offered to speak to Sasuke in order to get [Name] a job. He recalled the numerous times he hung out in the hotel with Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, and Kiba listening to the raunchy sounds coming from the other room. All they did was pop open a vent in the wall to listen clearly. Of course, they had all moved on from doing that once they graduated high school.  
  
"What would I have to do?" [Name] continued.  
  
"It would depend on what areas need to be covered. All of us dedicate some time to the hotel, so it's not like you'll be by yourself doing all the work. Sometimes you'll clean, sometimes you will be at the front desk, or doing paperwork in the office. It could be anything, really," Shisui explained.  
  
"We offer good benefits and wage. Anything you need, let us know, and we'll see how we can help you out," Itachi offered.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm not sure if I would be any good working at a hotel," [Name] said.  
  
"You need a job, don't you?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He grabbed a napkin, and set it before [Name]. "Do you have your stamp?"  
  
She reached into her pocket taking out her stamp baring her surname. [Name] pulled the top off, and stamped the napkin once she dabbed a bit of ink onto it. Sasuke took it back stuffing it in his pocket.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night at twenty-one hundred. We'll begin the paperwork once you arrive," Sasuke informed her.  
  
[Name] blinked. "What?"  
  
"We look forward to working with you, [Name]-chan," Shisui said.  
  
"Welcome to the Four Springs," Obito added.  
  
Before [Name] could utter a word, their drinks arrived as if they had suddenly just ordered them. Naruto quickly grabbed a mug and began chugging the beer. He wanted to run and leave [Name] behind. He knew it wouldn't take her long to realize just what kind of job Sasuke had just offered her. She would have his head on a spike for dragging her into such a mess. The Uchiha clan were one of the oldest and famed clans of Konohagakure. They were revered and respected. However, there was more to them than meets the eye. Naruto learned this early on being best friends with Sasuke. Unfortunately, [Name] was about to learn the hard way. The Four Springs hotel was anything but what it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

[Name] lifted a dress shirt up to her body as she glanced at herself in the full length mirror in Himawari's room. She had brought her entire suitcase over spilling her clothes on top of Himawari's bed as she used the young girl's mirror. [Name] threw the dress shirt down, and pulled a flower pattern dress to her body instead. A groan escaped her lips as she felt that the dress just wasn't appropriate. The four Uchihas she had met the night before had left an impression on her. It had been so long since she last saw Sasuke, but even he looked to be dignified. Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, and Shisui looked like gods sitting together in that hazy pub last night. Although Sasuke was a student just like her, [Name] had no doubt that he would eventually have a dignified job just like his brother and clan. Compared to them, [Name] so common. There was nothing unique to her. She still couldn't fathom that they even offered her a job without any skills or references.  
  
With a sigh, [Name] set the dress down looking at the rest of her clothes. She wanted to make an impression even if Sasuke said he was the one who would do her paperwork. She needed to show him that she was worthy for the job. [Name] hadn't noticed Hinata poke her head into the room. Hinata softly knocked on the door to her daughter's room startling [Name].  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Hinata said.  
  
[Name] chuckled placing a hand to her chest. "It's alright."  
  
"I wanted to tell you that Naruto has arrived from work," Hinata continued.  
  
[Name]'s eyes widened. "Oh no! What time is it?!"  
  
"You still have an hour before you meet with Sasuke-kun."  
  
[Name] groaned again. "What am I going to do? None of these clothes fit!"  
  
Hinata giggled. "You're really trying hard, aren't you?"  
  
"If I had known Sasuke was seriously going to get me a job, I would have shopped for something more formal. I mean, it's the Uchiha clan for crying out loud!"  
  
"Alright. I think I know which dress I can lend you," Hinata decided.  
  
[Name] blinked. "What?"  
  
"I don't really like to dress up much, but sometimes I have to do it for Naruto's conferences and events. I bought it last week, but I honestly don't think it really suits me," she explained.  
  
[Name] followed Hinata to her bedroom. She felt a little embarrassed stepping into the very bedroom Hinata and Naruto shared together. She could quickly see the little things that belonged to him. As much as the idea of working in a hotel made [Name] question if she was worthy or not, she knew she couldn't turn down the offer now that it had been presented to her. She needed a place of her own without the constant reminder that she was a guest in her ex-crush's house.  
  
Hinata stepped into her large walk-in closet going to her side and picking out a sleek black dress still wrapped in plastic. She laid the dress on the bed for [Name] to see. The [h/c] haired woman took a few steps forward as she gazed down at the dress. The neckline dipped into a low v-cut, and the dress was stitched to conform to the body. [Name] looked at Hinata incredulously wondering if the petite woman was actually serious about wearing such a formal dress to her interview.  
  
"Is...Is it...okay?" [Name] cautiously wondered.  
  
"Of course. Now, hurry. You don't have much time left," Hinata urged.  
  
She picked up the dress forcing it into [Name]'s hands. Before the other woman could allow her mind to wonder any further, Hinata pushed [Name] into the master bathroom closing the door once the other stumbled inside. [Name] looked back at the door feeling stunned. She looked around the bathroom seeing the toiletries and soft hand towels on the sink. Now [Name] wondered how Hinata could be so kind. She was in their bathroom being silently tortured by the items inside.  
  
 _I definitely need to move out. Although I am okay, somewhere deep inside..._ [Name] thought bitterly. Her hands got to work removing the plastic bag from the dress. _...Somewhere deep inside, it still hurts._  
  
Naruto looked down at his watch seeing the time fly by. He thought by the time he returned home from work [Name] would be ready to go, but Hinata had informed him that she hadn't come down the stairs since supper. Naruto barely listened to the television as the nightly news displayed the usual crimes in Konoha and other cities around the country. He had left home early having only allowed himself four hours of sleep. His headache had dulled as the day progressed. Naruto had lost count on how many mugs of beer he had chugged. He couldn't even remember getting home much less getting into bed. The moment the alarm went off, he was up on his feet, groggily making his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
The Four Springs Hotel. From the outside, it looked like just any other regular hotel. If one looked past the pleasantries, they would notice it was more than just a regular business. As children, Naruto and his other classmates used to hound Sasuke for details, but Sasuke could only ever answer the bare minimum. While the hotel held an air of mystery, Naruto often found himself hanging around with Sasuke every other day in the hotel. He was used to seeing the other members of the clan on a regular basis that Naruto eventually became another patron of the place, free of charge. He wondered how that happened, but Sasuke simply told him to not worry about it. The important thing was that they had permission to hang out as long as they did not disturb business.  
  
Somewhere in his mind, he could still recall the black locks of hair graciously flouncing in the air as that man walked across the lobby. The man's lips curved into a huge smirk as the other man glanced over his shoulder to look at him. Naruto could not forget the eyes of the younger man. His smile, although kind, held a different meaning. All the while, Sasuke kept his gaze down allowing his bangs to shield his eyes. He hadn't said a word, hadn't done a thing, and simply stood there rooted to his spot.  
  
" _S-Sasuke?_ " Naruto called.  
  
He did not answer. The two men had walked out of the hotel, and Naruto never saw them again. He opened his eyes letting the memories fade back into his mind. He glanced up at his ceiling shielding his eyes from the bright lights of the living room fan which spun on a gentle cycle.  
  
 _An eye for an eye_ , Naruto recalled.  
  
He suddenly heard chattering behind him. Footsteps descended down the stairs, and Naruto got to his feet. As he turned around, his eyes widened when he saw [Name]'s appearance. Not only was she dressed in Hinata's latest dress, her hair had been pulled up into a bun as her bangs framed her face. A few of Hinata's jewelry decorated her neck, ears, and wrist. The diamond on her neck nestled perfectly between her collarbones. Naruto's eyes couldn't help but travel further down taking a look at her cleavage which was exposed by the deep neckline of the dress. The skirt rested three inches above [Name]'s knees exposing her legs as the dress hugged her body in all the right places. The only thing that seemed to belong to [Name] were the high heeled pumps she was wearing which gave her a bit of boost in height.  
  
"Well, what do you think, Naruto?" Hinata asked.  
  
Naruto nervously smiled. "I thought it was a job interview."  
  
[Name] cringed. "I knew it was too much. I'll go change immediately."  
  
"No!" Hinata protested as she stopped her. "You look amazing, [Name]. Now go before you keep Sasuke-kun waiting any longer!"  
  
"I guess you have a point," [Name] muttered.  
  
"We'll be back in a bit," Naruto added as he grabbed his keys.  
  
"Good luck!" Hinata said.  
  
"Thanks!" [Name] replied.  
  
She dashed out the door as best as she could in her heels with Naruto right behind her. The drive to the Four Springs hotel felt long and silent. [Name] was too occupied chanting a mantra in her head to keep her relaxed. Just because it was Sasuke doing her paperwork didn't mean that she could completely relax in front of him. This was a business proposal, and she wanted to do her utmost best. Meanwhile, Naruto kept sneaking glances at [Name]. His eyes roamed over her figure taking in the note of the length of the dress, and how long her legs suddenly looked. If that's what the dress did for [Name], he wondered how well it would look on Hinata.  
  
 _If it's just Sasuke, [Name] should be okay_ , Naruto thought as she switched lanes. _I don't think Itachi would try anything, but if it's just those two, she'll be okay._  
  
[Name] opened her eyes seeing the numerous taillights of cars in front of them as they headed down the highway towards the downtown area of Konoha.  
  
"Hinata-san is so nice," [Name] suddenly uttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She stifled a laugh. "I can't imagine how expensive this dress and diamonds are. Who would let someone borrow their things like that?"  
  
Naruto smiled warmly. "That's just how she is. It's what I love about her. She always thinks of others."  
  
The smile faded from [Name]'s lips. She was undeserving of Hinata's kindness. She believed she was okay with Naruto's decision to marry her, but was she really? Could [Name] bring herself to move forward from the past. She was close to Naruto for as long as she could remember until the day her parents announced that they were moving. Had she stayed, would she be in Hinata's position wearing fancy dresses and expensive jewelry? Would she proudly proclaim that she was Naruto's wife with two children of their own?  
  
[Name] banished the uncomfortable thoughts from her mind, and shifted in her seat as she directed her gaze back outside. She swallowed hard before uttering a single reply.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
A few minutes later, Naruto drove into the hotel's driveway. They both glanced into the lobby through the crystalline doors seeing another Uchiha at the reception desk. [Name] didn't know who it was, but Naruto immediately recognized him to be Inabi Uchiha.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me, Naruto. I'll see you when I get home," [Name] said.  
  
"What? No way!" Naruto objected. "Call me when you're finished, and I'll come get you."  
  
"I couldn't do that. You worked all day today, and surely you must miss your family. You deserve to be with them. I'll catch a cab when I finish signing the papers."  
  
"[Name], I promised your parents to watch after you. I'm not letting you return home by yourself."  
  
"Naruto, please, stop insisting. You're done so much for me already. Now, let me do this by myself. I promise I'll come home straight away," [Name] declared.  
  
He switched the car off pulling the keys from the ignition. She watched him slide a key off the ring, and held it out to her. "Take this. I'll knock on the door when I get home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She took the key from him, and got out of the car. [Name] waved good-bye to Naruto as he turned the car on and drove off. With a deep sigh, she put away the key in her purse, and faced the hotel. [Name] walked up to the doors seeing them slide open automatically. The cool air inside fanned over her in greeting. Inabi looked up from his paperwork to see her walking up to the desk with a timid expression. Given the nature of her attire, he assumed the usual. A rich woman looking for a place to stay. He quickly glanced past her to see her lover cross the driveway, but found no other person or car outside. He arched an eyebrow.  
  
 _She's alone?_ he wondered.  
  
"Good evening. I am here to see Uchiha Sasuke," [Name] spoke.  
  
She tried to remain calm, but her nerves got the better of her as her voice slightly broke. Inabi stared down at her as he crossed his arms. Who did Sasuke think this place was? Yes, they were a love hotel, but the clan members were exclusively prohibited from bringing anyone into the premises. It was a place of business despite what went on in the rooms.  
  
"Who are you?" Inabi asked.  
  
[Name] bristled at his tone of voice. Still, she answered with a polite bow. "[Surname][Name]. I'm here for the job opening."  
  
Inabi's lips parted with surprise. He cleared his throat, and motioned towards a door with his arm. "Come."  
  
She obeyed circling around the desk just as Inabi turned his back to her. He opened the door revealing a messy office. There wasn't much in the room other than the desk, papers strewn about, a computer, two chairs, filing cabinets, three monitors, and another door. Inabi opened the door revealing a set of stairs.  
  
"Close the door, and stay behind me. I will announce you," he instructed.  
  
[Name] curtly nodded as she shut the door behind her. She followed Inabi up the stairs which were dimly lit by a few lights. She wondered where he was taking her. They climbed a few more steps until Inabi opened another door upon reaching the landing. He pulled aside some black curtains revealing a large room. Red carpet decorated the floor. Black leather couches were positioned in the room. There was a haze in the air, and [Name] immediately smelled cigarette smoke. As she entered the room, she saw Sasuke on the opposite side sitting in one of the couches with his arm propped on top. His legs were crossed, and he held a glass of liquor in his hand. Two other people were with him, their backs to [Name]. Three women were also in the room keeping the men company as they poured drinks for them. They glanced at [Name] with a smile that sent chills down her spine. She felt like she was intruding in something personal. Inabi beckoned for her to follow him.  
  
"Pardon the intrusion, but the new client is here."  
  
He bowed, a hand across his chest, as he stepped aside. Sasuke set his drink down on the glass table in front of him, and got to his feet. He adjusted his clothes biding a short wave to the two men.  
  
"I'll be going now."  
  
"Excellent work, Sasuke-kun," one of the men answered.  
  
"Enjoy your vacation," the other added.  
  
[Name] wanted to protest. Sasuke had assured her that they would be doing the paperwork together. This was supposed to be done between them both. Where was he going all of a sudden?  
  
"Sasuke--"  
  
"Try not to cause trouble," he advised.  
  
He briefly patted her shoulder as he walked past her. [Name] looked at him as he retreated down the stairs. The door shut with a heavy thud leaving her alone with three different strangers. One of the men stood which prompted the other to stand. They both turned around, and upon seeing her, smiled at her. [Name] could tell they were studying her intently as she noticed their eyes roam all over her. She took a step back, but immediately felt a hand on her lower back keeping her in place.  
  
"Hello. It's good to meet you," one of them said.  
  
"Inabi, show these ladies outside, and ensure we are not disturbed. Call for Yashiro if you need to," the other said.  
  
"As you wish, my lord," Inabi replied.  
  
He snapped his fingers, and the three women gathered their things marching out of the room at his call. [Name] shuddered upon hearing the heavy thud of the door again. She wanted to run, but where would she go? There was only one way out.  
  
"Come now. Don't be afraid."  
  
She looked back at the two men. Upon closer look, they looked similar to one another. She briefly wondered if they were related to each other. Although they were just about the same height, [Name] could tell one was older than the other. The older one was dressed in a black suit while the younger one was dressed in a light gray suit. The younger man had long hair just like the older man, but kept his tied in a low ponytail and had a set of full lips. The older man had longer hair, and thin lips. They looked equally impressive together.  
  
"It looks like Naruto delivered on his end," the older one commented.  
  
"You're still hung up about that, nii-san?" the younger one asked as he glanced up at him.  
  
"Let's just say I'm still bitter, but I may just be getting over it."  
  
The younger man looked at [Name]. His smile made her shiver uncomfortably. He stepped around the couch opening his arms wide.  
  
"Welcome to the Four Springs hotel, my dear. Your new home."  
  
[Name] felt like she had just been struck down. New home? What in the world did he mean by that? The young man took another step forward, and [Name] took that as her cue to bolt. She screamed fleeing towards the heavy door.  
  
"Aw, I hate when they run," Izuna whined.  
  
"She won't get far," Madara assured.  
  
A few seconds later, they heard [Name] banging on the locked door. Izuna turned his attention towards the large windows glancing down at the lounge. He didn't like to run much less chase after people. However, Madara was immediately heading after her. Izuna moved over to a cart, and grabbed a white microfiber cloth from the basket on top. He opened a cabinet door on the cart, and took out a brown bottle. He soaked the cloth with the liquid. He squeezed the cloth a few times letting the excess liquid fall to the floor just as Madara was returning up the stairs.  
  
"Please, let me go," [Name] begged.  
  
"It's alright. Nothing will happen to you," Madara assured. "We simply wish to get to know you."  
  
Just as they re-entered the room, Madara shoved [Name] forward in Izuna's direction. He caught her, and pressed the cloth to [Name]'s mouth and nose. She struggled for a few seconds before her strength left her, and she fell unconscious.  
  
"It's better if we let her rest. Then, we can talk."  
  
"I guess Sasuke failed to explain everything to her," Madara commented.  
  
The two brothers looked down at [Name] who fell limp in Izuna's arms. He scooped her into his arms, and made his way out of the room. Madara retrieved [Name]'s purse, and looked through her belongings finding her stamp. He supposed he could get the paperwork done by himself before speaking with [Name]. He needed her more than ever now.


	5. Chapter 5

[Name]'s eyes cracked open as she slowly came to. Light streamed from a window above her, but that was all she could discern from her blurry vision. [Name] groaned a bit shifting onto her back as she brought her hands to her face. She noted a strange taste in her mouth, and found that she was incredibly thirsty as well. As [Name] became more aware of her senses, she noted the feeling of cool soft sheets around her legs which felt oddly exposed. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead feeling something heavy and cold press against her cheek and eye. As she noticed these things, [Name] slowly realized something wasn't right anymore.  
  
She forced herself to open her eyes again despite the dull ache in her head currently pulsing at her temples. The ceiling above her was unusually high unlike the one in the guest bedroom in Naruto's home. Her gaze lowered taking in the elaborate furnishings in the room which were completely different than what she had been provided by Naruto and Hinata. This room looked like something out of a catalog book from some high retail store. [Name] looked down at the bed she laid in, and noticed another lump beside her. Turning her head, she saw messy black hair sticking out from beneath the covers. She moved her hand peeling the comforter back slowly as fear pumped throughout her body. [Name] jumped, a gasp echoing out of her mouth before she screamed in sheer horror.  
  
[Name] twisted around nearly kicking Sasuke in the face with her foot as he awoke with a start. As soon as he sat up, he exposed his toned body to her. [Name] realized with a start he was shirtless, and she averted her gaze immediately.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Sasuke groggily asked.  
  
Anger flared inside of her briefly as [Name] gripped the comforter. "You still ask that after what happened last night?!"  
  
Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "I told you to behave. If you'd just follow my orders, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
[Name] whirled back to glare at him, but seemed to have forgotten in that brief instant that Sasuke was still shirtless. She held a hand to her face blocking her view of him as she retorted. "You have some nerve! You made me come here under pretenses!"  
  
"And I had to come back because of you. That makes us even," Sasuke spat.  
  
"What are you even talking about?!" She cried, but then seemed to have changed her mind. She shook her head. "You know what? I don't care anymore. I have to get out of here!"  
  
[Name] turned again getting on her knees. Sasuke took a moment to appreciate the view [Name] had given him of her rear as she moved away. The dress Hinata had lent her had hitched further up during her sleep exposing even more of her bottom than [Name] was aware of. Still, he couldn't let her go just yet. Just as [Name] was fixing to get off the bed, she felt a strong arm snake around her waist. She yelped as Sasuke pulled her back. However, [Name] began to struggle hoping to break free. She ended up bumping into Sasuke's lap, and she faintly heard him hiss as his grip on her tightened.  
  
"Don't move," Sasuke warned through his teeth.  
  
[Name] surprisingly complied, but it wasn't because she obeyed Sasuke. She suddenly took note of their compromising position. [Name] peeked beneath her, and through her legs she saw that Sasuke was also bottomless. Sasuke regained his composure, and pulled [Name] with him. They fell back on the bed, their heads cushioned by the feather filled pillows. [Name] remained still as Sasuke brought his hand up to her shoulder holding her against him.  
  
"I never would have imagined that the popular Sasuke Uchiha would be like this," [Name] murmured.  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving," he replied as he closed his eyes. "Be grateful it's me you woke up next to, and not someone else."  
  
She wanted to look back at him, but she could feel his gentle breath fanning on her skin. [Name] couldn't recall a thing other than being led up the stairs by one of the men last night after she tried to run. She willed her brain to recall anything at all, but all she could focus on was the haze in the room, the stench of tobacco, the dim lighting, and the red carpet on the floor. Suddenly, Naruto's image came to mind, and [Name] reeled opening her eyes right away. She wanted to sit up, but Sasuke held onto her tightly.  
  
"I need to go," she said. He did not respond as he continued to hold on to her. "Sasuke, I have to get back to Naruto. He's probably worried I didn't come home."  
  
"It's fine," he mumbled.  
  
"No, it's not! Let me go!"  
  
"I sent him a text. He knows you're here. Relax."  
  
[Name] froze. "He knows?"  
  
Sasuke finally released her, sighing tiredly before turning his back at her. "Yes," he answered tiredly. "Anyways, it's not like you can leave. You need a key card to use the elevator."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "A key card?"  
  
"This is a private floor that only members of my clan have access to. As I said, you're lucky you were brought to my room instead of another room."  
  
[Name] felt a little gobsmacked. There was a part of her curious for Sasuke to go into further detail, yet with everything that has happened, she didn't want to press further. Now that she was freed from Sasuke's hold, [Name] placed her feet on the carpet feeling them sink into the lush material. Sasuke felt her get up as the bed shifted with her weight. He knew she would try to leave, but there was still one measure of security [Name] needed to pass even if she had the key card with her.  
  
"There's clothes in the dresser. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen,"  he said.  
  
[Name] peeked over at him taking a good look at his bare back. She found his clothes from the night before strewn on the floor as if he removed them as he made his way over to the bed. [Name] wished she had any recollection whatsoever of that time, but nothing came to mind. According to Sasuke, he had been called back, and she wondered if the men that she had seen last night had been the one to do so.  [Name] still remembered Sasuke walking past her, placing a quick hand to her shoulder, and told her to behave before leaving.  
  
[Name] walked over to the dresser pulling the drawer open as silent as possible. She remembered one of the men telling Sasuke to enjoy his vacation, and now she wondered if her being offered the job was simply because they needed someone to replace Sasuke for the time being. [Name] couldn't exactly ask Sasuke. He genuinely sounded tired, and she decided to leave him be for now. She picked a plain white t-shirt, and some shorts from the dresser, and went into the adjacent bathroom to change. [Name] studied her body for any changes, but found she was unscathed which brought her a bit of relief.  
  
[Name] carefully folded Hinata's dress tucking in the jewelry the woman had lent her within the fabric. She quickly dressed, and stepped back into the room. Sasuke had covered himself with the blankets pulling them over his head to block out the light. She left him alone, and headed out the room. She came upon a spacious living room decorated with modern furniture. The carpet and walls were in an off white color. Sasuke had a view of the city which occupied an entire floor-to-ceiling windows. A large flat screen television was mounted to a wall above a fireplace although it looked to be an imitation, and not an actual fireplace. Beyond the living room, [Name] could see the kitchen. Unlike the living room, the kitchen was small. There was barely enough room just for the necessities. A close look at the appliances told [Name] that they were rarely used.  
  
[Name] opened the refrigerator finding a small selection of drinks and some fruit. After careful search, it was the only edible thing she could find. She poured herself a glass of juice, and settled into the couch with an apple in her hand. As she took a bite of the fruit, [Name] wondered just when she'd be allowed to go home. As far as she was concerned, she no longer had any interest in the job. She simply wanted to leave the hotel, and never look back.  
  
After receiving a text from Sasuke in the early hours of the morning, Naruto had driven back to the hotel in search of [Name]. Even if she had stayed due to not feeling well, Naruto was certain [Name] had to have returned home already. She hadn't. He still couldn't fathom how [Name] had fallen ill. Hinata always made sure her food was well cooked. It had tasted delicious! [Name] had fallen in love with his wife's cooking since the first night she arrived at his home. It couldn't be food poisoning. Naruto refused to believe that. However, he knew the Uchihas. He knew the hotel. Something was definitely going on, and he would get to the bottom of it.  
  
Naruto marched into the hotel once he found a parking spot. Shisui was at the reception desk going over paperwork as usual. He looked up offering Naruto a kind and welcoming smile.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Naruto slammed his hands on the marble tabletop startling the older man. "Where the hell is [Name]?!" he growled.  
  
Shisui blinked. Naruto did not miss his smile change into a grin. Yet, Shisui did not answer. Instead, the door to the office opened with a squeak of the hinges. Naruto felt his stomach knot upon seeing the head of long, wild obsidian hair. The familiar smirk curled across his lips as he emerged from behind Shisui. Madara Uchiha gazed at Naruto with a keen interest.  
  
"Naruto, it's good to see you again."  
  
Naruto wanted to respond, but his lips trembled and his voice quivered. He felt like a teenager again trapped by this man's piercing gaze. He couldn't escape Madara even if he wanted to. Madara's eyes seemed to follow him everywhere he went whenever a gathering was scheduled. No matter where and at what time, Madara never once forgot the incident some years ago.  
  
"Madara..." Naruto managed to utter.  
  
"I simply must thank you for your help," Madara continued. "I couldn't believe it when Shisui told me to great news. [Name]-chan has been a blessing sent from above."  
  
Naruto swallowed his fear, and glared at the man. "Whatever you have planned with [Name]--"  
  
He lifted a hand to stop him. "Nothing of the sort. Although, who isn't to say Izuna and I won't have our fun?" he mused.  
  
"Madara!" Naruto shouted in a warning tone.  
  
"The Uchiha clan's jubilee is coming up. I plan to make full use of her there," Madara explained.  
  
"And then?"  
  
"[Name]-chan will see to her duties in accordance to her schedule. The paperwork has already been settled."  
  
"Well then, let her come home already. Sasuke told me she wasn't feeling well at all last night," Naruto said.  
  
Madara chuckled. "I apologize on behalf of my brother. Izuna had taken quite a liking to her, and she got tipsy from all the drinking last night. You should let her sleep it off for today. I'll be sure to send her home later tonight."  
  
"No, she's coming home right now!" Naruto demanded.  
  
Madara leaned forward planting his palms firmly on the counter. He studied Naruto curiously before his smirk returned. "If I didn't know any better, you are quite smitten with her."  
  
Naruto flinched. "What?"  
  
"You have a wife and children. Why is [Name] so special to you?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! She's my friend! I care about her! I promised her parents I would take care of her, and I know for a fact that nothing good can come from you!"  
  
"Then you should have thought twice before looking for Sasuke. He's been searching for a way out. When [Name] learns that you were aware of all of this, I believe she'll be pretty angry with you. I wonder if she'll forgive you for your betrayal."  
  
"[Name] will understand. Even I had no idea--"  
  
"No! You did know! You've known since that day! You either pay me back, or you risk losing your precious friend," Madara stated. "Either way, you'll end up losing quite substantially."  
  
The fear returned to Naruto's features. He took a step back, his eyes wide as he gazed at Madara. "What have you done?"  
  
Madara smiled a wicked grin at him. "I made her mine."


	6. Chapter 6

There was no hiding the trembling of Naruto's body as he shook with fear. Madara had capitalized on the opportunity presented to him, and delivered to him by Naruto himself. Their debt, according to Madara, was settled. Shisui, who had been silent during their exchange, gathered a stack of papers in his hands, and slipped them into a manila folder. He curtly placed the folder on the marble counter pushing it towards Naruto. The blond man stepped forward, and gulped upon seeing [Name]'s typed on the flap.  
  
"Go on. Read it," Madara instructed.  
  
Naruto shot him a brief glance before taking the folder in his hands. He flipped it open to see [Name]'s basic information. Naruto immediately noticed it wasn't in her penmanship, but there was no way to refute the validity of the application. At the very bottom of the page, he recognized her family name stamped brightly with red ink. There was a part of Naruto that refused to believe [Name] willingly stamped the application especially after Madara told him she had gotten a bit drunk last night which also sounded way out of character for [Name].  
  
Naruto continued to flip through the papers seeing [Name]'s family name stamped on each page agreeing to the terms of her contract. Madara leaned against the counter resting his head against his palm as he watched Naruto visibly change colors. The poor boy looked like he was about to faint right then and there.  
  
"There... There has to be some mistake here..." Naruto mumbled.  
  
"There is none. She signed. The deal is complete," Madara stated.  
  
"I need to see [Name]. She couldn't have agreed to this."  
  
Madara stood upright. "I remind you, Naruto, that the upper floors are off limits. If you so much as take a step towards the stairs or elevator, I will not hesitate to have you escorted out of the premises. You can find yourself sitting in Fugaku's office at the police station for the rest of the day."  
  
Naruto curled his fists in frustration. "Madara, if this is about what happened back then, we can settle it without [Name] getting involved."  
  
"No. This is what I've been waiting for. I want to see you writhe as I take away what you treasure most. I would start with your family, but it looks like [Name] means more to you than just a friend. So, I'll begin there."  
  
"It was an accident," Naruto said, ignoring the man's words.  
  
"You should have thought twice before you decided to grab my car keys and take my car for a ride."  
  
"I can pay for the damages."  
  
"Really? With what money? You work a meager desk job, and go home to a suburban home. With your expenses, I doubt you could afford a car of my caliber other than that thing you call a sedan that's parked out there," Madara said.  
  
"Please, don't hurt her," Naruto implored.  
  
"Oh, trust me, I won't. I'll have fun watching the others do it for me," Madara replied with a grin.  
  
"If it makes you feel a little better, Naruto, I want you to know I have no intentions of harming [Name], either," Shisui interjected.  
  
"See? That's one less person you have to worry about," Madara continued.  
  
Naruto grit this teeth. "Who died and made you head of the clan, anyways?!" he spat while glaring daggers at Madara.  
  
He hummed. "Some guy named Shoma, or was it Aoto?"  
  
"It was old man Kosei," Shisui corrected.  
  
"Anyways, I'd love to stay and continue our lovely conversation, Naruto. However, Hashirama is waiting for me for brunch," Madara said, as he made a disgusted face.  
  
"I'm still not done talking with you!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"I am," Madara answered.  
  
"Naruto, I assure you, you will see [Name] soon," Shisui promised.  
  
"When?"  
  
Madara reached into his suit fishing out a creme colored envelope. "You know how this is. One has to keep up appearances."  
  
Naruto snatched the envelope from Madara and saw the clan's crest imprinted proudly against the paper. He didn't need to check the contents to know it was a formal invitation to the Uchiha clan's upcoming jubilee. There was no way Naruto could reject the invitation, either. All of society would descend upon the illustrious hotel, and as a representative, Naruto was forced to attend.  
  
"Shisui, make sure Izuna gets [Name]'s contract. He should be speaking with her shortly," Madara ordered.  
  
"As you wish," Shisui replied.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you at the jubilee, Naruto," Madara said. "Send my regards to your wife and kids."  
  
Naruto did not respond as Madara walked around the reception desk. He barely paid any mind to the older man's retreating footsteps behind him, or to Shisui who took the folder off the desk and collected it into his hands. Naruto simply stood there unable to think of anything.  
  
[Name] sat on the sofa watching the day progress before her as she stared out the windows. She had only been back in Konoha for a few days, and she was stuck with Sasuke of all people. There was a part of [Name] that screamed at her to just leave. However, there was another part of her that told her she wouldn't know how to get back home. At the thought of Naruto, [Name] remembered that she would call him once she was done with her interview. Then she remembered that her phone was in her purse.  
  
 _My purse_ , [Name] thought.  
  
She stood from the sofa looking around the spacious living room. [Name] began to move about searching for her purse in drawers, cabinets, and wherever she could look into. She came up empty handed, and suddenly a knot formed in her stomach. [Name] sat back on the sofa riddled with anxiety at the thought of her lost purse. A loud click got her attention, and she immediately glanced over her shoulder at the door. The lock mechanism clicked once more, and then the door opened slowly.  
  
A head of spiky obsidian hair poked from behind. A young man glanced across the room until he saw her sitting gazing back at him with a startled expression. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Good. You're awake."  
  
The man entered the room, and she saw he was dressed in a white suit. [Name] shot up from the sofa with a gasp upon realizing who the man was. She pointed an accusatory finger at him.  
  
"You!"  
  
The man halted in his steps. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, you! You were there last night! In that room...."  
  
He cleared his throat. "Ah. About last night--"  
  
"What did you do to me?!" [Name] interjected.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it was drastic, but you were hysterical. I believe you've gotten the wrong idea last night when we met," he explained.  
  
"You drugged me! What am I supposed to think right now?!"  
  
"For starters, why don't we take a seat and talk calmly about this. I wouldn't want to _drug_ you a second time," he proposed.  
  
[Name] huffed, but complied. If he was willing to provide answers, she would indulge him in conversation. Maybe then, she could turn them down for the job, and get going as soon as possible. [Name] made sure to keep his distance from the man sitting as far away from him as possible. He noted her intentions, but made no sign to approach her or tell her anything.  
  
"Let me start off by introducing myself. I am Izuna. The other man with me yesterday is my brother, Madara. We are the current owners of this hotel, and my brother is the current head of the Uchiha clan. We had no intentions of scaring you last night much less knock you out."  
  
"Then, why did you do it?" [Name] pressed.  
  
"It would be easier to talk to you when you're more calm than when you're hysterically screaming. My brother and I think Sasuke didn't tell you all the details regarding your stay here," Izuna explained.  
  
[Name]'s eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "My stay?"  
  
"We aren't just looking for a housekeeper. We are looking for someone who will stay and guard this place. Basically, make it your home."  
  
"I apologize, but I don't follow."  
  
"What I am saying is that we want you to live here, [Name]-san," Izuna said.  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
"All our previous employers have lived here, and left only when their contracts ended and were fulfilled. The same shall be expected from you."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't live here. I... I have a home to go back to," [Name] stated. Although, it really wasn't her home, she was still residing with Naruto and his family, nonetheless.  
  
"I know it sounds a little extreme pulling you away from your family, but think of it as a benefit of working here. The clan will tend to your needs as long as you fulfill your duties. Whatever you may need, whatever you may want, I will make sure you receive it. All I ask is for your compliance," requested Izuna.  
  
[Name] shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't accept."  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"There's nothing to think about. My answer is still no."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them. Izuna got to his feet and walked over to answer. [Name] cast a glance in his direction, and saw Shisui on the other end. They were talking in hushed murmurs, and she strained to hear their conversation better. Unfortunately, Izuna shut the door once he took a folder from Shisui. Izuna flipped it open reading the contents inside. He made his way back to [Name] flipping through pages. She remained silent as she waited for Izuna to finish his business.  
  
Izuna took a seat much closer to [Name] now which startled her. He set the folder on the table open for her to see. [Name] glanced down at it, and saw the familiar stamp inked onto the paper. The folder had her name on it, and from the first page, she noted that it was a contract with the hotels name, and the Uchiha clan's crest stamped on it. [Name] sifted through each page seeing her family's name stamped on each page.  
  
"How..."  
  
"You're no longer in a position to refuse, [Name]-san," Izuna informed her.  
  
"But, I didn't sign this! I didn't sign anything!" she argued.  
  
"Did you happen to show this to Sasuke, by any chance?" Izuna asked as he pointed to her stamp.  
  
[Name] had no trouble recalling that little detail at all. She clearly remembered stamping a napkin for Sasuke when he proposed the job offer to her. He took it as a means of a deal. It suddenly dawned on her that perhaps Sasuke was behind all of this. He had been so eager for her to accept the job offer. As she pondered about the actual reason behind his motives, the door to the room where Sasuke slept opened. He stood at the doorway, dressed in a t-shirt and his boxers, rubbing an eye, as he gazed at them sleepily.  
  
"What's with all the noise?" he asked.  
  
[Name]'s blood suddenly boiled underneath her skin. She flipped the table over sending the folder and papers scattering. The vase with decorative flowers rolled away in the opposite direction. Izuna leaned away shocked by her sudden behavior. In a split second, [Name] pushed past him and a recliner. Sasuke barely had any chance to stop her as [Name] lunged at him.  
  
"You bastard!" She screamed.  
  
[Name] crashed onto him sending them both crashing down onto the soft carpet. Izuna was on his feet right away glancing over the recliner watching [Name] and Sasuke wrestle with one another. He hastily searched his pockets for his phone, and when he found it, his fingers quickly dialed a number.


	7. Chapter 7

The insistent ring of the cell phone awoke Baru Uchiha from his deep sleep. He sleepily eyed the vibrating phone on the coffee table in the lounge room. Izuna's name displayed on the screen along with the green and red buttons as his cell phone demanded an option. Baru clicked his tongue frustrated to receive the call. However, Izuna wasn't just any Uchiha he could brush off easily. He was Madara's beloved younger brother, and he didn't wish to cross either of them so early in the morning.  
  
Baru swiped his phone from the table, and slid his finger across the screen answering Izuna's call. "Yes?"  
  
"Baru-kun! I'm so glad you answered!" Izuna said with relief.  
  
" _You fucking liar! How could you do this to me?!_ "  
  
Baru perked up. Was that a woman's voice?  
  
" _Get off me!_ "  
  
He recognized Sasuke's voice right away, too. What was going on?  
  
"Listen, Baru, I don't have much time to explain everything. I rather if Fugaku didn't find out about this, either. I want no repercussions. Just... Please, get here as fast as you can. Try to be gentle, too," Izuna requested.  
  
"Izuna-san--"  
  
"No questions, Baru. Just get here."  
  
The line cut off then. He could still hear the yelling the background right before Izuna ended the phone call. Whatever was going on it involved Sasuke which would make sense that Fugaku did not find out. The man was prideful, and maintained a picturesque image of the clan since he was head of the police force. It made Baru want to gag at the very thought. He grabbed his shoes slipping into them hastily, and then dashed out the door of the lounge room. He ignored the curious gazes and questions directed at him as he ran through the halls of the police force. Once Baru stepped outside, he briefly wondered if he should take a patrol car. However, if Izuna had called him personally, it was best not to make a show of it. He ran towards the parking lot opting to take his car instead.  
  
Back at the hotel, Sasuke managed to throw [Name] off of him sending her rolling into the fireplace. Izuna flinched as her back hit the glass plane on the fireplace.  
  
"You're a bitch!" Sasuke spat, rubbing his forearm where [Name] bit him.  
  
[Name] winced when she rolled onto her side. She ground her teeth trying to reach the aching spot in the middle of her back. "How could you do this to me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You agreed."  
  
"Not to this!"  
  
"Enough, you two! I'm sure we can settle this without any further violence," Izuna intervened.  
  
Both Sasuke and [Name] directed their glares at him. "Shut up!"  
  
"Even if you ask that of me, we will still need to discuss this," Izuna insisted.  
  
[Name] sat up kneeling on her knees on the floor. "I didn't come back to Konoha to be your prisoner! I want to go home, and I want to go home now!"  
  
"The contract is signed, [Name]. There's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"It's just for a few months. I don't know what you're complaining so much about. At least you're not bound to this place for life!" Sasuke argued.  
  
Izuna's eyes widened. "Sasuke..."  
  
"What do you mean?" [Name] asked.  
  
Sasuke stood taking a couple of steps towards [Name]. "You want to know the real reason why this contract was drafted behind your back? Why Naruto asked me to meet you?"  
  
[Name] faltered as her expressions changed to confusion. She leaned back the closer Sasuke got to her as he stared her down. [Name] had never seen such hatred in his eyes before even when they were in school. Sasuke had always been regarded as a cool and popular guy back then. However, the Sasuke before her now was a completely different person.  
  
"A few years ago, Naruto thought it would be hilarious to take Madara Uchiha's car for a drive. It was supposed to be for a little bit. Just down the road and back," Sasuke began.  
  
"Nii-san's favorite sport car," Izuna recalled.  
  
"It was an imported. Red. The kind of car you see in magazines and in the movies. Every guy's dream car. Granted, Madara could have gotten it replaced should anything happen to it. But, that car was special to him. It had been a gift from his brothers."  
  
[Name] did not see Izuna avert his gaze as his face contorted with pain. His three brothers were never spoken about, not even at home. It was a painful subject for Madara. The last thing he had from his brothers was the very car Sasuke spoke about. His three brothers including Izuna had pitched in to buy it for Madara as a graduation gift. A few days after the graduation, their three brothers died in an accident abroad.  
  
"Naruto did not know this. Why would he, anyways? No one bothered to tell him that Madara had just recently become head of the Uchiha clan, and therefore inherited the hotel along with the clan's fortune. Like any other teenage boy, he saw the car and wanted to take it for a spin. I told him he couldn't. I tried to change his mind. But, hey, I too wanted to drive that car. So, we took Madara's keys, got inside, and drove off. I was barely learning to drive back then, but Naruto had no driving experience at all. That was my mistake. As soon as I let Naruto behind the wheel of the car, I barely had a chance to buckle into the seat before he took off. Our little joy ride came to an end when Naruto decided to crash into the back of the hotel, and smashed right into the kitchen."  
  
[Name]'s eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"We're lucky the car didn't catch fire. Unfortunately for Madara's car, the entire front end was totaled. Madara had every right to call the police, and have us jailed for what we did. The damages to his car and to the hotel were extensive. I still don't know how much we owe Madara for the expenses. Naruto begged him not to report to the police. Madara had to. Obviously, the insurance companies would want to know what happened."  
  
"Contrary what many say, my nii-san isn't evil," Izuna chimed in.  
  
"Madara decided to spare us, but not without consequence. In exchange for our liberty, he took the blame for the accident. His license was revoked, and Madara hasn't driven a car since then. He also had to pay multiple fines, and have the hotel fixed with his own money."  
  
"It's a shame it had to come down to that, but I still don't see how I factor into all of this," [Name] said.  
  
"I am forced to work for Madara for life," Sasuke replied. "As for Naruto..."  
  
"Naruto-kun wouldn't exactly know where to begin repaying my nii-san. He's bargained with my nii-san multiple times, and so he gave him an ultimatum. Either Naruto work for my nii-san, or he was to find someone else who would do it for him. But who would want to pay for his broken plates?" Izuna continued.  
  
"If this all happened years ago, shouldn't the debt be repaid already?" [Name] asked.  
  
Sasuke and Izuna shrugged. "The only one who could answer that is my nii-san," Izuna replied.  
  
"This is ridiculous. All of this because you and Naruto crashed a car into the hotel?" she murmured.  
  
"I apologize for my nii-san's behavior, but... Naruto does owe him."  
  
[Name] suddenly felt her eyes well with tears. Her body felt exhausted, and her head hurt. All she wanted was to close her eyes and go to sleep hoping that if she woke up, this would all have been a nightmare. Izuna's phone suddenly went off. He answered right away turning his back to Sasuke and [Name]. She merely gazed at the plush white carpet in the room as Izuna murmured in response. When he finished, he turned to [Name].  
  
"[Name], grab your things. We're leaving."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, you're letting me go?"  
  
"Not quite. I understand very well how you feel right now, so I will grant your wish. I will let you leave the hotel, but you will be taken to another place. You'll be in good hands, I promise," Izuna explained.  
  
"Where..."  
  
"These are good people, [Name]. My brother will come to pick you up later. Hopefully, you'll have calmed down again, and we can discuss your situation with clarity."  
  
"I just want to go home," [Name] implored.  
  
"We can talk about that once you've settled in. Now, come. We musn't keep Baru-san waiting."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. "Baru?"  
  
"You needn't worry, Sasuke-kun. This will stay between us," Izuna reassured him.  
  
Sasuke rubbed his arm. "Just get her out of here, Izuna," he muttered.  
  
Izuna nodded. He extended his hand towards [Name], and she accepted it. As Izuna helped [Name] to her feet, Sasuke marched back into his room and slammed the door shut. [Name] flinched. She gathered her things, and followed Izuna outside. She felt awkward wearing her heels with the borrowed shirt and shorts Sasuke lent her. However, she refused to wear Hinata's dress again, so she made due with what she had. Izuna led her down to the main lobby of the hotel, and as they stepped out of the elevator, they found a police officer waiting for them. [Name] gulped.  
  
"[Name]-chan, this is Baru. He's not here to take you to jail, so there's no need to be scared," Izuna said.  
  
"So... what do you want me to do with her?" Baru asked.  
  
"Take her to Uruchi-san's home. I will make it up to her later. My brother will be the one to pick her up, so there's no need to return."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Thanks again, Baru-kun."  
  
The man named Baru glanced down at [Name]. "Let's go."  
  
[Name] cast a frightened glance at Izuna, but he only smiled at her. "Take care of yourself, [Name]-chan."  
  
She looked back at Baru. He looked young, and she guessed late twenties to early thirties. Baru's brown hair reached his shoulders parted evenly down the middle. His eyes were dark with a sharp gaze. There was no doubt this man would hunt her down if given the order. He gazed at her indifferently, though. He must think the worst of her dressed the way she was, and being handed over to him like a naughty child. That's what [Name] thought, anyways.  
  
She reluctantly followed after him wondering where she was going to be led to next. [Name] briefly thought about Naruto, and how he must be feeling. Was he riddled with guilt, or glad to be free from Madara's debt? Hinata must've been worried for her, too. Somehow, someway, she would return her dress and jewelry to her. [Name]'s main priority for the time being was to figure out how to break free from the contract.


	8. Chapter 8

[Name] gazed at the dashboard in front of her as she sat passenger side in the front. Baru cast a glance at her every so often. All he could gauge from her was a despondent expression. He was itching to know what had transpired at the hotel given [Name]'s state. She was dressed in a loose fitting white t-shirt which obviously belonged to Sasuke. Judging by the shorts, Baru surmised those belonged to Sasuke, too. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and puffy. He tried to ignore her silent crying when they drove away from the hotel. Baru didn't even offer a tissue to her as he sniffed audibly. [Name] had stopped crying as they drove halfway across the city. Surely, she must be wondering where he was taking her. However, [Name] did not utter a word as he continued to drive. They weren't far away from their destination, anyways.  
  
It was never a welcoming feeling driving into the Uchiha district of Konoha. Baru dreaded returning as did many others before him who escaped the grasp of the Uchiha clan. They were loyal, of course. They simply chose to live a life away from close relatives and clan members who felt it was their right to stay where they belonged. Baru had wanted a life of his own, but pursued a career in the police force to stay as close to the clan as possible.  
  
They eventually arrived at a residence as Baru brought the car to a complete stop beside the driveway of the property. He unclasped his seat belt, and got of the car. [Name] barely looked at him as she saw him move around the car towards her door from her peripheral vision. He opened the passenger side door waiting for [Name] to move. When she did not comply, he leaned in bracing himself against the door frame of the car.  
  
"Look. I don't want any problems especially from you. I have to report to Izuna-san as soon as possible, and the last thing I want to tell him is how much you resisted coming here." [Name] continued to remain silent causing Baru to sigh tiredly. "I don't know what sort of trouble you caused at the hotel, and neither do I wish to know."  
  
She could feel his gaze judging her appearance as a brief silence fell between them. She grew tired of his presence. Even if she tried explaining to him just what her circumstances were, [Name] knew Baru might not believe her. To him, she was nothing more than another woman looking to have a good time at their illustrious hotel. She pushed the button to release her seat belt off of her, and quietly got out of the car as Baru stepped aside. She held onto Hinata's dress tightly in her arms once she stood up. Baru shut the door, and led the way towards the front door of the home. [Name] stayed a bit behind feeling a bit of apprehension as she wondered just where exactly Izuna had sent her. She heard the doorbell chime, and a voice came through the intercom soon after.  
  
"Baru-chan! What a surprise. What brings you by here?"  
  
It was the voice of an elderly woman from what [Name] could tell. She suddenly felt self-conscious, and began to straighten out her hair and clothes. Baru had already gotten the wrong idea about her. She didn't wish to give off any wrong signals anymore.  
  
"Izuna-san has requested a favor. There's someone he wishes you to keep an eye on only until Madara-sama returns for her," Baru explained.  
  
"Ah. This involves young Madara, does it?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure of the details, but I am certain he will be the one to explain when he arrives."  
  
"Well, we musn't ignore Madara-kun's wishes. I'll be right there."  
  
The feed cut off, and Baru took a few steps back as he waited for Uruchi to answer the door. She was there within seconds greeting Baru with a warm smile.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Baru-chan. I hope you've been doing well," Uruchi said.  
  
Baru smiled in return. "I have, Uruchi-san."  
  
"That's good. Now then, where is this girl you told me about?"  
  
Baru glanced back at [Name]. "That would be her."  
  
Uruchi followed his line of sight finding [Name] looking at the ground. It was very apparent she was trying to hide her embarrassment. Uruchi wasn't one to start asking questions right away. If the girl was willing to talk, she would let her do so on her own. For now, she had orders to obey. She walked down the steps of her home, and approached [Name] with the same welcoming smile.  
  
"I am Uchiha Uruchi. Come. You must be cold standing there dressed like that."  
  
"I'm sorry," [Name] mumbled.  
  
"No need to apologize. I'll get you some warm clothes to change into," she assured. "Baru-chan, thank you for coming by. I hope to see you soon!"  
  
"No problem," he answered.  
  
[Name] didn't spare him a glance as he walked past her. She assumed he must've felt relieved as he no longer had to bother with her. She followed Uruchi into her home just as Baru turned on his car again. The door shut behind her, and she could hear him pulling into the driveway to turn around and drive off.  
  
"You must be hungry," Uruchi said as she led [Name] into her living room.  
  
"I apologize for troubling you," [Name] replied.  
  
"Nonsense," Uruchi answered. She placed a hand on [Name]'s shoulder looking into her eyes. "Izuna-chan must have his reasons for sending you here. I won't ask, so you needn't worry about that. Just make yourself at home. And, don't mind my husband when he gets home."  
  
[Name] could only nod quietly. She felt lost as Uruchi began to tend to her. She accepted the older woman's hospitality without complaint as she took a warm bath, and ate a late breakfast afterwards. Uruchi showed her to a guest room in her home, and [Name] locked herself in there for the rest of the day. She had only asked Uruchi for one thing, and that was a bag to keep Hinata's dress and jewelry safely tucked inside. First and foremost, she needed to find a way to return the expensive dress and jewelry back to her. If Izuna was telling the truth, and the clan was willing to do anything for her, she would ask Madara to take her back to Naruto's residence to return Hinata's belongings to her. [Name] was a bit upset she had forgotten about her own purse again. She would have to ask for that, as well. [Name] could only imagine how worried her mother must be feeling right about now wondering if her daughter was okay or not.  
  
 _I promised to keep in touch_ , [Name] recalled.  
  
She realized there was a lot she needed to sort now that she thought about it. _I never imagined things would turn out this way when I decided to return to this city. Were things always this way?_ [Name] wondered.  
  
[Name] fell back onto the futon with her arms splayed out beside her. She thought back on that morning's events. Sasuke had conned her into showing him her stamp which Madara used to formalize a contract she had no knowledge of. It wasn't hard to guess that Madara had her belongings. The only reason why [Name] was dragged into Naruto's and Sasuke's mess was because they owed Madara for a past incident. Everything seemed to revolve around the Uchiha leader.  
  
 _I have to gain his trust_ , [Name] decided.  
  
She knew it wouldn't be easy. Unlike Izuna, Madara had an aura about him that unnerved her. She clearly remembered feeling wary of him when she first met him that private lounge room. [Name] was certain Madara was no idiot, so she would need to play her cards right. Every move would have to be perfectly calculated.  
  
 _I'll play your game, Madara-san_ , she thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
When [Name] awoke, she realized she had fallen asleep. She was surprised to find herself tucked into bed already. She sat up immediately searching around the room for the bag that contained Hinata's dress. It wasn't far away from her. [Name] quickly checked the contents, and made sure everything was still inside. They were and she relaxed completely once again. She could hear the television in the main room from where she was. Uruchi was speaking with someone who replied back in a deep baritone voice. It didn't sound like anyone she knew of, so she assumed it was her husband. [Name] contemplated on making her presence known now that she had woken up from her slumber. She needed to thank Uruchi's husband too for allowing her to stay in their home.  
  
A buzzard went off, and [Name] remained still in bed. Uruchi's husband answered as he greeted the person on the intercom.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Madara-kun. I never thought you'd stop by."  
  
[Name] paled. Madara was here! She set the bag aside, and quickly settled back into bed. She wasn't ready to face him. Not yet, at least. She had dealt with so much in the morning. [Name] still needed to think her plan through. There had to be some way to approach Madara without him finding out her true objective. As she closed her eyes, [Name] continued to listen attentively as Madara entered the home.  
  
"Welcome, Madara-kun!" Uruchi greeted. "Baru-chan informed us you would be coming."  
  
"I apologize for my little brother's imposing. We do not wish to trouble you any further," Madara replied.  
  
"Oh! No need to worry. Uruchi was thrilled having someone to talk to," Teyaki replied.  
  
Uruchi giggled. "[Name]-chan has been a delightful girl to have."  
  
"I'm glad," Madara answered. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's probably still sleeping in her room. She must've been so tired," Uruchi said.  
  
"Do you mind if I go see her?" Madara asked.  
  
"Go on ahead. We'll leave you two alone," Teyaki replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
[Name] gulped. She could hear his footsteps moving closer towards her direction. [Name] tried to calm her beating heart which pounded against her chest. She tried to assimilate a deep sleep. She couldn't allow herself to react should he touch her in any way. The door to her room slowly opened as the door creaked on its hinges. [Name] heard Madara shuffle into the room, and closed the door quietly before turning to her.  
  
He got on his knees as he looked down at her sleeping form. [Name] was resting on her side with the covers pulled up against the lower half of her face. Izuna had told him everything that had transpired earlier in the day. Izuna had done some quick thinking in calling Baru. Had Fugaku learned that [Name] so much as touched a hair on Sasuke's head, [Name] would be spending the rest of the day in jail. Even Madara wouldn't be able to guarantee her release. Fugaku wasn't a man to be trifled with. Madara couldn't let [Name] fall into Fugaku's grasp no matter what. He hated working with the man, but Fugaku was head of the police force. Madara may outrank him, but they held equal power in the clan. What Fugaku thought was best, Madara did not and vice versa.  
  
"What Sasuke doesn't know is that Fugaku made me sign a deal with him in order to repay Sasuke's debt," Madara began. He placed his hand atop of [Name]'s head, and began to brush her hair aside revealing her face. "Bear with me a little longer. You'll be free soon."  
  
[Name] wanted to believe his words. She wanted to ask him to elaborate for her. If Madara told her the entire truth, she could forgive everything. However, she needed to remain still letting Madara think she was sleeping. Even now, she wanted to slap his hand away as he continued to brush her hair. [Name] never had anyone touch her that wasn't Naruto who always gave her a hug when they were younger. Eventually, Madara stopped stroking her hair much to [Name]'s relief.  
  
"What a troublesome girl," Madara sighed.  
  
[Name] heard him move, and she thought he planned to leave right then. However, she felt Madara much closer than normal. His long hair touched her face, and she realized just how close he actually was. His hand was on her head again, and then his lips pressed gently against her temple. [Name] wanted to pull away so badly. What the hell had just happened?!  
  
Madara pulled away just a bit, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll return for you tomorrow," he promised.  
  
[Name] internally squirmed just as Madara moved away from her. He got to his feet, and left the room allowing [Name] to continue to rest. She didn't move until she was certain he was gone from the home. [Name] threw the covers off of her, and she furiously rubbed at her temple to get the gross wet feeling of his lips upon her skin.  
  
 _What the hell was that?!_ she screamed.  
  
If her heart had been pounding against her chest earlier, it was now out of control as [Name] tried to breathe to calm herself down. Was she really ready to play a dangerous game with Madara Uchiha of all people? She wasn't so sure anymore.

 


	9. Chapter 9

[Name] emerged from the guest room the next day upon hearing movement in the kitchen. She had only slept for a few hours with her mind constantly reminding her of Madara's little kiss on her head. How could she ever get much sleep after he had done that to her? [Name] made her way over to the kitchen finding Uruchi making breakfast, and Teyaki sitting at the low lying table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Good morning," she softly spoke.

Teyaki set his newspaper down greeting her with a smile. "Good morning, [Name]-chan! Come, have a seat with us!"

"You're just in time for breakfast, my dear," Uruchi added.

"Thank you," she replied.

[Name] sat across from Teyaki keeping her hands in her lap. She had so much she wanted to ask them about Madara's visit last night. How had he appeared? Was he upset about the trouble she had made in the hotel? [Name] dreaded going back to that place, but she had made a vow to tough it out until she found a way to break free from whatever contract Madara had made for her.

"Oh, before I forget," Uruchi suddenly spoke. She glanced over her shoulder to briefly look at [Name]. "[Name]-chan, Madara-kun was here last night. You were already sleeping when he arrived."

"My apologies. I didn't know he had arrived," [Name] murmured.

"Hm? He went into the room to check on you," Teyaki commented with a slight frown.

[Name] nervously laughed. "I wasn't aware."

"Madara-kun obviously didn't want to disturb her, honey," Uruchi said. "He did leave you some clothes to change into, though. He promised to return for you today."

Teyaki chuckled. "I never thought I'd see Madara so caring of anyone that wasn't Izuna. How'd you charm a guy like him, [Name]-chan?"

She blinked. "Eh?"

Uruchi giggled. "I didn't want to say anything yesterday, but I also noted how Madara-kun's eyes shined when he spoke about you. Baru-chan made no mention of you being Madara-kun's girlfriend."

[Name]'s face flushed red. "Oh no! It's not like that at all!"

Both Uruchi and Teyaki gave her puzzled expressions. "It's not?" Uruchi asked.

"No. We're not dating or anything of the sort," [Name] began.

"Ah. Of course not," Teyaki said. "You're both getting married!"

"You must be right! I mean, [Name]-chan has that fancy dress and jewelry. It has to be from Madara-kun!" Uruchi exclaimed.

"No, no, no. It's not like that, either," [Name] refuted.

"Nonsense! You don't have to hide from us, [Name]-chan. We're glad Madara-kun found someone to finally settle down with. Oh, you're such a charming girl. He's lucky to have someone like you," Uruchi continued.

Teyaki laughed. "We're bound to receive the news from the clan soon. Let's keep our mouths shut until then."

"Of course! It's always exciting to be the first to know these things!"

[Name] could only sigh. They went about their conversation leaving her no room to rebuttal their claims. [Name] figured that both Teyaki and Uruchi would one day learn that she was merely a housekeeper for their clan's hotel and nothing more. Madara wouldn't settle for someone like her from such a low status. Her dreams were to become a teacher. Now that she was seeing a bit of the Uchiha clan's influence and power, she wanted nothing from them. She had to break free somehow.

After breakfast, [Name] showered, got dressed, and gathered her things as she waited for Madara to arrive. She couldn't dodge him like she did last night. When she heard the doorbell ring, her stomach filled with dread. She wondered if Madara would try to make a move on her again like he did last night. In which case, [Name] told herself she would have to be alert for whatever he may try. However, she wasn't too confident she could take him on at all.

"[Name]-chan! Madara-kun is here!" Uruchi called.

She groaned. "Here we go," she mumbled.

[Name] emerged from the guest room heading into the living room where she found Madara standing on the doorway. Uruchi wasn't kidding when she said Madara's eyes shone. He looked excited to see her which unnerved [Name] deep down inside.

"Good morning," she greeted softly.

"I hope you slept well," Madara said.

[Name] merely nodded. She turned to Uruchi and bowed deeply. "Thank you for everything. I will forever be in your debt."

Uruchi waved her off. "No need to thank me, [Name]-chan. Just promise me you'll take good care of Madara-kun."

[Name] froze. She didn't dare to look at him. "Right," she answered.

Madara stepped forward wrapping an arm around her shoulders as his hand firmly rested on the curve of her joint. "We'll be going now, Uruchi-san."

"Alright. Take care, you two!"

Madara did not release [Name] as they walked out of Uruchi's home. The woman was still at the doorway waving her hand to them as they got into the small limousine Madara had arrived in. The door was opened for [Name], and she sat inside quickly smelling the familiar scent of new car. The driver and Madara walked around once [Name] was inside. Madara sat beside her when the other passenger door was opened for him. [Name] looked away directing her attention back to Uruchi's home. The woman had gone back inside. Her safety was gone, but even then, Uruchi was under the impression she was Madara's betrothed.

"Souji-san, please head home," Madara instructed.

"As you wish, sir," the middle aged man answered.

"Please raise the partition. I must have a private word with the young lady."

"Yes, sir."

[Name] watched as the black glass rose up cutting her off from the driver. She was truly alone with Madara now. In the spacious back seat, [Name] crossed her legs keeping to herself as much as she could. She turned her attention back outside seeing the neighborhood go by her.

"Before I begin, why was that woman telling you to take care of me?" Madara inquired amusingly.

"It's nothing important," [Name] answered.

"Everything between you and I is important, [Name]. I am your employer, and I expect my employees to be honest individuals," Madara said.

"Enough with the games, Madara. If it's business you want to talk about, then so be it," [Name] shot back.

"Fine. Izuna went over the details about the incident yesterday morning. I had a word with Sasuke, too. He's apologized."

[Name] humphed. "What good is an apology if I'm the one stuck with the broken dishes?"

"Don't look at it that way, [Name]. Fulfill your duties, and I will let you go free as promised," Madara assured.

"Couldn't you have been satisfied with anyone?" [Name] asked quietly.

Madara cast a glance at her. "What do you mean?"

"Why does it have to be me?"

His lips curved into a small smile. "Because Naruto cares about you deeply."

"What?" she asked as she finally looked at him.

Madara reached over placing a hand over hers. "That's all you need to know."

[Name] immediately pulled away from him drawing back into her side of the car. "Look, if I am going to fulfill your terms, then it's only right that I have terms of my own you need to meet."

Madara arched an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"It's not my fault Naruto and Sasuke totaled your car. This is what it's about right? Otherwise, you have no reason to keep me, and I have every right to call the cops and tell them you kidnapped me."

Madara began to laugh; his body shaking with mirth. "You do realize who the authorities in this city are, right?"

"I'm well aware the police force is under the Uchiha's jurisdiction," [Name] muttered.

"Alright, [Name]. Tell me your demands," Madara relented.

"I want my purse back including my hanko. I want everything I had on me the night you and your brother decided to drug me!"

"First of all, we didn't drug you. Izuna keeps a bottle of chloroform nearby to calm distressed clients," Madara corrected.

"Why in the world would he need something like that?"

"He doesn't like dealing with hysterical people. It's a chore keeping tabs on our clients when they're in the hotel. You never know who will walk through the doors."

[Name] shook her head. "You guys are weird."

"Says the little girl who dressed too elegantly for her job interview," Madara quipped. "I'd say your legs are your greatest asset since you don't have much going on for you up there."

[Name] recoiled as Madara pointed to her chest. "You pervert!"

"How can you say such a thing when I haven't even done anything to you," Madara continued with a smirk, baiting [Name] to play with him further.

"Yes, you've have!" [Name] argued.

Madara turned in his seat to face her. [Name] realized what she had said, and immediately froze with fear. Madara wasn't supposed to have known she was awake during his visit last night. He wasn't supposed to know she overheard everything he said to her. He wasn't supposed to know that she was aware of the kiss he had given to her. There was no clarifying this mistake. He knew. It was apparent to [Name] that there was no way to get around Madara.

"You were awake that entire time..."

He was definitely a sharp man.

"Um..." She had to tell him. "...yes."

His gaze suddenly softened. Madara began to slowly lean in towards her. [Name] shut her eyes turning away from him. She didn't want him close to her again. However, there was nowhere to escape. They were in a moving car confined in a tiny space despite the extra leg room.

Madara sat back in his seat exhaling a tired sigh. "You had this all planned."

"I still haven't even dealt with Naruto, and you expect me to play along like I have no qualms about it? The three of you cannot decide for me! I came back to Konoha to fulfill my dreams, not to end my life chained to something I don't want!" [Name] argued.

"I'll let you make three demands. You've already stated your first. Now, let me listen to the other two," Madara declared.

"I want to talk to my parents. I promised to keep in touch with them."

"And, your last demand?"

"Let me spend one final night with Naruto and his family. At least, let me thank them for everything they've done for me," [Name] said.

Madara scoffed. "You're a fool."

She glared at him. "Don't make fun of me!"

"One night, [Name]. I will send for you and your belongings, and you will begin your duties accordingly. Keep in mind I will be watching your every move even when I am not there," Madara stated.

[Name] crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Silence befell the two. [Name] turned her attention out the window once again now that she no longer had anything to say. She had made a bit of progress, but she realized it wouldn't be easy to win Madara's favor. Not as a business partner, at least. Madara leaned forward, and pressed a button on the panel before him. The glass partition slid down as classical music flowed in from the speakers from the radio.

"Souji-san, head to the Uzumaki residence," Madara ordered.

Souji nodded curtly. "Of course, sir."

[Name] glanced at him questioningly. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Madara asked.

If [Name] didn't know any better, it sounded like Madara was jealous. She couldn't comprehend why he'd be reacting as so, but as she looked at him once again, she found the tiniest hint of a pout as he glanced out the window. She thought she was crazy, but she couldn't help but think even for just a bit that Madara looked cute at that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

[Name] felt relieved the moment she began to recognize the neighborhood where Naruto lived. Madara had kept his word. He was taking her home. A sigh escaped her lips the moment she saw his home come into view. She could finally put behind the last two days of torment she lived. She could move on, and forget everything had ever happened in that dreaded hotel. That was until she felt a firm hand grip her wrist. [Name] was pulled back to the present, and she glanced beside her meeting Madara's dark gaze.  
  
"I've kept my end of the deal. I will send for you tomorrow morning," he stated.  
  
[Name] could only nod. He let go of her wrist, and she quickly gathered her things before getting out of the car. She shut the door without looking back at Madara. The moment she entered the Uzumaki property, the car pulled away with a small screech of tires startling [Name]. Although she had told Madara she would work for him, she had hoped she wouldn't have to see him anymore. [Name] brushed aside her thoughts. She could think about it later. She was glad she was finally in a place she could call home for now.  
  
[Name] pressed the doorbell hearing it chime inside the home. She waited a moment before the door opened revealing Hinata on the other side. Her white eyes widened upon seeing [Name] as her lips parted.  
  
"[Name]!" Hinata uttered.  
  
[Name] couldn't help but break down in front of her. Her shoulders shook as a shaky cry left her mouth. Hinata's arms were around her, and she was leading [Name] into her home. [Name] managed to gather herself just a moment recalling that Hinata's children could be home.  
  
"Are Himawari and Boruto here?"  
  
Hinata shook her head. "No. They're with Naruto running errands."  
  
[Name] took a deep breath as she sat down. "Hinata..."  
  
It was all she could say before she broke down again. Hinata sat beside her rubbing her back comfortingly. She let [Name] let out all the bottled feelings she had as the woman sobbed beside her. Hinata had been worried about [Name]. Naruto had told her that [Name] had stayed with Sasuke. He had made it seem as if Sasuke and [Name] had clicked. However, Hinata knew [Name] had never been fond of Sasuke.  
  
" _That was a long time ago, Hinata. They made up_ ," Naruto explained.  
  
"Did Sasuke-kun do something to you?" Hinata asked.  
  
"He lied to me!" [Name] cried.  
  
"Lied?"  
  
"There was no job interview. He set me up!"  
  
Hinata held up her hands. "Hold on. I'm not following. What do you mean he set you up?"  
  
"Sasuke only offered me that _job_ ," [Name] began, making quotation marks in the air at the mere mention of the word, "because he's in this huge debt with the leader of his clan."  
  
Hinata thought back to the Uchiha clan, and a name came into her mind right away. "Uchiha Madara."  
  
"That's right! A long time ago, Naruto and Sasuke took his car for a drive and ended up crashing into the hotel when they returned."  
  
Hinata gasped. "Oh..."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"More or less," Hinata confessed. "I didn't know that was what actually happened, but everyone at school knew something had happened. Both Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared for a couple of weeks, and returned back at the same time. Everyone found it odd that they would both leave and come back, and act as if nothing had happened. They were acting rather strange, though."  
  
"I get what you mean. I do remember trying to reach out to Naruto for a few days with no answer back in those days. When I asked him what had happened with him, Naruto kept evading the subject. All he would tell me is that he needed some time to himself," [Name] recalled.  
  
"So, Madara-san... You've been with him all this time?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Somewhat. I remember going into the hotel, and being led into this room upstairs. Sasuke was there as was Madara and his brother. I thought something was off, and when I tried to leave the doors were locked. I don't remember much after that. When I came to, I woke up in a bed with Sasuke sleeping next to me," [Name] said.  
  
"You two... Did you..."  
  
"I don't think so. You know Sasuke and I never got along. He was upset at me that he had to come back to the hotel because I couldn't behave. Plus, when I learned what he had done to me, I got into a fist fight with him."  
  
"Oh my god, [Name]!" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
"Madara's brother arranged for me to stay somewhere else for the time being. Otherwise, I probably would be in jail right now for domestic violence."  
  
"Naruto told me you and Sasuke had worked things out."  
  
[Name] scoffed. "That will never happen, Hinata. I've always hated Sasuke ever since I first met him. He hasn't changed one bit. He's still the arrogant, stuck-up brat from school."  
  
"At least, you're home now. Everything will be okay."  
  
"I'm only here for one night. I came to say good-bye to you and your kids," [Name] confessed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Naruto and Sasuke owe a huge debt to Madara. Sasuke worked out a deal with Madara, but Naruto... You and I know Naruto would've never been able to pay Madara for the damages he caused to Madara's car and the hotel. That's where I come in," [Name] continued.  
  
"But, none of that is your fault, [Name]," Hinata argued.  
  
"No, but Madara thought it would be funny if it were I to fill in for Naruto. Naruto has to support you and your children, and I'm certain you guys are saving up every ryo he makes."  
  
"I'm certain we can work something out," Hinata said.  
  
"I don't want you guys to spend any money on me. I'll find a way to get out of this mess. If I can get my hands on the contract Madara signed on my behalf, and find a loophole of some kind, I'm sure I can find my ticket to freedom. Until then, I plan on playing by Madara's rules. As for Naruto... I don't know if I can forgive him for this," [Name] said.  
  
"I don't know what to say, [Name]. I never imagined that Naruto would do something like this especially to you. He was excited that you were coming back to Konoha. He even talked about having you stay with us. He was really looking forward to your arrival. I never thought things would happen this way."  
  
"Hinata..."  
  
"I think... Naruto...still likes you, [Name]."  
  
"Impossible," she murmured.  
  
"He was really heartbroken when you left Konoha. You left a void in his heart," she continued.  
  
"But, Naruto... I kept in touch with him."  
  
"It wasn't the same, [Name]. I thought he had finally moved on the day he asked me out, and then when he asked me to marry him. I believed he had finally gotten over you," she said.  
  
"Hinata, stop. It's true Naruto and I were close, but he chose you in the end. You have a family together. I have no desire to get in between the two of you. That's why I think leaving is for the best despite my circumstances. Even though I'm pissed at Naruto and Sasuke, I'm going to take advantage of my situation. The Uchiha clan plan to give me everything that I want and need so long as I do as they say. In the meantime, I'm going to keep my distance from you guys especially Naruto. Although, I do have to hear his side of the story eventually," [Name] explained.  
  
"So, you really do plan to stay with the Uchihas?"  
  
"Madara seems content in keeping me. I've already worked out a deal with him. It's my turn to comply to his wishes," she answered.  
  
"I don't know Madara Uchiha personally, but I want you to be careful, [Name]. Madara is a very powerful man. He has a lot of influence and connections. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Hinata said.  
  
"I don't think it can get any worse than it already has," [Name] muttered.  
  
Mikoto Uchiha snagged clothes pin after clothes pin gather the dry laundry in her arms. The sun shone brightly, and birds chirped in the distance. It was such a perfect day. Even Fugaku was staying home from work today, and Mikoto prayed nothing came up that would draw her husband away. She would have her family together after so long, and she was already preparing a mental list of all the ingredients she would need for dinner.

After gathering her laundry, Mikoto entered her home just as the front door slid open.

 

"I'm home!"

 

Her face lit up upon hearing Sasuke's voice. Mikoto rushed out into the foyer to greet him.

 

"Welcome back!"

 

"Hey. I got a call from dad. Is he around?"

 

"He's in the study. Is everything alright?"

 

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

 

"If you need anything, let me know," Mikoto said.

 

"Thanks."

 

Sasuke excused himself, and went in search of his father. It was unusual for Fugaku to call him. Sasuke had already planned to stop by his parent's home later in the day. However, Fugaku had summoned him. Sasuke didn't wish to worry his mother, but he was curious as to what his father wanted to talk to him about. Sasuke knocked on the study room door. He heard his father's voice granting him permission to enter. Sasuke pushed the door open hearing it squeak on its hinges.

 

"I'm here."

 

"Have a seat," Fugaku ordered.

 

Sasuke knew something was up judging from Fugaku's tone. Nevertheless, he obeyed his father, and sat in one of the plush leather seats.

 

"I've gotten word that there was a confrontation involving you and a woman at the hotel," Fugaku began.

 

"It was nothing serious," Sasuke answered.

 

"I want her name, Sasuke. I don't care if she's a patron. No one disgraces the Uchiha," Fugaku stated.

 

"I can tell you that she's not a patron. She's an employee of the hotel. Newly hired."

 

"Then, I'll have her fired. She should have thought twice before putting her hands on you."

 

"Good luck getting her fired, tou-san. This woman is under Madara's protection," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

 

"What?"

 

"Both Madara and Izuna have taken an interest in her. In exchange, they've reduced my debt to them. Instead of two years, I'll be free from my duties at the hotel after the jubilee," Sasuke explained.

 

"I can't believe it. It is so unlike Madara to take someone in like that."

 

"You can send your thanks to Naruto. He was the one who told me she was available."

 

"Who is that woman?" Fugaku asked.

 

"An old classmate who moved away after middle school. [Surname] [Name]."

 

"[Surname]... Her father wouldn't happen to be Toshio, would it?"

 

"I think so. Why?"

 

Fugaku leaned back in his chair sighing tiredly. "The reason why that girl is under Madara's protection is because [Surname] Toshio is indebted to the clan. I'm guessing she doesn't know the real reason why her family ended up moving from Konoha."

 

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

 

"Toshio-san practically sold everything he had to avoid going to jail for fraud. He employed Tajima's services to save him."

 

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise.  _Madara's father?!_

 

"Was he really guilty?" Sasuke asked.

 

"No. It was an inside job, but all signs pointed to her father, Toshio. His name was tarnished despite his innocence. He couldn't come up with the rest of the money to pay Tajima for his services. So, Toshio-san offered him something else. Something that will land him in jail should he return to Konoha."

 

"Tou-san, please tell me it's not what I'm thinking," Sasuke began.

 

"Toshio offered his daughter to Tajima. The clan accepted. [Name] has the Uchiha clan's blessings. She is protected by us which is why she was able to freely return to this city. However, by her 25th birthday, she must marry someone from our clan. Otherwise, we are free to take her father to jail. The clan will destroy her, as well," Fugaku explained.

 

"I guess that's why Madara was so interested in her when he learned of her name," Sasuke commented.

 

"We are too, Sasuke," Fugaku said.

 

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

 

"I'd like to see Madara's face when he learns she's marrying into our family," Fugaku continued, chuckling slightly.

 

"I don't know about Itachi, but there's a problem regarding me."

 

"What is it?"

 

"[Name] absolutely hates me, and I have no interest for her. I guess your game ends here," Sasuke replied.

 

Fugaku slammed his hands on his desk startling Sasuke. "Make her yours. Steal her from Madara. If we have her, I can take control of this clan. I will make Madara pay for all that he's done to us!"

 

Sasuke gulped. He never imagined things would turn out this way. Just how valuable was [Name] that her very presence could influence clan politics? Sasuke was having a hard time believing that she was important. However, one look into his father's eyes told him that he wasn't joking. If [Name] was mad about the contract Madara ratified for her, she was going to be pissed when she learned of her new situation.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto yanked the keys out of the lock as he entered his home. He removed his shoes exhaling a tiring breath after a long day at work. He looked forward to a warm meal, spend a bit of time with his family, and go straight to bed. Once Naruto walked into his living room, he set his briefcase down getting ready to hang his coat in the closet uttering a cheerful greet to his wife.  
  
"Hinata! I'm home!"  
  
His cerulean eyes glanced towards the kitchen behind the dinning room table where he found [Name] sitting with her arms folded on the table. Naruto froze; eyes widened in shock at her presence. [Name] was back. She was staring at him with a sharp gaze that revealed nothing to him. He didn't think much of it, either. All that registered in his mind was that his friend was back. Madara had let her go.  
  
"[Name]!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his coat down and rushing to her side.  
  
She swallowed bitterly as Naruto threw his arms around her tackling her a bit in the chair she sat in. His embrace was bone crushing, but she withstood it letting him hold her for as much as he wanted to.  
  
"Oh, [Name]! I was so worried!"  
  
"Were you, now?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"Of course, I was!" Naruto replied as he took a step back. "I hadn't heard from you since I dropped you off, and your parents called, too. I told them you were sleeping at the time, so they said they'd call back."  
  
"There's no need to. I already called them, and explained I was tired from job searching. They're very thankful for your hospitality," [Name] said.  
  
Naruto grinned. "That's what friends are for."  
  
"Yes. I suppose that's one way of interpreting it," she continued, pushing her chair back as she got to her feet. "Friends go out of their way to help one another. They certainly don't go out of their way to set them up with a lie."  
  
Naruto faltered. "What?"  
  
"Imagine my reaction waking up to Sasuke of all people, and finding out the dirty little mess the two of you got into back in high school."  
  
Naruto's mouth fell ajar realizing what [Name] was talking about. Sasuke had gone ahead with the plan, alright. He remembered texting him about [Name] and wanting to meet up like old times. What Naruto didn't tell [Name] was that Sasuke had called back afterward planning to offer her the open position at the bank.  
  
" _Look at it this way. We'll be free from that stupid debt sooner or later_ ", Sasuke explained.  
  
" _But, why does it have to be [Name]?_ " Naruto asked.  
  
" _I don't know. She's special, I guess._ "  
  
Naruto frowned. " _Special? How? It's [Name]! There's nothing special about her._ "  
  
Sasuke chuckled. " _I hope you're right._ "  
  
It was rare to hear Sasuke laugh, and it had unnerved Naruto at the time. Now, he was afraid. Sasuke had told everything to [Name], and the contract Madara showed him the day before ensured she wouldn't get away. [Name] was trapped just as much as they were.  
  
"[Name], I can explain," Naruto began.  
  
"What is there to explain? I've heard it all," she said.  
  
"Please, just listen. It was a stupid mistake--"  
  
"Just like all the others you've made, right?"  
  
"Alright, I deserve that. I've made lots of them in the past, but I planned to pay this off somehow," Naruto replied.  
  
"By following Sasuke's advice and using me as collateral?" [Name] spat.  
  
"It's nothing like that. You'll be working for the Uchiha clan part time, and you'll be let go as soon as the jubilee is over with," Naruto said.  
  
"You expect me to be okay with this like it's nothing?! You two lied to me! I can expect a lot from Sasuke given the fact that we've never liked each other, but you... Naruto, you betrayed me. I thought I could trust you!"  
  
"[Name], I never meant to hurt you. Just, bear with it for now. I'll work out a deal with Madara," Naruto reasoned.  
  
"He won't listen. He won't let me go just like that," [Name] said.  
  
"He has to. He can't keep you against your will."  
  
"He'll find a way. He's already getting too attached as it is."  
  
Naruto perked up. "What did you say?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"Look, I'll wait after the jubilee is over. In the meantime, I'll talk it over with my boss. You know, my mom was part of the Uzumaki clan, and they have ties with the Senju clan. I work with them, and see if we can come to a deal with Madara," Naruto suggested.  
  
"Do what you want. I have to get going."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You want me to wait until the jubilee is over, right? Well, I have a contract to fulfill until then. We'll see if your little plan works," [Name] said.  
  
"[Name], you don't have to do this," Naruto argued.  
  
"I actually do. Sasuke's dad has every right to throw me in jail for touching his precious son. I think it is in my best interest not to defy the Uchiha clan right now."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You said it yourself. Sasuke and I worked out our differences. He slept very soundly next to me the other night," [Name] replied.  
  
She walked past Naruto towards the closet where he planned to hang his coat. [Name] sidestepped his belongings opening the closet door to retrieve her luggage. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her suitcases.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where else? I'm going to work."  
  
"I can take you."  
  
"No, thank you. I know my way to the hotel already. I'll be fine."  
  
"[Name]," Naruto called.  
  
She paid him no mind. [Name] rolled her suitcase towards the door, slipped on her shoes, and walked out. She let Naruto's protests die in the background. She had said her piece. She had heard everything she needed to hear. [Name] stood on the sidewalk where a black car promptly pulled up. Naruto froze at his doorway watching as an elderly man stepped out. The chauffeur took [Name]'s luggage from her, and popped open the trunk to put it away.  
  
He heard a door open, and saw a person get out on the car. Naruto's hands gripped the door frame. Madara Uchiha turned around, and smirked triumphantly at him. He walked around opening the door for [Name] to get inside. She did so without so much as a word. Madara shut the door for her, and then promptly walked back around getting in on the other side of the backseat. The chauffeur closed the door for him, and then got back behind the wheel. They drove off leaving him standing dejected at his front door. She had this planned from the beginning. Naruto supposed this was [Name]'s way of getting back at him. He lost her for good now. His years with her as friends had gone down the drain. Whatever bit of relationship they had had been shattered.  
  
"I suppose it went better than expected," Madara commented.  
  
"Our deal is complete. I want my things now," [Name] demanded.  
  
"In time, dear [Name]. First, I want to show you the lounge."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It's where you will begin working. I don't expect you to mix cocktail drinks for our guests, but you can serve them," Madara explained.  
  
"You want me to work as a waitress?" [Name] questioned.  
  
"Call it what you want, but you will learn. I'm certain you were told your duties will range from time to time."  
  
[Name] bit back her words. That had been told to her when the job was first offered to her. Whereas most people held one position, [Name] didn't imagine she would be doing just about anything in the hotel. She didn't like the idea of being a waitress, but there wouldn't be any harm working it for a while. As long as she was getting paid, and able to continue with her studies, she would put up with it.  
  
When they arrived to the hotel, Madara ordered for [Name]'s things to be taken to an empty room in the hotel. He explained that they had yet to figure out where she would reside while she worked for them. In the meantime, she could take a private room in the hotel to stay in.  
  
"Unless you prefer to go home with me," Madara suggested.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
He chuckled. "Follow me."  
  
He led her into the office, up the flight of stairs at the back, and into the private lounge they first met in. There was no one there unlike the last time, and it unnerved [Name] to think she would be alone with him again.  
  
"Care for a drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
Madara shrugged. She watched him take an empty glass, and throw a few cubes of ice inside. He took a crystal jar filled with an alcoholic beverage, and pour himself a glass before setting the jar back down. Madara walked towards the large windows looking down at the lounge. A live band played jazz music while patrons sat at individual tables talking with others. Some patrons were snuggled up with a couple of women getting drunk as they ordered drink after drink.  
  
[Name] couldn't help but make a disgusted face as she turned away. Her expression went unnoticed. Madara took a sip of his drink before speaking.  
  
"We have measures against those who choose to disrupt the ambiance. Our goal is to provide a relaxing atmosphere, and we certainly can't do that with a drunkard running around our grounds."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better," she muttered.  
  
"You needn't worry, [Name]. Kagami has a watchful eye. He sees everything from the bar, and I'll be here monitoring you. If I see anything that displeases me, I'll let him know," Madara assured.  
  
"So, when do I begin?" she asked.  
  
As if on cue, the door creaked open as someone entered the private lounge. [Name] looked over to find Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, standing by the door. Itachi bowed politely.  
  
"I am here as you've requested, Madara-sama."  
  
Madara smiled. "You will teach [Name] everything she needs to learn in the lounge. She will begin working there starting tonight."  
  
"Of course. This way, [Name]-san."  
  
She looked back at Madara who nodded giving her silent consent to go with him. With a deep sigh, [Name] followed after Itachi leaving the private lounge. She followed him down the stairs, and out the main office. She hoped everything would go alright.


	12. Chapter 12

[Name] followed Itachi towards a back room where numerous lockers could be found inside. A couch, small television, sink, and table could also be found inside. [Name] determined this was the employee break room. She stood in the middle of the room looking around as Itachi walked towards a closet. The door squeaked a bit as he opened it before Itachi glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"What size do you wear?"  
  
[Name] bristled at the mere question. However, when she saw past Itachi at the plastic wrapped clothes neatly folded on the shelves inside, she knew what he meant by his question. She reluctantly replied her dress size to him, and Itachi promptly searched for a uniform for her to wear. He presented her with a black dress. It was nothing fancy. The sleeves were short and puffy, the skirt of the dress came up to mid-thigh and ruffled out a bit, and it had a small high collar that buttoned in the middle. The fabric itself felt uncomfortable, but [Name] decided to bare with it.  
  
Itachi had also procured an apron for her to wear, and left [Name] alone in the break room to change in private. She stared at the door apprehensively, afraid someone would come inside while she changed. [Name] took a deep breath.  
  
 _Calm down, [Name]. You swore to Naruto you would get through this. The worst has already happened. Even if Madara promised his protection, better him than someone you don't know, right?_ [Name] thought.  
  
Although she thought that, [Name] found it preposterous she was relying on Madara to watch over her. Of all people, she was trusting Madara over anyone else. She slowly began unbuttoning her shirt seeing the small white buttons pull away from their restraints. Her mind wandered back to Naruto seeing the dejected expression on his face as she left him standing in his doorway. She wanted to run back and forgive him. He had always been her precious friend whom she bared her entire soul to him. [Name] could briefly recall their time together as children playing on the swing set in the park, or dangling from monkey bars. She missed those days, but most importantly the bond she had with Naruto. Part of her wondered why she hadn't done much worse to Naruto. Why hadn't she lashed out at him like she had done with Sasuke?  
  
[Name] glowered at the mere thought of him, though. Sasuke had been the culprit of it all. He had planted the idea in Naruto, goaded him into accepting in using [Name] as collateral for their actions. Sasuke had never cared for [Name], and neither had she of him. Naruto had been the one to introduce them both since the blond always had a knack for making friends with everyone. [Name] got along quite well with everyone in their class in middle school. However, Sasuke Uchiha was a different case. The moment [Name] had greeted Sasuke, he had made it known that she was beneath him. [Name] could see the snobbish attitude Sasuke radiated, and she hated him even more for going out of his way to ridicule Naruto on more than one occasion calling him a dunce every chance he got. Although Sasuke got high marks, he was no genius. Rumors said he was always in his older brother's shadow. [Name] never bothered to confirm those rumors. Anything having to do with Sasuke did not interest her as did most girls in their school.  
  
[Name] eventually got dressed in the uniform, and stepped out to meet Itachi. He gave her a once over noting how the uniform fit well against her body.  
  
"It's not too tight?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "It fits."  
  
[Name] walked ahead of Itachi wanting to get the night over with as soon as possible. However, Itachi quickly held her back grasping onto the back of her arm gently. [Name] was prepared to whirl around, and demand what he was doing. Itachi kept her from moving, though, as he knelt down a bit.  
  
"Your bow needs some work. Madara expects his employees to wear their uniform in a clean and neat manner."  
  
[Name] gazed at the wall dumbfounded. "Seriously?"  
  
Itachi chuckled a bit. "It's ridiculous, but it does set an example," he said, as he began to retie [Name]'s apron.  
  
She tensed a bit feeling his fingers adjust the small white apron around her waist again. She tried her best not to squirm under his touch as he re-worked the knot. [Name] jumped a bit feeling the sash snug against her back. She felt Itachi finish the knot, and took a step away from him once he released her. [Name] felt behind her back, and she could feel the bow much prominent than before.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"No problem," Itachi replied. "We should get going. It's late."  
  
"Um, I know I can't pour drinks," [Name] began as she began to follow Itachi again. "But, I don't know if I'll be any good at delivering orders. I mean, it sounds simple, but I'm pretty clumsy and not a very good conversationalist."  
  
"You seem to be doing well right now in regards of talking," Itachi noted.  
  
"That's because you're Sasuke's brother, and I have no choice but to talk to you," [Name] pointed out. "I just... I don't know if I could bring myself to say anything to the clients."  
  
"You thank them for their patience and hand them their order placing it neatly on the table. You don't want to spill anything. It looks bad on you, but more importantly on the hotel. You have to remember that you are here to set the image this hotel has preserved for generations."  
  
[Name]'s eyes bulged. "G-Generations?!"  
  
"It isn't known how the Uchiha came to own the hotel. The previous owners are a mystery themselves. However, it's been in our clan for many years. We have inherited the hotel's legacy, and all that it encompasses," Itachi explained.  
  
"But, it's just a hotel. How is this hotel any different from others?" [Name] asked.  
  
"I can't say. Not because I don't want to, but because even I aren't allowed to know everything," Itachi replied.  
  
[Name] sighed. "Look, as long as there's no shady business going on here, I feel like I'll be okay working here until my contract is up."  
  
Itachi laughed. "Shady business?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Madara can be many things, but even he doesn't wish to soil his hands in that manner. The Uchiha are prideful people. No one in the clan would stoop so low," Itachi assured.  
  
[Name] crossed her arms. "I hope so."  
  
  
  
Madara continued to gaze out the window at the lounge below him. He paid no mind when the door to the private lounge opened. Izuna stepped inside ready to join his brother for another night supervising the hotel staff and clients. Recently, Madara had been obsessed with the hotel, and he had every right to be. [Name] [Surname] was within his reach. Although, anyone could have their hand with her, too.  
  
"I see our little angel has yet to make her presence," Izuna commented as he peered down into the lounge.  
  
"She'll be here soon. Itachi is accommodating her with her uniform."  
  
Izuna hummed. "Don't you think that was a bit too much?"  
  
Madara gazed at him. "You would have done the same."  
  
Izuna chuckled. "You know me well, brother."  
  
Madara turned away from the window, and made his way towards the sofa. Izuna sat askew from him reclining into the plush leather. He watched his brother set his drink down on the glass top table next to a manila folder. It was [Name]'s contract.  
  
"I've sent a copy to Toshio. He should be receiving it in the mail soon."  
  
"Big brother, you--"  
  
"I'll do it after the jubilee ends," Madara announced, a smile on his face as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Nii-san, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Izuna asked.  
  
Madara looked back at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone in the clan already knows [Name] has returned to Konoha thanks to Fugaku."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I tried to keep it contained, but Fugaku already knows [Name] had an altercation with Sasuke. He's made it known that he plans to capitalize on the treaty drafted by our father on behalf of the clan," Izuna explained.  
  
Madara growled. "He's already married to Mikoto, but he plans to use his sons to rule the clan," he realized.  
  
"It doesn't necessarily has to be Itachi or Sasuke. Anyone can marry [Name], and claim leadership within the clan. Both you and Fugaku are in a precarious situation."  
  
"Why isn't the council intervening?!" Madara shouted.  
  
"Because they are tired of waiting, nii-san. They want a definitive leader."  
  
"Then, what was the purpose of naming me a leader? I was appointed in order to prevent that bastard of Fugaku from having all the power in the clan!"  
  
"True. The two of you share joint power, but as neither of the two has made a move, the council agreed it was time to take action," Izuna continued.  
  
"Now?! It's rather convenient of them that [Name] showed up out of the blue, then!" Madara spat sarcastically.  
  
"Even I am aware you've been searching for her for quite some time under the clan's noses," Izuna revealed.  
  
"That was--"  
  
"You can't even tell me, your own brother, what you're up to?" Izuna pressed.  
  
"Izuna, I'm doing this for us! All of father's legal connections wont help us if Fugaku and his sons get a hold of the clan's leadership. He'll bury us the first chance he gets!"  
  
"Maybe you should have thought twice before you crossed Fugaku."  
  
"Izuna!"  
  
"How can you place all your hopes on one girl?!" he yelled. Izuna rose to his feet glaring down at his brother. "If it were any other girl, you would have sent her away as you've done with all the others! Sasuke would have been liberated from the burden you've placed on him had you hired the first woman that walked through those doors instead of [Name]! We would have had to deal with Fugaku at all!"  
  
Madara flinched. Izuna had never raised his voice at him. They bickered like all brothers and sisters did. However, this was a new side to him. Madara had never seen Izuna so incensed with him.  
  
"Fugaku owes me for saving his son from criminal charges. Don't turn this on me, Izuna!"  
  
Izuna turned away from him, and crossed his arms. "I'll repeat myself once again, nii-san. You don't have to be the one to marry [Name]. I'll do it myself, and end this once and for all!"  
  
Madara got to his feet as Izuna began to march away. "Izuna! Izuna!"  
  
His younger brother ignored him slamming the door shut on his way out. Madara sighed frustratingly looking down at the folder on the table. He flipped it open seeing [Name]'s identification card clipped to her contract. He removed the card bringing it closer to him as he looked at her picture. She had a smile on her face, her [e/c] eyes clear and gleaming. She looked so happy having her picture taken that Madara briefly wondered if it had been due to the fact that she was applying for her identification card. He threw the card back onto the table, and collapsed back on the sofa.  
  
"It's for your own good, [Name]. Izuna or I... I don't care which of the two of us you pick, but you will become ours," Madara vowed.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke stepped out of the convenience store with a bag in hand. The automatic doors slid shut as he moved away from the entrance, and stepped up towards the vending machines nearby. He had another late night shift at the hotel once again, and had stopped by the store on the way to the hotel for some snacks. Sasuke had access to the hotel's kitchens, of course. There was no need to stop by a convenience store, but he liked to indulge in fast food every now and then much to Mikoto's disapproval. She believed her little boy needed proper nutrients to still grow unlike the cheap food Sasuke tended to favor to sate his cravings for a simple riceball.  
  
As Sasuke inserted a couple of coins into the vending machine, he heard someone step closer to him prompting him to look up. His finger hovered over the button for his selected choice of beverage as he locked gazes with a familiar pinkette. Her lips curved into a small smile, cheeks flushing immediately, and her hands clasping together in front of her. She wasn't dressed in her usual scrubs meaning that she was off work from the hospital. Sasuke made no move to greet her.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began. "How are you?"  
  
Sasuke did not answer as he turned his attention back to the vending machine. Instead of picking his drink, he selected a strawberry flavored drink hearing the vending machine automatically fulfill his order. Sakura looked down noticing the bag in his hand, and understood where he was going.  
  
"You have work today?" She asked, hoping to start a conversation with him.  
  
They were old friends. At least, Sakura still liked to think so. Sasuke had always been a person of few words when it came to her. He could easily talk with Naruto, and she never quite understood that. But, however little Sasuke spoke to her, Sakura had appreciated it. So, when Sasuke took the drink out of the vending machine and threw it at her for her to catch, not only was Sakura surprised to have caught it, but she was surprised by his generosity.  
  
"I get off at five in the morning," he told her. He reached into his pocket retrieving more change for his drink.  
  
"I know that," Sakura said, remembering that little detail. "I was wondering if I could accompany you on the way."  
  
Sasuke looked over at her. "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"You don't have a car."  
  
"My brother is at the hotel. I'll borrow his car."  
  
Sakura beamed. "Then, it's a deal."  
  
She wished it were a date, but she would settle for this in the meantime. Sakura was aware of Sasuke's predicament, and she had pummeled Naruto to near death when she found out he had dragged Sasuke into his stupid mess. Although, now Sakura understood Sasuke had been just as guilty as Naruto. The two had to own up to their mistake. It was a blessing the Uchiha clan leader had been lenient, and that he could work out a deal with Sasuke. They were family, of course. Family members watched out for each other, or so Sakura believed.  
  
Sasuke grabbed his drink, and promptly turned around. Sakura rushed to meet him walking side by side with him as they headed down the road. Sakura popped open her drink taking a sip of the sweet taste of her strawberry drink. It was a common drink, but nothing tasted more heavenly for her than that especially as it had been a gift from Sasuke.  
  
Back at the hotel, [Name] took a look around the lounge. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling provided a warm glow around the entire room creating a calming affect in the rather dark decor of the lounge. Seeing the clients--mostly men--sitting comfortably at their tables, talking, speaking with women that accompanied them, and enjoying the soft music playing from the live jazz band at the other end of the spacious room made [Name] feel jitters. Her stomach was in knots now that she stood in the lounge than from the safe confines of the private room above them. Madara said he would be watching, and he must've noticed her already as she entered the lounge.  
  
[Name] jumped as she felt a hand on her back. She looked up at Itachi who stared back at her with surprise. He did not mean to startle her, but he had noticed her nervousness.  
  
"I'm sorry," he began.  
  
[Name] raised her hands up in front of her. "No. Don't be. It's just... I'm..."  
  
"It's scary, I know," Itachi said. [Name] quirked an eyebrow as she gazed at him puzzled. He looked down at her with smile. "I don't like being here, either."  
  
He walked ahead of her heading towards the bar. A few customers sat on the stools enjoying their drinks. Itachi paid no mind to them, but [Name] couldn't help but look at them. They looked to be mostly businessmen getting wasted on cup after cup of alcohol although none of them looked to be affected from what [Name] could tell.  
  
A man behind the counter approached them. He was dressed in a black vest and white dress shirt with firmly pressed black slacks. A small, black bow tie adorned his neck. The man looked prim and proper, and [Name] couldn't help but be taken aback by his physique. His messy, tousled hair flounced a little as he made his way to them, a gentle smile gracing his lips as his dark eyes settled on her right away.  
  
"Itachi-kun, what brings you by?" he asked, his voice a deep tone that sounded smooth to [Name]'s ears.  
  
"I am here to train our new employee in the lounge," Itachi replied.  
  
"Oh. Madara-sama placed her here, then."  
  
[Name] politely bowed. "It's a pleasure to work with you."  
  
"Of course. Where are my manners? I am Uchiha Kagami. I'm sure you've met my son already," he spoke.  
  
[Name]'s eyes widened. "Itachi-san?"  
  
Kagami laughed. "No. No. Shisui is my son. He's good friends with Itachi-kun."  
  
"Oh. Of course! I think I remember him. The two of you look alike now that I think about it," [Name] commented, trying to recover from her blunder.  
  
"I get that a lot," Kagami commented before turning to Itachi. "What does Madara-sama wish for her to do?"  
  
"Mainly to help serve the drinks. I suppose he plans to have her waitress for a bit in order to prepare [Name] for the jubilee," Itachi explained.  
  
"Count me out for that event," Kagami said as he leaned away from the counter.  
  
"You plan on skipping?" Itachi questioned with a smile.  
  
"For the same reasons you are," Kagami answered. "I'm too old to show up with a date, anyway."  
  
[Name] had no idea what they were talking about, and thought best not to comment on their conversation even though she noted Kagami's comment about his age. He certainly didn't look to be over thirty-five from what she could tell.  
  
"I plan to have [Name] practice balancing a tray first. I hope you don't mind helping us out," Itachi continued, getting straight to work.  
  
"Not at all. Table fourteen is due for another set of drinks. I'll have them prepared immediately," Kagami replied.  
  
[Name] paled. "Itachi-san, I'm not so sure about this anymore."  
  
"Don't fret, [Name]-san. If you wish to hold the tray with both hands, that's fine for today. Although, you'll have to get used to doing it with just one hand afterwards. We'll work on that in between orders," Itachi said.  
  
"But, I don't know what to say to the clients," [Name] protested.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I've told you to thank them for being patient. That's all you have to say, and do try to remember their names. We sometimes tend to get prominent figures. It builds up our reputation if we meet their satisfaction."  
  
[Name] groaned. "It doesn't sound easy at all."  
  
"Here you go. Table fourteen," Kagami announced.  
  
[Name] felt her heart stop upon seeing the tray in front of her with two champagne glasses, and one small cup of some kind of liquor. All she ever had was beer after school back home, so she couldn't really tell what it was. Itachi took the tray, and lifted it up on one hand demonstrating the proper way [Name] was supposed to pose.  
  
"We only have a few seconds, so I want you to memorize this posture for now. Let it come to you naturally, and remember to thank them. Now, go," Itachi said.  
  
He placed the tray in [Name]'s hands right away. [Name] was too stunned to hold onto it properly that the glasses jostled on the tray startling her. Itachi gave her a look that told her to calm down. She couldn't mess this up. He sent her on her way allowing her to carry the tray in both of her hands. [Name] was too nervous to move fast like the two other waiters in the room. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she timidly made her way to table fourteen. Except, Itachi hadn't told her which table was number fourteen. [Name] came to a complete stop as she realized this. She looked around the lounge hoping to see a sign of table fourteen whichever table that may be.  
  
[Name] looked behind her towards the bar seeing Itachi pointing to her right. He was directing her towards the location of the table. She glanced at the area meeting several curious gazes as she moved past them. However, just as [Name] began to maneuver around a table, she felt her feet trip and she ended up crashing onto the carpeted floor. She felt the alcohol spill all over her and onto the carpet beneath her hands. The lights immediately turned off obscuring the lounge in complete darkness. A spot light came on focusing on the band which began to play lively music. [Name] felt herself being helped up as a pair of hands pulled her onto her feet beneath her arms. She was whisked away feeling others slip past her. Everything around her blurred, and she couldn't focus on anything as she was rushed out of the lounge.  
  
Sasuke stopped in his tracks seeing Itachi rush [Name] across the lobby towards the employee lounge. Sakura came to a stop beside him watching the two disappear behind a door.  
  
"Who is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
The office door opened prompting the two to see Madara emerge from the room. Sasuke quickly shoved his snacks in Sakura's hands, and ran after his older brother. Madara couldn't be left alone with [Name] even if Itachi was present. Their father had made it clear. [Name] was to be protected from him. Sasuke had no desire to marry her, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Madara keep sole control of the clan.  
  
Madara stopped briefly to glance at Sakura after seeing Sasuke leave towards the employee lounge room. She gulped meeting the Uchiha clan leader feeling small and insignificant all of a sudden. He glared at her before turning to the front desk where the office door remained fully open.  
  
"Tekka, get rid of her!"  
  
Sakura flinched. "It's alright. I'll be leaving right away."  
  
She placed Sasuke's belongings on the front desk, and turned around without so much as a good-bye. She seldom met the man in person, although she had seen him on TV and the newspapers. He was Uchiha Madara, one of the two clan leaders for the Uchiha clan. Sakura still wasn't sure how that worked, but Naruto had briefly explained that Madara and his father shared equal power in the clan. She couldn't fathom how Madara truly was, but something about the girl being led away into the employee room by Itachi made Madara angry even moreso when Sasuke chased after them.  
  
"Don't return or I'll have you escorted to the police station," Tekka warned as soon as Sakura stepped outside the hotel.  
  
"I understand," she answered tersely.  
  
Sakura huffed as she walked away from the front doors of the hotel. She had hoped to spend time with Sasuke, but that girl--whoever she was--had to ruin everything. It would be a while before Sakura could find time for herself and for Sasuke again. With the way things were, Sakura knew that poor girl was surely to be fired if the clan leader had to be involved. Sakura had nothing to worry about. She would make her next encounter with Sasuke more special than tonight.

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Sakura-chan?"

 

The pink haired Haruno looked up from the dark pavement meeting Naruto Uzumaki's worried expression. She had been lost in her own thoughts as she walked back home late at night, she hadn't heard her blond friend approaching. Sakura sheepishly smiled at him sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Hey."

 

Naruto immediately shrugged off his coat, and ran to place it around her surprising Sakura. It had been rather chilly tonight, and he could quickly tell she was shivering in the thin sweater she wore.

 

"What are you doing out here so late?" Naruto asked.

 

"Well, I was trying to catch a ride home. My car broke down, and I haven't had a chance to get it fixed."

 

"You were going to see Sasuke, weren't you?"

 

Sakura blushed, averting her gaze to the ground between them. "It's been a while."

 

"That jerk! I'm going to kick his ass for rejecting you!" Naruto hissed.

 

Her head snapped up. "No! No! No! It's not his fault, Naruto!"

 

"It's not?"

 

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know exactly what happened. As soon as we entered the lobby, Sasuke and I saw his brother escort this girl from the lounge. Then, that guy... Uchiha Madara... He came out of the office, and rushed right after them."

 

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing Madara's name. He instantly knew that the girl Sakura had seen was none other than [Name]. A knot formed in his stomach as fear settled within him. He worried over [Name]'s well being.

 

"When Sasuke saw Madara, his entire demeanor changed. Madara ordered me out of the hotel, and Sasuke went after his brother and that girl. I can't explain it clearly, but it looked like Sasuke didn't want that man near his brother and that girl," Sakura continued.

 

"We have to go to the hotel," Naruto declared.

 

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

 

"Sasuke needs our help. Besides, I'm still going to kick his ass for ditching you like that."

 

"Naruto!" Sakura began in protest. He immediately took off running leaving her behind. "Wait!"

 

She hard to warn that knucklehead that it wouldn't be easy to get inside the hotel right now. Sakura had been escorted out already. If she returned, the man by the name of Tekka would keep his promise. The police force would descend upon the hotel within minutes. Sakura had already had the distinct pleasure of meeting Sasuke's dad, and none of it had been good. Fugaku had stared at her like he was the dirt beneath his shoes. Not to mention, he absolutely loathed Naruto for what he did with Sasuke all those years ago. In Fugaku's eyes, Naruto was solely responsible for crashing Madara's car into the hotel.

 

Back at the hotel, Sasuke rushed into the employee break room as fast as he could hearing Madara right behind him. He swung the door shut behind him forcefully, but Madara had managed to catch up threw it right back hitting Sasuke in the back of the head. The younger Uchiha stumbled forward hissing in pain. He glowered at Madara who stared right back at him with a piercing glare. He knew what Sasuke just tried to do, and wasn't the least bit sorry for hitting him with the door.

 

"Move," Madara muttered, shoving Sasuke aside as he walked by.

 

Sasuke quickly caught himself, and yanked Madara back by his elbow. "What are you going to do to her?" He quietly asked.

 

Madara pulled away from him denying Sasuke an answer. He continued into the break room finding Itachi standing in front of [Name] trying to console her as he propped her against the counter on the far side of the spacious room. A displeased frown tugged at Madara's lips while Sasuke inwardly smirked. With Itachi near [Name], there was no way Madara could have his way with her.

 

Madara cleared his throat. "[Name], could we talk?" He asked.

 

Itachi stepped away from her looking back at the Uchiha co-leader. When [Name] looked up to see him, Madara noted her red puffy eyes and tear streaked face. She was crying and shaking. Madara's expression softened, and he quickly walked over to her pulling [Name] into him.

 

"There. There. It's alright, [Name]-chan," Madara murmured softly as he patted her head in comfort.

 

[Name] stiffened in his arms. The kiss he had placed on her head resurfaced in her mind, and she immediately became squeamish. Sasuke stepped in yanking [Name] from Madara's hold. She winced from the tight grip Sasuke had on her arm. [Name] tried to pull herself away from him unbeknownst to Sasuke who continued to glare at Madara.

 

Madara stared him down equally. "You insolent little--"

 

"Madara-sama," Itachi interjected drawing the clan leader's attention toward him. With a pleasant smile, Itachi continued. "It was rather soon to place [Name]-san in the lounge tonight. It's apparent she needs a lot of refinement in her skills. I apologize for my inability to teach her the basics tonight. I would like to continue to supervise her training, if you'd allow it."

 

While [Name] stood beside Sasuke stunned, the younger Uchiha was impressed by his brother's ability to stay one step ahead of the game. Sasuke had no desire for [Name], therefore he felt like he couldn't fulfill his father's wishes. However, if she were to stay by Itachi's side, [Name] would be better protected by him. Itachi had no known girlfriends, so his marriage with [Name] could easily be passed off as an arranged marriage which was what it truly was, in any case.

 

Madara ran a hand down his face sighing tiredly. "Fine. I expect better results, Itachi."

 

"Yes, Madara-sama. For now, I suggest we let [Name]-san rest. She hasn't settled in yet, and I'm certain she's anxious to unpack," Itachi continued.

 

"I'll have your things delivered to my--"

 

"I'm certain you haven't forgotten that the upper floors are off limits, Madara- _sama_ ," Sasuke spat the honorific in disdain.

 

"I haven't forgotten, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Madara rebuked.

 

"Then, we agree to lend [Name]-chan an apartment down the street as stated by her contract. You do remember that little fact, don't you, Madara-sama," Shisui chimed in.

 

All four occupants turned towards the direction of the break room door to find him standing there with a grin on his face. Shisui held up a set of two keys as he glanced at [Name].

 

"It's a little bare in there, but I'm sure you'll make it a lot prettier than it already is."

 

"What are you doing here?" Madara asked.

 

"Besides give [Name]-chan her apartment keys?" Shisui queried rhetorically. "I came to tell you that you have uninvited guests out on the lobby, and Inabi is one phone call away from summoning Fugaku and his elite squad over here. Imagine if the council were to find out about this scandal."

 

Madara's eyes widened. "What?!"

 

He marched past Shisui, and was out the door in a heartbeat. Shisui threw the keys in Sasuke's direction who caught them easily one-handed. Shisui then motioned to Itachi to follow him. Itachi looked to Sasuke receiving a nod from his little brother. They promptly left leaving Sasuke with [Name] alone.

 

"We're going out through the back," Sasuke instructed.

 

[Name] looked up at him; her eyebrows creasing with worry. "But..." She began in protest.

 

Sasuke silenced her. "Unless you want to end up with Madara for the rest of the night, you'll do as I say and shut up."

 

[Name] pouted shooting a glare at him.  _Snobby bastard_ , she remarked as Sasuke began to lead her out the break room.

 

As they neared the front of the lobby, [Name] could hear a lot of shouting going on. She picked out several voices including Madara's own voice echoing throughout the lobby. Right away, she noticed a group of security guards near the front doors trying to block the way into the hotel.

 

"Move aside, you bastards!"

 

[Name] halted. She recognized that boisterous voice. "Naruto!"

 

Sasuke pulled her aside. "Shh! Let's go before Madara notices."

 

"Naruto needs our help," [Name] said.

 

"He's doing enough by causing this commotion. Now, get moving!"

 

"Let me through, damn it!" Naruto bellowed.

 

"Naruto, it would be in your best interest to leave right this instant. I'm not in a good mood at this very moment," Madara warned.

 

"Like hell I'll leave. I'm taking [Name] home right this instant!"

 

Madara sighed. "I believe we've had this conversation before. She belongs to us now."

 

"Never!"

 

"Naruto, c'mon," Sakura implored. "We need to go."

 

"Not without [Name]!" He repeated.

 

Madara chuckled. "You are without a doubt smitten with her."

 

"It's nothing like that, you pervert. [Name]'s a close friend."

 

"At least, I can admit when I'm interested in someone," Madara stated.

 

Naruto froze. "What?"

 

"I should hear from her parents soon. I'll be sure to send an invitation your way soon," Madara promised. He flicked his long obsidian locks behind his shoulder as he turned his back to the blond. "Show them out, and ensure that they do not return. I must address our guests now. Yakumi. Setsuna. Follow me."

 

Naruto growled with frustration as Madara retreated with his two men. As security pushed them out the door, Naruto caught Itachi waving to him. Beside him, Shisui pointed to Naruto's left while mouthing something.

 

' _Go that way._ '

 

Naruto turned away from the guards. "Let's go, Sakura-chan."

 

"You do know they were about to call the cops on us, right?!" Sakura began in a scandalized tone.

 

"I don't care about that," Naruto muttered.

 

They walked around the hotel's large property. Sakura sighed exasperated watching Naruto search for something along the hotel's perimeter.

 

"Naruto, you have a family. You can't afford to go to jail. Besides, I hope Sasuke-kun's relative was joking about you being smitten with this [Name] chick."

 

He cast a brief glance at the pinkette. "You shouldn't believe everything that comes out of his disgusting mouth. I love Hinata, and I wouldn't go back on my vows to her."

 

"So, what's up with this [Name], then? What is so great about her?" Sakura inquired as she crossed her arms.

 

Before Naruto could answer, they heard a door open up ahead. Sasuke and [Name] stumbled through an alley bumping into a trash can in the process. Sasuke shushed [Name], and she complained about his attitude which he ignored as usual.

 

"[Name]!" Naruto exclaimed with relief.

 

Her head snapped up. Sakura stood rooted to her spot taking note of Sasuke's hand entwined with [Name]'s hand. Now that she had a good look at this woman, Sakura's memory began winding back to her school days as a young twelve year old.

 

"Sakura-chan, you remember [Name] right?" Naruto asked.

 

"Sakura?" [Name] queried. "As in Haruno Sakura?"

 

"[Surname] [Name]," Sakura mumbled. "You came back."

 

[Name] pulled her hand away from Sasuke. An awful and tense atmosphere suddenly settled among them. [Name] could feel Sakura's green eyes crucify her right away. Her own memories began to resurface, and she distinctly remembered that she had left Konoha in bad terms with the Haruno girl. It had been a long time ago in Iruka-sensei's class. [Name] had accidentally bumped into Naruto causing him to fall right into Sasuke. However, no one expected the outcome. That day, both Naruto and Sasuke had their first kiss with each other. That day, Sasuke and [Name] hated one another from the depths of their soul. That day, Sakura nearly killed Naruto and [Name] with her fists.

 

[Name] nervously smiled. "I suppose it's too late to apologize, right?"


	15. Chapter 15

The uncomfortable silence that had settled between all four of them shattered as soon as Sasuke took [Name]'s hand in his again. He looked over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the door they came out of. Both Naruto and Sakura zeroed in on their hands. While Naruto arched an eyebrow, Sakura felt her heart lurch painfully. She bit back her words and kept quiet.

 

"We need to move," Sasuke said.

 

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

 

"Anywhere but the apartments owned by the Uchiha," Sasuke said.

 

[Name] looked up at him with wide eyes. "But—!"

 

"Madara already knows you'll be there."

 

She looked down forlornly. "You said he would not come there."

 

"He doesn't," Sasuke answered. "But, he can still keep an eye on you. I don't want him to know where you are for now."

 

"I don't know what's going on, but you can stay with me, [Name]. Hinata and the kids miss you," Naruto offered.

 

She raised her gaze up to him, a firm frown on her lips. "No. I refuse."

 

"Ehh? Are you still angry?"

 

[Name] scoffed. "You're so inconsiderate."

 

"Sakura," Sasuke called, turning his attention to her.

 

The pinkette quickly realized what he wanted to ask, and sighed. She couldn't deny Sasuke a request, but Sakura hated the thought that she would assist [Name] at the same time. It bothered her to see Sasuke so attentive to her. What had changed between them? As far as Sakura knew, Sasuke and [Name] hated one another.

 

"She can stay with me for tonight," Sakura relented.

 

"I don't want to impose," [Name] replied.

 

"Well, you're going to. Now that it's settled, let's get out of here," Sasuke ordered.

 

[Name] glared at him as she yanked her hand out of his. "Stop telling me what to do!"

 

"I'm doing this for your own good!" He argued.

 

"What do you mean?" [Name] pressed.

 

Sasuke grit his teeth. He said too much. However, the roar of an engine and screeching tires interrupted them, and saving Sasuke in the process from having to explain the truth to [Name]. No one dared to tell her yet. Whatever reason that may be, Sasuke knew when [Name] learned the truth, she would be enraged. The car stopped right beside them, and the glass tinted window promptly rolled down.

 

"Get in," Itachi instructed.

 

Sasuke grabbed [Name] by her wrist, and dragged her over to the passenger side door. He opened it practically shoving [Name] inside much to her chagrin. [Name] settled inside, and closed the door as Sasuke got into the back seat with Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was quick to shove Naruto aside so she could sit next to Sasuke. As soon as all doors shut, Itachi stepped on the gas making everyone roll back into their seats.

 

"Will you give us a heads up next time!" Naruto complained.

 

Itachi smiled. "It's good to see you, Naruto-kun."

 

"What happened with Madara and the others?" Sasuke asked.

 

"Shisui is keeping them occupied. Although, it wont be long until Madara realizes what we've done," Itachi replied.

 

Sasuke leaned back into his seat glaring right out the window. "It's a declaration of war," he muttered.

 

"Right."

 

Naruto looked between both brothers. "What's going on, guys? Why are you evading Madara?"

 

"And what does it have to do with me?" [Name] added.

 

Sasuke kept his mouth shut as he continued to stare out the window. Itachi could feel [Name]'s gaze on him, and he felt compelled to answer. He racked his brain for the appropriate words to say. It was apparent he could not lie to [Name], but Itachi felt it was too premature for her to know the entire truth. Only a modicum of it would be enough to sate her curiosity.

 

"Madara is interested in you," Itachi began.

 

Sakura gasped with surprise while Naruto's mouth fell wide open. Sasuke curled a hand into a fist. Half of him wished he could rewind time, and deny meeting [Name] ever again. Unfortunately, his decision had come with a costly price. [Name] glanced at Itachi with uncertainty. Sasuke stole a glance at her, and noted that the news didn't quite terrify her. Still, it was rather concerning.

 

"How so?" She asked with trepidation.

 

"I can't say," Itachi answered. "However, he's taken quite a liking to you."

 

[Name]'s face scrunched slightly. "He's old..."

 

Itachi chuckled lightly. Although her statement was nothing more than a whisper, it had been audible enough to everyone else inside. Sakura had tried to contain her laughter, but Naruto howled in delight. He smacked the back of the seat as he laughed inconveniencing Itachi.

 

"Naruto, control yourself!" Sakura chastised.

 

"I'm sorry! But, that was hilarious!" He cried wiping a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek.

 

"He's only in his thirties," Sasuke stated.

 

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, that's too old! Us girls prefer guys our own age," Sakura chimed in.

 

"I guess I'm out of the league," Itachi commented.

 

"Oh no! Not at all, Itachi-san!" Sakura exclaimed as she amended her statement. "You're still young!"

 

"Sakura-chan, you might want to stop. You've already called him old," Naruto said.

 

[Name] couldn't help but giggle. Their banter brought back memories for her when they were all together in school. It felt as though she never left suddenly.

 

"What about you, [Name]?" Itachi suddenly asked.

 

She looked up at him quizzically. "Hm?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

[Name] looked down at her lap. She could feel her face begin to warm, and she squirmed a little.

 

"Well, I... I think..." [Name] cast a glance at him before looking back down. "I think you're pretty cool."

 

Naruto snorted. "Really, [Name]? That's all you have to say?"

 

She glowered at him. "He's definitely more attractive than you!"

 

Naruto froze feeling as though [Name] struck him down with lightning. Sakura laughed hiding her grin behind her hand. Sasuke looked at his brother who continued to drive despite the pleased smile on his face. [Name] continued to stare at Naruto smiling triumphantly. Sasuke had to admit he preferred seeing [Name] this way. Her smile was amusing.

 

Itachi drove through the city eventually reaching his private residence. It was a four bedroom home located in a quiet community in one of Konoha's luxurious neighborhoods. It was apparent to [Name] that Itachi was very good at his profession as an entrepreneur. Itachi turned the engine off, and unbuckled himself from the seat. Everyone else followed suit as they silently stepped out of the car.

 

"Sasuke," Itachi called catching his younger brother's attention. He threw the car keys at him which Sasuke easily caught. "Don't go crashing into anything along the way."

 

Sasuke scowled at him. "I can drive perfectly fine!"

 

"Don't worry, Itachi. I'll keep an eye on him," Naruto promised.

 

"That's what we're all afraid of. I think it's best if I sit next to him," Sakura said as she walked up to the passenger side door.

 

Naruto stared in disbelief at her. "Sakura-chan."

 

[Name] watched them get inside the car before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up meeting Itachi's gaze.

 

"I suppose you want to get settled in for the night," he said.

 

"Is it really okay for me to stay here?" She asked.

 

"I can't promise you I'll keep you hidden from Madara forever, but it's okay for now."

 

[Name] looked down a bit dejected, and Itachi began to lead her into his home just as Sasuke and the others drove away. Once inside, she followed Itachi into the living room taking a seat on the sofa. Everything in his home looked to be straight out of a furniture catalogue showcasing every individual piece of furniture and decorations. The only thing that gave it any sense of a homely touch were the few pictures of Sasuke, Shisui, and his parents.

 

"Would you like anything to drink?" Itachi asked.

 

"No, thank you," [Name] replied.

 

"I'll get started on dinner, then."

 

"Itachi-san!" [Name] blurted.

 

He stopped mid-step as he gazed back at her over his shoulder. It surprised him to hear her call for him so suddenly. [Name] bit her bottom lip, her hands curling around the hem of her uniform skirt, as she took a deep breath.

 

"Please... Tell me everything you know."

 

Itachi turned around completely to face her. "About?"

 

"Madara Uchiha and why he's so interested in me," [Name] said.

 

Itachi sat on the recliner looking up at the ceiling. "We only just started noticing ourselves. One thing we do know is that you must not be left alone with him or his brother."

 

"Why?"

 

"We don't know what they may try to do."

 

[Name] sighed. "Could you not be so vague, Itachi-san?"

 

"I am speaking truthfully, [Name]," Itachi swore. "I know this entire situation hasn't been easy from the start, and I bare part of the blame for deceiving you in the beginning."

 

She remembered meeting Itachi for the first time. He had sounded so honest back then. [Name] realized he had known the purpose of that meeting back then. Itachi, Shisui, and Obito had conned her along with Sasuke and Naruto. [Name] had come to terms with her contract. She was willing to fulfill it if all she had to do was to work during the Uchiha clan's jubilee. She had heard about the extravagant ceremony as a child, but never had the honor of attending one. [Name] did not belong to a prominent family to receive an invitation. However, she could feel there was something more now. Something was amiss among everyone in the hotel. [Name] could feel Itachi was deliberately keeping something from her just as Sasuke was. They had gone out of their way to keep her from Madara, and she was anxious to know why.

 

"Has Madara done anything to you, [Name]-san?" Itachi suddenly asked.

 

"Eh? Um..." [Name] averted her gaze looking down at the wood floor.

 

She recalled the kiss to her forehead, the hugs, and small touches on her back and shoulder. There was so much Madara had already done, it brought a blush to her cheeks. Itachi did not miss it.

 

"He has, but he's never hurt me, either," [Name] confessed.

 

"I see," Itachi murmured.

 

"Does your question have anything to do with what's going on?"

 

Itachi remained silent. [Name] had every right to know. He knew that. However, things within the clan were uncertain now that the truth about [Name] was out.

 

"I hope you'll be able to tell me one day, Itachi-san," [Name] continued. "Despite what happened initially, I'm not mad. I trust you completely."

 

Itachi smiled. "I'm honored you feel that way."

 

He stood up from his seat, and headed into the kitchen. His smile fell as Itachi stood in front of the sink. He watched as a drop of water fell from the faucet, and splashed on the stainless steel. Anything could happen, but Itachi didn't want to tell her that. It would only terrify [Name].

 

 _Trusting me is just as bad as trusting Madara_ , Itachi thought.


	16. Chapter 16

[Name]'s eyes cracked open slightly as she awoke from her slumber to the smell of food being cooked. She rolled onto her back feeling the mattress dip a bit as it adjusted to her form. Her stomach began to beg for food, but [Name] wished to remain in bed. She hadn't expected to be so exhausted from the events of last night. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she remembered screwing up majorly in the lounge. Madara would be upset with her not just for that, but for leaving as she did last night. [Name] raised her hand recalling how Sasuke never let her go. He had been so adamant in keeping her away from Madara.  
  
[Name] pressed her hands to her forehead. _Why won't anyone ever tell me anything?_ she wondered.  
  
[Name] knew that Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara were keeping something between themselves. It obviously involved her if neither the brothers or Madara wanted her to remain alone with any of them. [Name] had thought Itachi would be honest with her, and perhaps he had been, but only to an extent and she knew this. He had only told her that Madara was interested in her. It made her shiver again.  
  
 _Why did it have to be Madara of all people?_ [Name] questioned, frowning at the ceiling above her. _Come to think of it, Madara also mentioned something about Naruto liking me._  
  
[Name] shook her head. She didn't want to tread down that thought. It was preposterous. Naruto loved Hinata. They had a family together. [Name] had made peace with her heart, as well. She couldn't think of Naruto anymore than a really great friend even if he did sell her to Madara.  
  
 _I think it's best if I just take some time away from everyone_ , [Name] decided.  
  
She sat up looking around the room forlornly. She would have to say good-bye to Itachi's fancy commodities. The plush pillows, memory foam bed, and warm covers would have to be forgotten for her tiny apartment which she had no choice but to accept. As much as [Name] hated the thought, she needed to return to Madara soon. She owed him, and not just for the champagne glasses she broke in the lounge last night.  
  
[Name] got out of bed gathering her clothes which Itachi brought to her from the break room. She was glad to be rid of the waitress outfit she borrowed for work. [Name] took a shower, and changed into her clothes before heading down the stairs. She walked across the living room, and into the dining room where she found the table set up with empty plates and platters of food. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Itachi poked his head from the kitchen. "Good. You're awake. Help yourself to whatever you like."  
  
"Don't you think it's a lot?" [Name] asked as she sat down in a chair.  
  
He laughed lightly. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I decided to make just about everything I had on hand," Itachi explained.  
  
[Name] smiled. "Well then, thank you."  
  
Itachi entered the dining room carrying a plate full of fresh fruit containing strawberry, pineapple, melon, and apple sliced for easier consumption. He took a seat beside her setting the plate towards the edge on his end. [Name] helped herself to some toast in the meantime feeling a bit nervous with Itachi next to her.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do?" [Name] began trying to dispel her awkward feelings.  
  
"I work with Shisui in the clan's corporation dealing with business. We're always looking towards the market competing with other top competitors trying to sell our products," Itachi replied.  
  
"You mean all those fancy gadgets everyone is dying to get their hands on?" she continued, taking a bite of her toast afterwards.  
  
"We employ members of the Naka clan to develop the technology. We simply sell it," Itachi elaborated.  
  
"I never knew. I thought the Uchiha simply focused on the police force."  
  
"We do. Our clan is known for enforcing the law here in Konoha. However, there are those of us that want something more than just join the clan family business."  
  
[Name] plucked a strawberry from the fruit plate. "I thought the family business was the hotel."  
  
"I would also love to know how the clan came into possession of that hotel. It certainly has its secrets."  
  
"I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what happened," [Name] mumbled.  
  
"It's not your fault. You haven't had proper training. It was way too soon for you to have stepped out there," Itachi said.  
  
"But... I broke those glasses, and that alcohol... It must've been expensive."  
  
"It was. Madara ensures only the best is served in the hotel. It's how we keep our clientele coming back."  
  
[Name] groaned. "Oh my god, I'm in so much debt now."  
  
"Nonsense. I talked with Madara last night after you went to sleep," Itachi revealed.  
  
"You what?!" [Name] cried.  
  
"He wanted to know where you were, and I told him you were currently safe with me."  
  
"Isn't he supposed to not know where I am?" [Name] asked.  
  
"He wouldn't dare come here. My father would know right away, and Madara can't risk getting on his bad side right now," Itachi answered nonchalantly.  
  
"I swear, the lot of you are weird," [Name] murmured as she continued eating her breakfast.  
  
"Are you saying you feel safer with my brother instead?" Itachi inquired.  
  
[Name] tensed. "I said no such thing!"  
  
"You would be perfect for Sasuke. I have no objections. Mother would love to have you, too."  
  
"Itachi!" [Name] cried out. "I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... I..." She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for what she was about to say next after Itachi had been so hospitable with her. [Name] couldn't lie to herself, though. "I hate your brother, and I know for a fact the feeling is mutual."  
  
"What happened between the two of you?" Itachi asked.  
  
"I promised never to speak of the incident, and if Sasuke ever learned that I did, he would not hesitate to murder me and scatter my body parts through all the five great nations," [Name] replied.  
  
"It's that bad?"  
  
"Sasuke wasn't interested in me initially, but he didn't hate me at first. Honestly, I didn't like him either. I thought he was pretty stuck up. It really bothered me that he would constantly call Naruto a moron all the time. I thought it was strange how well they got along together despite all of that. Naruto was happy to have him as a friend, anyways. Unfortunately, I did something really bad to both of them. Naruto easily forgave me, but Sasuke did not. I tarnished his reputation in school, and he never let me forget it. He'd shove me out of the way every time we bumped into each other even if we weren't in each other's paths," [Name] recalled.  
  
"I never imagined Sasuke was like that," Itachi murmured.  
  
"Well, it's not like I let him do as he pleased with me. I used to get into fights with your brother. I hated the fact that he could get away with things because of your father. After all, who would want to mess with the son of Fugaku Uchiha?"  
  
"You're not the only one with that thought," Itachi muttered under his breath.

 

"Now that I think about it," [Name] started as she began to realize something.

 

She thought back to her confrontation with Sasuke when she learned that he had orchestrated her employment with the Uchiha clan under false pretenses. [Name] had been too engrossed trying to murder Sasuke for his betrayal, that she never noticed Izuna calling for that young man who escorted her to Uruchi's and Teyaki's home. Before [Name] knew it, Izuna was ushering her out of the room and down the lobby rather urgently.

 

" _We musn't keep Baru-san waiting,_ " Izuna mentioned.

 

[Name] noticed as Sasuke grew alarmed upon hearing that name, too.

 

" _Baru?_ "

 

" _You needn't worry Sasuke-kun. This will stay between us,_ " Izuna promised.

 

Sasuke had turned away from him. He did not looked too relieved by Izuna's words either way.

 

" _Just get her out of here, Izuna._ "

 

[Name] looked at Itachi. "Itachi-san, who is Baru?"

 

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

 

"When I fought with Sasuke, Izuna-san had called a man named Baru to pick me up and take me to Uruchi-san," [Name] explained.

 

Itachi looked at the wall ahead of him.  _So, that's how father learned about [Name]. Baru is too loyal in the end._

 

"Baru is a member of the police force as you may already know. He doesn't directly serve my father, but he does report to him," Itachi answered.

 

"Do you think your father knows what I did to Sasuke?" She asked hesitantly.

 

Itachi wanted to answer yes, but he knew better than to scare her right now. "Don't be silly. Izuna is Madara's right hand man. Baru would not defy either brother."

 

"What about you?"

 

Itachi chuckled. "I think we should finish eating. The food is growing cold."

 

"You still didn't answer me," [Name] continued.

 

"I want to protect my clan, [Name]. That's all you need to know about me," Itachi stated.

 

She stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth as her eyes never left his. It was obvious Itachi was only telling her part of the truth. [Name] had no doubt Itachi was protective of his clan. It was an honorable trait. Yet, there was so much he was unwilling to say. It bothered her.

 

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but we will need to return to the hotel," Itachi informed her.

 

[Name] nodded. "That's fine. I want to speak with Madara, anyways."

 

"What for?" Itachi inquired.

 

"He promised to give me my purse back. I haven't spoken to my parents in days."

 

"I can let you borrow my phone if you want," he suggested.

 

"I'll take you up on that later," [Name] replied with a wink.

 

[Name] helped Itachi clean up after breakfast much to her insistence. Itachi had pointed out that she was his guest, but [Name] wished to repay him for his hospitality in any way she could. She truly felt indebted to Itachi for helping her. Begrudgingly, that also included Sasuke. [Name] made a mental note to thank him later on.

 

"I promise I will learn," [Name] spoke as she scrubbed a plate clean. "I will endure my contract. Besides, it will look amazing to have the Uchiha clan's name on my resume."

 

"I'm glad you feel that way. I will call Kagami-san, and ask him to come early so we can teach you together," Itachi commented.

 

[Name] beamed. "I would love that!"  
  
Sasuke Uchiha walked along the sidewalk, hands tucked into his pockets, as he made his way through the Uchiha community. Naruto had begged him to meet up after the mess from last night. Sakura had insisted which further aggravated Sasuke, but he agreed to meet with his old classmates. He merely wanted to lay low and evade being seen. He knew Madara was no idiot, and would soon want to know where [Name] had been brought to. Sasuke was quite surprised that the co-leader never called him to ask.  
  
As if he had summoned him from thin air, Sasuke saw Madara round a corner down the street, and head down his way. The young Uchiha cursed under his breath, and stopped in his tracks as Madara jogged right up to him. He was covered in a layer of sweat, breathing profusely, his hair tied up high in a ponytail, and his white t-shirt drenched around the collar. Sasuke stared him down indifferently. There was no need to be pleasant with the man who currently had control of your life. Sasuke couldn't wait until his contract with Madara was up. [Name] had no idea how easy she had it with him. A part of Sasuke wished they could exchange contracts.  
  
"Are you going to move or do I have to shove you out of the way?" Madara asked.  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Hn." He stepped around him taking a few steps away from him as Madara resumed his jog. "She'll never accept you."  
  
Madara halted upon hearing his words. He turned slightly to face Sasuke who still had that annoying smirk on his lips. He was clearly talking about [Name], yet Madara refrained from speaking. He was willing to listen to the brat regarding [Name].  
  
"When she learns the truth, she'll hate you. What you're doing to her, it's worse than what Naruto and I did to her."  
  
Madara sneered. "Why do you suddenly care about her? Don't you hate her?"  
  
"We were kids back then, but you are right. I don't care about [Name]. I thought you'd like to know what your marriage would look like next to her if you do succeed in tying the knot with her. She'll make it a living hell," Sasuke continued.  
  
Madara doubled over in laughter. Sasuke's smirk vanished as he watched his leader continue to laugh. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Yet, it confirmed what Madara's true motives with [Name] were.  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _He's using her._  
  
After Madara calmed down, he wiped a stray tear from his eye, and faced Sasuke fully. "I am aware what you and your brother are up to. I never thought the two of you would cave under your father. Fugaku can be rather intimidating, but there is a way to get around him. I figured Itachi would tell you, but I see your older brother likes to keep you in the dark."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, getting defensive.  
  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Sasuke. As for [Name], if you're willing to follow your father's orders, I will tell you what I told Naruto last night. We shall be hearing from her parents soon."  
  
Sasuke's hands curled into fists. "Is it you or Izuna?"  
  
"My father wanted her. It doesn't matter which of the both of us she marries," Madara answered. He turned around and walked away once again.  
  
"Marrying [Name] won't change anything!" Sasuke argued.  
  
Madara stopped again feeling his patience wane. He could go on, but it'd be a waste of his time. A part of him wondered why Sasuke was so adamant in preventing him from going forward with his plans. It had to do more with being Fugaku's son. His statement meant nothing to him, anyways. Sasuke was simply being a petulant child right now, and it was starting to aggravate him. Still, Madara rounded on Sasuke one final time, staring at him with a cold, hard gaze.  
  
"Then take her away from me before it's too late," Madara advised in a low tone.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened marginally with shock. There was no helping the gulp that passed through his throat. Madara had delivered the final blow. The discussion was over just like that.


	17. Chapter 17

[Name] breathed deeply in hopes of calming her nerves upon seeing the silver tray stacked with crystalline champagne glasses. The glasses were empty, of course, devoid of the expensive liquor [Name] accidentally spilled on her first night. It was well past two in the afternoon, and much to [Name]'s displeasure of returning to the Four Springs Hotel, she changed into her uniform meeting up with Itachi in the lounge. They weren't alone, however. Kagami had also arrived willing to help her train as well. [Name] was thankful, but she couldn't banish the memory from her mind. Her heels were much too high for her taste, and she hated the length of her skirt now that she had a proper look at it.  
  
"You needn't worry about breaking anything this time," Itachi went on, as he carried the tray in his hands, "These flutes are made of plastic."  
  
"We usually use those for children who tag along with their parents," Kagami quipped.  
  
"I suppose they're perfect for me. I can't even hold a damn tray in my hands," [Name] mumbled.  
  
"Come now, dad. I'm certain our trainee is capable of handling herself with real champagne glasses."  
  
[Name] jumped upon hearing a voice behind her. She looked up meeting the signature dark eyes of another Uchiha. Upon closer inspection, she noted the familiarity this young man had with Kagami. He grinned at her placing a hand against her back. [Name] suddenly remembered who this person was as she had seen him in the break room before.  
  
"Shisui, what brings you here?" Itachi asked.  
  
"My old man said he was going to help train [Name]-chan. I can't believe you didn't ask me, Itachi. I thought we were friends," Shisui explained.  
  
Kagami chuckled. "If you're that interested, I'll take my leave. Yashiro and Tekka are reviewing log books, and they asked for my help too."  
  
Itachi sighed. "It can't be helped."  
  
"Don't be like that. We'll have lots of fun, [Name]-chan!" Shisui said, winking at her.  
  
[Name] nervously smiled. "Right..."  
  
Across town, Sasuke rushed through the rows of cubicles making a beeline towards the offices in the back of the floor. He never visited Naruto at the Senju Corporation for the simple fact that he had no reason to be here. Naruto would always beg, but Sasuke would rather meet his blond friend elsewhere than in Senju territory. However, today was different. After running into Madara, Sasuke took a taxi to the city, and rushed to meet his idiot friend. Naruto had a lot to explain after what Madara told him. He ignored Naruto's secretary, and barged into Naruto's office interrupting him in the midst of a phone call.  
  
"We need to talk," Sasuke demanded.  
  
Naruto raised a finger, continuing with his conversation. "We can schedule it next week, and make preparations tomorrow for the visiting committee from the Hyuga—"  
  
Sasuke had yanked on the cord to Naruto's phone ripping the jack from its socket. The device clattered to the floor loudly.  
  
"What the hell, Sasuke?! What's your problem?!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"What have you been doing with [Name]?"  
  
Naruto's shoulders slumped as his eyebrows knit with confusion. "What?"  
  
"Don't play dumb! Madara is this close to getting married to her!" Sasuke equally yelled, emphasizing the length of time with his fingers.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-You're lying..."  
  
"I'm not! He's already sent word to her parents, and he mentioned telling you the same thing! What have you been doing?!"  
  
"I... I just..."  
  
"You what?" Sasuke pressed, slamming his hands on Naruto's desk.  
  
"I wanted to protect her just as much as you, but it's hard to do when there's a bunch of Uchihas after her!"  
  
"This isn't a game, Naruto! If Madara gets his way, my family and I are done! He'll have complete control of the clan!" Sasuke explained.  
  
"Hey, [Name] isn't someone you guys can toy with! She has a life of her own!" Naruto defended.  
  
"A life you and I ended the moment we dragged her into the hotel. If I had known sooner this was going to happen, I would have ensured [Name] returned with her parents! Madara currently has her tied down with her contract, but if he marries her, he wont let her go. [Name]'s position within the Uchiha is precarious. Anything could happen even as we speak right now," Sasuke continued.  
  
"Look, if you're that afraid, why don't you just marry her, Sasuke," Naruto offered.  
  
The dark haired Uchiha sharply looked at him. "What?"  
  
Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I don't know exactly what Madara may have told you, but I'll tell you how I feel. I think if I'd given myself a second opportunity with [Name], there may be just a chance I would have dated her back when we were in school. But, I have Hinata now, and I love my kids more than anything in this world. I can't fill in that position. Still, I won't back down from Madara or any other Uchiha that wishes to harm [Name]. I will protect her because she's my friend."  
  
"That sounds fantastic, Naruto, but that still won't stop [Name]'s parents from finding out soon. The moment they learn that Madara is the son of Tajima Uchiha..." Sasuke shook his head. "Something has to be done."  
  
"Like I said, marry her, Sasuke," Naruto reiterated.  
  
"Hn. Like hell I will," he muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
"Ah, well, I guess it can't be helped. Madara already gave me an invitation to the jubilee. I don't really like fancy dinners, but it ain't easy scoring an invitation. I hear it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to attend just like it will be to prevent [Name] from getting married."  
  
Naruto cast a sly glance at Sasuke seeing the Uchiha simply stare back at him blankly. He couldn't believe Sasuke wasn't budging. Naruto thought he was pretty good at persuading Sasuke even on things he was firmly against, but when it came to [Name] Sasuke would not cave.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, you're still not mad at [Name], right? It was a long time ago, and—"  
  
"I don't care about her, Naruto."  
  
"Then, let Madara marry her. I'm sure you guys can reach an agreement regarding your clan."  
  
Sasuke's hands slowly curled into fists. "I can't even understand how she has the power to change anything. Why did it have to be [Name]? She's just… an annoying girl."  
  
Naruto softly smiled. "I'll see you at the jubilee, then."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Sasuke turned and walked away without bothering to pick up Naruto's office phone. The door shut with a click of the lock, and Naruto was left in peace. He circled his desk to pick up his phone, inspecting the damage to the cord. Deep down, Naruto had nothing to worry about. Even without Sasuke's help, Naruto was determined to keep [Name] safe. He would not let Madara have his chance with [Name].  
  
Back at the hotel, [Name] kicked off her heels feeling her feet soothe with relief. She had been hard at work practicing everything she needed to know about waitressing. Itachi had explained that since she was new, [Name] would be needed as a server during the jubilee which was why she was currently beginning work in the lounge.  
  
"[Name], I'll need you to help Obito with the second floor tonight. We have late night guests that make requests for room service," Itachi said.  
  
"Will I be staying the entire night?" She asked.  
  
"No. Obito's shift ends at midnight, but the orders must be taken care of before he leaves," Shisui explained.  
  
"I see. I was hoping to have the evening off so I could settle into my apartment," [Name] began.  
  
Shisui and Itachi exchanged glances. They had forgotten about that. [Name] had nowhere to stay at the moment. The apartment Shisui had assigned to her had yet to be furnished. After the recent incident, Madara was currently halting any progress being made to [Name]'s apartment.  
  
"I don't have access to the upper floors," Shisui said.  
  
"Neither do I. I gave up my room once my contract was fulfilled," Itachi added.  
  
"Uh, what are you two talking about?" [Name] asked.  
  
"Well, you see, [Name], the funny thing is that you don't have an apartment anymore," Shisui replied.  
  
"What?! But, you gave me the keys!"  
  
"I did, but Madara—"  
  
"Oh, what now?!" [Name] interjected.  
  
"Retaliation for last night," Itachi deduced.  
  
"I can arrange something," a voice spoke up.  
  
All three of them looked towards the lounge entrance, and found Izuna standing there with a smile on his face. [Name] gulped. She couldn't forget him knocking her out with chloroform. She feared Izuna and what he may do as he was also Madara's brother.  
  
"Izuna-san," Itachi acknowledged.  
  
"[Name] is already familiar with Sasuke's room. I'll just override the system so she can gain access to his room."  
  
"No, thanks. I don't want a repeat of the last time," [Name] replied.  
  
"You needn't worry about that. Sasuke is off tonight. You'll have the room to yourself," Izuna assured.  
  
"Even so, I know you don't do anything for free," Shisui commented, "What do you want in exchange for your hospitality."  
  
Izuna's smile grew, and his overall appearance became darker. "I want some time with [Name]. I have business with her to discuss about."  
  
"Go right ahead," Shisui prompted.  
  
"This is a private matter, Shisui-kun. Nii-san informed me that you have business with Hikaku and Setsuna-san, so I suggest you take care of it now before the council learns you've been ignoring your duties. As for you, Itachi-kun, you're dismissed."  
  
[Name] took a step forward extending a hand to stop Izuna. "But—"  
  
He swiftly turned his back to her. "[Name], let's go."  
  
Izuna began to walk away, and [Name] felt she had no choice but to follow. She dreaded being with him, but she did not wish to anger him. She cast a glance to both Itachi and Shisui before following after Izuna. They could only helplessly watch after them as they disappeared around the corner.


	18. Chapter 18

[Name] entered the private lounge room she disliked so much since it was the very place she first met Izuna Uchiha and his older brother, Madara. It was also the very room where this whole nightmare started for her. She reluctantly sat on the plush cushions two seats away from Izuna. He unbuttoned his navy colored blazer before taking a seat, and placed his glass of whiskey on the table.  
  
"I hope you've been fairing well despite recent events," Izuna began, propping an elbow over the top of the couch.  
  
"I guess so," [Name] replied uneasy.  
  
Izuna arched an eyebrow questioningly glancing at her. "You guess?"  
  
"Well, I won't deny Itachi-san has been very generous and hospitable. It's just that, ever since this whole mess began, I haven't had proper time to settle down. I did move to Konoha to start a new life with the prospects of continuing my studies. It's my dream to become a teacher. I never imagined I'd end up here," [Name] elaborated.  
  
Izuna leaned forward taking hold of his glass. "I do apologize, [Name]. We never really got to discuss the terms of your contract with us."  
  
"I'm not really interested."  
  
"You should be. You'll work full-time for now, but after the jubilee ends, we will give you part time hours. Hopefully, that will help you accommodate your studies. Also, as I mentioned before, you will receive full benefits. We are here to serve, so if there is anything else you require, just ask preferably my brother or I," Izuna stated.  
  
"Anything?" [Name] asked.  
  
"Anything," he affirmed.  
  
[Name] took a deep breath. "I want my purse back with everything that I had in there including my _hanko_. Your brother promised to return my belongings if we came to a compromise."  
  
"And, what would that be, dear [Name]?"  
  
She reeled back gazing at him warily. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Izuna took a sip of his drink looking out into the empty lounge below. "I want to know what my brother promised to do should you follow his orders. I mean, I find it hard to believe he'd just return your things to you without asking for something in return."  
  
"He let me visit Naruto and his family one last time if I returned to the hotel and worked for him," [Name] replied.  
  
"Just him?" Izuna pressed.  
  
[Name] found his insistent questioning uncomfortable by now. It was apparent Izuna wanted to know something, and it had to do with Madara all over again. She supposed he had a right since they were brothers. Yet, [Name] wondered if Izuna would tell her what others were keeping from her. [Name] decided to swallow her discomfort, and take Izuna's bait.  
  
"Yes." That wasn't quite the truth, but Madara was technically her employer, anyways.  
  
Izuna took another sip of his drink. "I see," he breathed afterwards. He glanced over in her direction next as a small smile graced his lips. "How would you like to work for me instead?"  
  
[Name] blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm not as amazing as my brother is. I'm not in the spotlight like he is, either. I like to work in the background... within the shadows."  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
Izuna set his glass back down on the table. He shifted in his seat, facing [Name], and leaned in making her move back a bit. There was a glint in his eyes that made her nervous again, and she was worried what he would say next. Still, she needed to remain strong if she hoped to get any answers from Izuna.  
  
"I am not entirely sure what my brother is thinking when it comes to you. I can assure you that unlike him, I will not keep you chained. If it were me..."  
  
Izuna sat up, sighing as he reached into the inside pocket of his blazer. He placed [Name]'s _hanko_ on the seat between them watching her face light up with surprise.  
  
"My _hanko_!" she exclaimed, quickly snatching it in her hand.  
  
"In reality, it was my brother who ordered me to knock you out when Sasuke-kun alerted us about your arrival. He knew you would have a breakdown if he left the room, and left you alone with us. It was never my intention to bring you any harm."  
  
"Even if you say that, it doesn't erase the fact that you did harm me," [Name] pointed out.  
  
"I know. I suppose I can't be forgiven for that, but I do want to amend things between us. I know my brother will just end up toying with you like he has with so many others before," Izuna continued.  
  
[Name]'s eyebrows furrowed with concern. "What do you mean?"  
  
"As I've said, I don't wish to see any harm befall you. Look, I'm willing to return your belongings. I know where my brother is keeping them. You're already familiar with the Uchiha district, so I'd like to invite you to my home. Just for dinner," Izuna proposed.  
  
She looked down unprepared for the turn of events. [Name] wasn't expecting to be asked out on a date when she agreed to speak with Izuna. She wasn't sure about going to his home, either. [Name] bit her bottom lip unsure of what to say.  
  
Izuna leaned against the sofa, and crossed his legs knowing full well what was making [Name] so uncomfortable and indecisive. "Nii-san is away on a business trip for a few days. You needn't worry about him."  
  
"I just want to retrieve my belongings, and return to the hotel. That's all I want for now, Izuna-san," [Name] requested.  
  
"So be it. I will hold off on dinner," Izuna replied. He stood offering [Name] his hand. "Come. Let's get your stuff, and I'll be certain to have Shisui give you a new set of keys for your apartment."  
  
[Name] gingerly accepted his hand, and he helped her up to her feet. He escorted her out of the private room, and down the stairs to the office. Izuna didn't let go of her hand until they had made it to his car where he helped her inside, and the two drove off towards his home.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming!" Eri [Surname] shouted as she rushed to the front door upon hearing the doorbell ring.  
  
She swung the door open mindful of the person on the other side as they stepped to their left. Eri was surprised to see a delivery man, and he held out a creme colored envelope.  
  
"I have a delivery for [Surname] Toshio," the delivery man began.  
  
"Oh. That would be my husband. May I ask who is it from?"  
  
The delivery man shook his head apologetically. "Unfortunately, we aren't told who it's from. They requested not to be mentioned, but urged to have this envelope delivered to your husband as soon as possible."  
  
Eri gazed at the envelope with concern, but she was soon interrupted by her husband's heavy footsteps.  
  
"Dear, who is it?" Toshio asked. He halted upon seeing the delivery man.  
  
"Otou-san..." Eri murmured.  
  
"I have a delivery for [Surname] Toshio, sir," the delivery man repeated.  
  
"Honey, let's not keep this young man from his job, and sign the form already," Toshio said.  
  
"Of course," Eri replied.  
  
Eri received the envelope while Toshio signed the delivery form. The delivery man left after getting his clipboard back, and bowed before leaving. Both parents moved to the living room where they sat at the table looking at the creme colored envelope. At Toshio's request, Eri opened the envelope, and retrieved a thick card from inside. They both read the gold inscribed letters for a moment, and then gazed at one another with dread.  
  
"We cordially invite you to participate in the union of Uchiha Madara and [Surname] [Name] in the Nakano Shrine of the Uchiha clan's district?" Eri read questioningly. She gulped.  
  
"Uchiha Madara..." Toshio repeated.  
  
"Isn't that Tajima-sama's..."  
  
Toshio closed his eyes. "I... I should have known..."  
  
"There's something else here, too," Eri noted, as she set aside the wedding invitation. "It's an invitation to the Uchiha clan's jubilee. Do you think they'll make the announcement then?"  
  
"It's probable. The Uchiha clan make no exceptions when they're ready to announce something. They'll go all out just to get the message across," Toshio said.  
  
"I don't understand. How could [Name] just accept to marry Uchiha Madara, of all people!"  
  
"I don't know, Eri. One thing is for certain. Naruto-kun has some explaining to do, and I do not plan to sit by and let this happen," Toshio continued, as he got to his feet.  
  
"Otou-san, wait! You can't just march in there!" Eri protested. "Tajima-sama--"  
  
"Tajima will hear me out if it's the last thing I do. We made the agreement, but I never agreed to hand [Name] just like that over to him! I made it clear that [Name] had every right to chose whom she would marry!"  
  
"And what if it is _her_ choosing?! What if she did indeed chose Madara-kun? Will you impede her happiness?"  
  
"Eri, ever since [Name] left, we haven't quite heard from her! We call, and it goes straight to voicemail! Now, we learn she's getting married out of the blue? What about her studies?!" Toshio shouted.  
  
"I'm worried about her just as much as you are, but before you go to Konoha, call Tajima-sama and ask about her. He should know better than anyone else how she's doing right now. Please, anata, call him," Eri implored.  
  
Toshio sighed heavily in defeat. "Alright. I never imagined I'd be doing this again, though."  
  
He turned to the phone, and pulled out a small phone book with numerous numbers scribbled inside. Toshio pulled Tajima's private number out, and and began to dial the phone number. He seriously hoped Tajima could shed some light onto the wedding invitation. In the back of his mind, Toshio knew that [Name] would never forgive him if she came to learn the truth about the agreement he made with Uchiha Tajima on behalf of the Uchiha clan.  
  
" _Hello?_ "  
  
Toshio took a deep breath. "Tajima-san, it's [Surname] Toshio of Umamoto Enterprises."  
  
" _Toshio-san, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon_ ," Tajima replied.  
  
"I didn't either. It's just that I've just received word about your son and my daughter's wedding. I'd like to ask about that, and I want to know how she's doing," Toshio said.  
  
" _Wedding? What wedding?_ " Tajima asked.  
  
Toshio glanced at the wedding invitation on the table. "Your son, or someone in your clan sent a wedding invitation bearing Madara-kun's and [Name]'s name on it. Tajima-san, tell me everything is alright. Tell me that this is all a joke."  
  
" _I unfortunately cannot tell you such thing, but I will get to the bottom of it. As for [Name], I will see to it that the clan gives her absolute freedom within our premises. As I hear, she has taken a position at the Four Springs Hotel_ ," Tajima answered.  
  
"The Four Springs?" Toshio inquired.  
  
" _Disregard the wedding invitation, Toshio-san. Our contract stands as it is. [Name] will not be pressured if it turns out this is not her doing. However, do keep in mind that she has until her twenty-fifth birthday to settle your debt with us. I have given you ample time to come up with the money after absolving you of fraud charges_ ," Tajima stated.  
  
"I have not forgotten. I have kept record of all the deposits I've made over these last few years. I just... I don't want anything happening to [Name] if she is under your clan's care."  
  
" _Rest assured, she will be under my protection. I will see to it that our contract is fulfilled as stated under Konoha law_ ," Tajima vowed.  
  
"Thank you. We are in your care as always, Tajima-san."  
  
" _Have a pleasant evening, Toshio-san_ ," Tajima replied.  
  
Toshio cut the line, and set the phone back down. He glanced at Eri who gazed back at him with equal concern. She had listened in on the whole conversation, but what guaranteed them [Name]'s well being and safety?  
  
Back in Konoha, Tajima Uchiha had ended his call with Toshio [Surname] just as the other man cut the line. He couldn't believe Madara had gotten ahead of the clan, but most importantly him, his own father. It was no secret about Toshio's predicament with the Uchiha clan as Tajima was the one who spoke for him on behalf of the clan. He made the Uchiha elders and councilmen aware of the contract. [Name]'s presence in the hotel was no surprise to anyone. Yet, he didn't expect for things to suddenly be moving without his notice. Tajima scrolled through his contacts until he found Madara's number. He immediately dialed, and got a response from his eldest son right away.  
  
"Return home at once. We need to talk," Tajima ordered.  
  
He didn't give Madara a chance to ask him why, and ended the call just as quickly as he had dialed him. Tajima slammed his phone on his desk. He got out of his chair, and walked over to a filing cabinet where he began to dig for a folder. He returned to his desk with the folder, and flipped it open as he set it atop the table. As soon as his son returned home, he would make sure Madara read word for word just what it meant to marry someone like [Name] [Surname].  
  
"It's not as easy as you think," Tajima muttered under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

[Name] stepped out of Izuna's car with his help, and she glanced up at the towering home that they had arrived at. The lights were on illuminating a few rooms within the home. Izuna shut the passenger door, and then turned to [Name] placing a hand on her back. She tried hard not to pull away from him allowing Izuna to lead her towards the front door. The large double doors opened with a loud creak. [Name] entered glancing around noting large vases with flower arrangements on pedestals, and portraits of people she could only wonder if they were family members. Just as Izuna had closed the doors, hurried footsteps echoed nearby. [Name] looked up just as an older man emerged from around the corner.  
  
"Madara!"  
  
Hearing his name made [Name] freeze. This man looked so much like Madara. Judging from the jet black hair, [Name] knew he was an Uchiha despite the bit gray that was starting to set beneath at the back of his head.  
  
"It's just you, Izuna," the man acknowledged.  
  
"Otou-sama," Izuna greeted. "Did you forget nii-san is away on business?"  
  
Izuna's father did not respond as his eyes rested on [Name]. _Toshio's daughter,_ he recalled.  
  
Tajima had only met [Name] through a photograph her father had shown him. She was much younger in the picture compared to the woman who now stood in his foyer. Her [h/c] had grown past her shoulders, and she was obviously taller than in the picture. She dressed in a simple blouse and skirt, and not the school uniform of her school.  
  
[Name] felt scrutinized under his gaze. She bowed not out of politeness, but to hide from his gaze.  
  
"G-Good evening..."  
  
"You..."  
  
"This is [Surname][Name], otou-sama. She just recently moved to Konoha, although she used to live here before," Izuna said.  
  
"I am aware," Tajima answered. "I was acquainted with your father once."  
  
[Name] looked up at him. "My father?"  
  
Tajima crossed his arms. "Can I offer you anything?"  
  
"Um, no. I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"Then, if I may ask that you'd wait for me in my study. I would like a word with you, [Name]-san," Tajima requested.  
  
Izuna stepped in. "Otou-sama, you're being rude, don't you think? [Name] came here for her belongings--"  
  
"Come find me when your brother arrives," Tajima interjected.  
  
He turned his back on the two of them, and returned back from where he emerged from. [Name] looked at Izuna with a worried expression. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but one thing was clear. Madara was returning, and she was right where she would be most vulnerable with him. Itachi, Shisui, or Sasuke wouldn't be able to save her.  
  
"I don't know what this is about, but you needn't worry, [Name]. Otou-sama looks and sounds scary, but he really isn't like that," he assured.  
  
"That's not what worries me," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'll go get your belongings. Go see what my otou-sama wants."  
  
Izuna left in the opposite direction from where his father went. [Name] looked down the hall where Tajima had gone into, and followed after the older man. She had her own questions to ask him besides wanting to know what he wanted to discuss with her. [Name] eventually found him in a spacious room lined with bookcases, cushioned seats, a large mahogany desk, tables, lamps, and a couple of portraits. The lamp near the desk emitted a warm low light barely illuminating the large room. Tajima sat at his desk reviewing paperwork.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion," [Name] said, as she announced herself.  
  
"Come in," Tajima responded as he set the paperwork down.  
  
He flipped the file shut before [Name]'s eyes could wander over it to read the information. [Name] took a seat on the left plush leather seat making sure to tuck in her skirt and cross her legs.  
  
"I am sorry for coming announced to your home," [Name] began.  
  
"On the contrary, this is a blessing," Tajima said.  
  
She blinked. "Come again?"  
  
"As I told you before, I know your father. I just happened to get off the phone with him."  
  
"My father, is he okay?" [Name] asked with an alarmed tone.  
  
"He is as is your mother. However, that will all depend on you, [Name]."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I take it my foolish sons haven't told you a thing, have they?"  
  
[Name] blinked again. The secret no one wanted to speak regarding Madara and the clan felt so close to her. She stared at his father, and she could see that he intended to tell her right there and now. [Name] gulped. A part of her was hesitant to learn the truth, but the other part just wanted to know already. She was tired of the games and the constant running.  
  
"A few years ago, I helped your father out of a legal bind. Things weren't going well for his company."  
  
"Umemoto Enterprises," [Name] recalled.  
  
"Exactly. The media turned it into a scandal as always. Your father was implicated in some nasty business, yet without proof he could not be indicted. I helped him avoid all charges so that he may continue to provide for you and your mother," Tajima continued.  
  
[Name] bowed sincerely this time. "We thank you greatly. I do recall those being unpleasant times for my family, but we are in your debt for your help."  
  
"Unfortunately, Toshio did not manage to leave the company unscathed. The Uchiha clan provided me the means to liberate your father completely. As it is, your family has our protection."  
  
That was news to [Name] as she was unaware of the truth from those days long ago. She recalled her parents arguing in hushed whispers late at night so as to not disturb her not knowing that she listened to their muffled arguments late at night. It caused [Name] many sleepless nights, and her grades were slowly slipping as she struggled to keep up in class. If it weren't for her classmates encouraging her, and helping her along the way, [Name] would have never graduated with her class.  
  
"Tajima-sama," a woman's voice interrupted from behind the door. "Souji-san has picked up the young lord from the station. They will arrive shortly."  
  
"Thank you, Mei. You may excuse yourself," Tajima replied. He turned to [Name]. "Will you wait for my son?"  
  
She did not want to insult him in any way, so she nodded. Tajima excused himself taking the folder with him. [Name] sighed deeply as she eased back into the cushion. It was comforting to hear of the past regarding her father however dark those days may have been. She was truly thankful for Tajima's help had he not stepped in, [Name] would probably never have seen her father again.  
  
The minutes felt like an eternity as they ticked by. [Name] wished she had her purse with her to look at her phone in the meantime. Yet, all of it had been taken away from her by Madara. If he truly was returning, she would definitely demand everything back from him. Although, she was quite nervous to see him again knowing how he truly felt about her.  
  
 _Madara is interested in you_ , Itachi had said.  
  
[Name] shivered. _First Madara, and now Izuna. Who's next?_ she wondered.  
  
[Name] suddenly heard voices down the hallway. She recognized Madara's baritone voice followed by his father's own as he replied to his son. She heard a slightly lighter voice, and recognized it to be Izuna. All three entered the study as Tajima took his seat on the other side of the desk. Izuna stepped inside, and stood by [Name], but Madara remained frozen at the doorway.  
  
"What is she doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Have a seat, Madara. I wouldn't like to keep [Name]-san up all night," Tajima ordered.  
  
He took the empty seat next to her making [Name] want to move away from him. However, Izuna was on her other side making her feel trapped between the two brothers. There was nowhere for her to really go, so she swallowed her discomfort, and stared at Tajima directly.  
  
"I never imagined I would meet [Name]-san under such unpleasant circumstances," Tajima said.  
  
"What do you mean, otou-sama?" Izuna asked.  
  
Tajima shot a glare at Madara. "What the hell were you thinking sending [Surname] Toshio and his wife that invitation?!"  
  
Madara flinched.  
  
Both [Name] and Izuna looked at him with equal confusion. Madara ignored their stares as he clenched his fists.  
  
"The contract states that it can be any one of us," Madara refuted.  
  
Tajima flipped the folder open slamming it in front of Madara. "Read that part!"  
  
Madara leaned forward reading the highlighted part his father had taken the liberty to point out. [Name] sat up hoping to catch a glimpse of the text as did Izuna who stretched just a bit to catch a peek. Madara shot out of his seat without warning. He looked at his father.  
  
"This is some kind of joke."  
  
"It is not. Toshio-san drafted this with me in order to protect [Name] from people like you. You can't control this clan like you think you can!" Tajima shouted.  
  
"Um," [Name] interjected. "What's going on? Why am I mentioned in there?"  
  
"Tell her," Tajima ordered, never taking his eyes off of his son.  
  
Madara remained silent. He barely looked in her direction.  
  
"Tell her!"  
  
He shut his eyes caving into his father's demands. "I planned to marry you after the jubilee ended," Madara revealed.  
  
It was [Name]'s turn to shoot out of her seat. She stumbled away from him catching herself against a table. Izuna looked at her with concern as she started at his older brother like a scared animal.  
  
"[Name]..."  
  
"I wanted to cement my place as this clan's leader, and move that vermin of Fugaku out of the picture. The two of us cannot lead together. There can only be one," Madara stated.  
  
"But, why me? I have nothing to do with that!" [Name] argued.  
  
"Oh, yes you do!" Madara yelled.  
  
"[Name]-san, this contract I have here is your marriage contract. Your father, Toshio, was unable to repay the Uchiha clan for our services. Granted, he has made his payments with time, and is close to clearing his debt with us," Tajima said.  
  
[Name] placed a hand over her mouth. "I think... I think I'm going... to be sick..."  
  
She ran out of the room before anyone could stop her. Izuna called for her, but she ignored him. Madara gazed back down at the contract. Her word held more authority over his. Announcing her as his bride at the jubilee would have not worked had [Name] denied him in front of the clan. The council could not do a thing for her word was absolute.  
  
"I'm going to her," Izuna said.  
  
"Leave her be. Souji has instructions to take her back to the hotel. I want the two of you to stay out of her way unless she approaches you," Tajima warned.  
  
"Otou-sama!" Izuna protested.  
  
"I wont let her leave without me," Madara muttered.  
  
"Madara!"  
  
"I have a hotel to run, and she has her duties to see through."  
  
He slammed the door on his way out making the walls rattle. Izuna looked at his father with disbelief. Madara had been angry plenty of times before, but this felt different than the past. What had Madara intended to do once he married [Name]? He also couldn't shake the image of the hateful gaze Madara sent towards their father. Tajima seemed unfazed, and took the folder back into his hands.  
  
"Listen well, Izuna. That girl has the power to tear you two apart. Watch over your brother," Tajima said.  
  
"What of Fugaku-san and his sons?" Izuna asked.  
  
"They will equally learn just as your brother has. [Name]'s marriage is just another debt the Uchiha clan has to see fulfilled."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"[Surname] Toshio is close to paying his debt to the clan. Even if your brother married her, it would carry no weight. It would be a loveless marriage, and I am certain she does not want that," Tajima revealed.  
  
Izuna chuckled. "Nii-san got ahead of himself."  
  
Tajima suddenly felt drained from the whole confrontation. He flipped the folder shut, and hoped he wouldn't have to ever dig up [Name]'s contract again. However, he knew she would be full of questions once she calmed down. When she was ready, he would receive her again.


	20. Chapter 20

Madara strode down the hallway at a brisk pace feeling his blood simmer beneath his skin. His father had a lot of nerve keeping such vital information a secret. Not only that, his plans to overthrow Fugaku and become sole leader were ruined. How could [Name] hold so much influence in the Uchiha clan? Her weasel of a father owed the clan for their services. She should be at the clan's mercy, and not the other way around! He thought back at the tense meeting in his father's study. Why did Tajima allow [Name]'s father to draft the contract? Tajima was no fool, but Madara was beginning to reconsider. He ran a hand through his long bangs as he paused midway.  
  
[Name], he thought, eyes narrowing slightly. What is it about you that has this clan dancing in the palm of your hand? Even my old man...  
  
Madara shook his head. He continued on his way heading towards the foyer. Upon arriving, he found [Name] supporting herself against a column near the entrance. His footsteps caught her attention right away, and when she noticed him, he did not miss the fear etched upon her red [e/c] eyes. She hastily opened the door, and rushed outside. Madara ran after her quickly pulling her back by her arm.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried.  
  
"Calm down!" Madara ordered.  
  
He tried his best to hold her properly, but [Name] continued to wrestle against him. It pained him to see her like this. He couldn't comprehend why, though. Madara knew he didn't wish to see her cry anymore. He couldn't deal with her like this. She was his means to saving the clan. He saw himself as the clan's savior, and [Name] had been a gift from the gods. Yet, now, outside his home, he saw himself as a monster. He hurt her. That much he knew now.  
  
"[Name]!" He shouted, pulling her closer to him.  
  
She weakly braced herself against him as tears streamed down her face. "Please... I don't want to--"  
  
"I will not hurt you," Madara interjected.  
  
[Name] sniveled. "No matter what you say, I can't forgive you. You ruined my life!"  
  
"Your contract states that you are free to choose whomever you wish as long as you marry an Uchiha. It doesn't have to be me."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me happy?! You, Izuna, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui... You all knew this, and didn't bother to tell me sooner! Who else knows?! Who else?!"  
  
Madara remained silent. He didn't think it prudent to tell her the whole clan knew about her predicament. Receiving no response, [Name] broke away from Madara taking a few steps back.  
  
"I just wanted... I wanted to return to Konoha. I wanted to reunite with Naruto and meet his family. I wanted to finish my studies, become a teacher, and do what I love to do. Meeting Sasuke again was pretty cool, too. I regret it all now," [Name] whimpered.  
  
He watched her sob holding a hand to her chest as she caved in to her emotions. [Name] broke down crying again in front of him. He robbed her of her life, and his father had finished destroying it. [Name] was bound to two contracts as it was. Madara had ensured that [Name] could not leave the hotel after the debt was paid. He had gone over the legalities of it with Obito, and with Hikaku notarizing the contract, [Name]'s fate in the hotel was ascertained. She had nothing coming to Konoha, and Madara had taken what little liberty she had. [Name] held influence in the Uchiha clan, but she was trapped with nowhere to go.  
  
Madara reached into his breast pocket, and pulled out his handkerchief. He handed her the black silk cloth out to her which she accepted without hesitation. He placed his hands on her shoulders leaning in close to her.  
  
"I will take you back to the hotel. As I promised, I will have your things sent back to you. We'll discuss everything else tomorrow."  
  
"How much worse can you make this?" [Name] asked.  
  
"Rest assured, I no longer have any need for you. I can't say the same for everyone else in the clan. The deadline for your father's debt is approaching. If it is not settled by then, it won't be me you'll have to worry about," Madara replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" [Name] asked.  
  
"I'm sure you know by now. It can be anyone as long as you accept. As you can see, not everyone has good intentions."  
  
"What were your intentions?"  
  
Madara glanced back at his father's home. He turned back to [Name] placing a hand on her back. He led her towards the car where Souji waited patiently. The chauffeur bowed his head in a silent greeting as Madara opened the backseat door for [Name]. He helped her inside, and closed the door after getting in after her. Souji entered the vehicle, and awaited for further instructions.  
  
"To the hotel, Souji. I'd like to have a private word with the young lady in the meantime," Madara instructed.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Souji turned on the car, and flipped a switch raising the black glass partition between them. He cast a brief glance in the rearview mirror at [Name]. She had managed to stop sobbing, but she was still a whimpering mess. She looked out the window keeping Madara's handkerchief wrapped around her fingers. Once the partition was up, Souji turned on the radio letting his side of the car fill with quiet classical music hoping that would drown out the conversation on the other side. He shifted the gear driving down the driveway and back onto the private road.  
  
The silence between [Name] and Madara was discomforting. She prayed Madara would say something to shatter the silence as she was too emotionally drained to do so. All she wanted to do was to sleep, and forget this night ever happened. There was so much going on in her head it was hard to process anything of what was going on right now. One thing she did know was that she wasn't only angry at Madara or the Uchiha. Her parents were also at fault. How could her father do this to her? [Name] was beginning to wonder if all the arguments her parents had so late at night was due to the fact that [Name]'s father betrothed her to an Uchiha of her choosing.  
  
"I'm sure you know by now that I have joint power with Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha," Madara spoke suddenly.  
  
[Name] didn't not respond, but she was listening to him. The secrets were all being exposed now. It was what she wanted. She may as well learn of Madara's motives, too.  
  
"Fugaku has an advantage over me, and that is his marriage. He already has a family, is the head of the police force in Konoha, and has the image of a capable leader. Marriage is not everything, apparently."  
  
[Name] slowly turned to look at him. Madara shot her a small smile. He was denying her now after claiming to want her hand in marriage?  
  
"Even if we had wedded, nothing would have changed. I have a hard time believing that, [Name]. I still can't understand how you, a mere outsider, can influence my clan. My _chichiue_ will not allow me to view that contract easily. I only read that which he allowed me to read, so I can't understand how it was written out for you. All I know is that my time with you ends here."  
  
She bit her lip. "Sasuke..."  
  
"If you wish to save Sasuke, then you have my blessing to do so. The hotel has been doing well in revenue. I will absolve not only his debt, but Naruto's debt, as well. Material things can always be replaced. That much I know," Madara answered.  
  
"Why couldn't you have done that from the beginning?" she asked, shifting in her seat to face him properly.  
  
Madara crossed his arms. "I suppose I saw a form of tactical advantage over Fugaku, and, well, toying with Sasuke proved to be rather entertaining."  
  
"So... Making me pay Naruto's debt by hiring me... It was nothing more than a game to you?" [Name] slowly realized.  
  
"Hashirama Senju came to me after hearing what happened to the hotel, and took care of Naruto's debt for him. I wasn't expecting much from Naruto to begin with, anyways," he confessed.  
  
[Name] felt something snap within her. Her hands were slapping against Madara's arm in retaliation after learning the truth. "You jerk! How could you do this to me!?"  
  
Madara quickly took hold of her hands stilling her as he drew in closely. "I already told you!" he yelled.  
  
[Name] flinched and not just from his sudden outburst. He was too close for comfort. Madara realized this quickly, too. Yet, he made no move to pull away. They remained mere inches away from one another until the car suddenly braked very hard. [Name] only felt her shoulder ram against the plush exterior of the partition in front of her following by her head hitting the glass. A strong hand immediately pulled her back by latching onto her forearm. The strong scent of cologne hit her nostrils, and her eyes immediately snapped open finding herself pressed against Madara.  
  
"My apologies, sir. There seems to be a traffic jam up ahead," Souji's voice came through.  
  
[Name] looked up at the glass partition to see it lowered by a few centimeters to allow Souji to talk to Madara. Madara sighed, his grip from [Name] never easing.  
  
"It's fine," Madara answered.  
  
The glass rose back up leaving the two in privacy again. [Name] could have sworn Souji had his eyes trained on her despite the small gap between the open window. She moved away from Madara embarrassed all of a sudden that someone had to see them so close together. She hadn't intended to send out the wrong signal, and wasn't looking forward to doing so any further.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"No. I'm sorry," Madara replied. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Un."  
  
He noted that she rubbed her left shoulder. "Your shoulder?"  
  
"I'm okay," she quickly replied.  
  
"You're welcomed to stay in one of the suites of the hotel. I'll have your apartment prepared early tomorrow morning," Madara stated.  
  
"Thank you, but Izuna offered me Sasuke's suite. He's off tonight, so there won't be any problems," [Name] said.  
  
"I would hope so. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask," he informed.  
  
[Name] nodded once again. The rest of the ride to the hotel was spent in silence. [Name] was partly grateful now that she knew the circumstances of her stay. Despite being bound to her contract, she wondered if she could now take the first few steps to continuing her studies. First and foremost, she needed to speak with Sasuke and Naruto. Now that Madara cleared their debt to him, she needed to relay that message to them. She hoped to seek an audience with Sasuke first before going to Naruto. She wanted to patch things up with them both, and move forward with them, too.

 


	21. Chapter 21

[Name] felt the chilly air of the hotel welcome her with a gentle breeze as she entered the lobby. She paid no mind to the reception desk keeping her eyes downcast. Her eyes burned, and she felt so tired to be dealing with anything else. She kept moving towards the elevators wrapping her arms around herself. Madara had stopped midway watching her briefly before glancing towards the reception area. He met Hikaku's eyes as the older man gave him a questioning look. Madara turned towards him beckoning him into the office. The door shut behind them, and Madara collapsed on the leather sofa nearby.  
  
"Why did you return so suddenly? I thought you had a meeting in Suna?" Hikaku asked.  
  
Madara raised a hand to shield his eyes. "Chichiue called. I can no longer take [Name] as my wife."  
  
"Who says you can't?" Hikaku asked.  
  
"Her contract states that it must be of her own accord," Madara explained. "The council will not accept me as the definitive leader if I force her to marry me."  
  
Hikaku chuckled. "My, a mere girl managed to turn the tables against the great Madara-kun," he mused.  
  
"Shut it," Madara growled as he shot Hikaku a glare.  
  
"So, any Uchiha can marry her, but she must be willing? I wonder what Tajima-sama was thinking when he wrote her marriage contract," Hikaku murmured, placing a hand on his chin pensively.  
  
"He wasn't! Chichiue allowed [Name]'s father to meddle in the contract!"  
  
Hikaku's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Oh?"  
  
This certainly was news for him. Tajima was considered one of the best lawyers Konoha had. Obito and Setsuna had studied under him, and were now forming their own branch with Kagami. The only person Hikaku knew that could stand toe-to-toe with Tajima was Butsuma from the Senju clan. They were each highly sought for their prowess in the courtrooms facing each other as famed rivals. It reminded Hikaku much of Madara and Hashirama nowadays. Yet, Madara turned away from the law firm, and dedicated himself to running the clan with Fugaku and the hotel at the same time.  
  
"Well, knowing your father, I'm certain he has something in mind," Hikaku guessed.  
  
"He forbid Izuna and I to have further contact with [Name]. It doesn't negate the fact that I am her employer, though."  
  
Hikaku smiled slyly at him. "You're not thinking of having an inappropriate affair with her, are you?"  
  
Madara scoffed. "As if I'd be that stupid."  
  
Hikaku hummed. "I wonder..."  
  
"The jubilee is right around the corner. I must ensure [Name] is ready by then. Now that I can't announce her as my betrothed, she may as well make herself useful with her duties."  
  
"You're not thinking of putting her in one of those cute maid outfits?"  
  
Madara frowned picturing [Name] wearing the frilly uniform. She would only be miserable during the entire event. It would be torture especially having to continuously serve Konoha's high society. He sighed.  
  
"I want her to enjoy the event," he admitted. "Besides, I don't think we can afford her breaking any more glass, and spilling good champagne."  
  
"Yes. Your taste is rather expensive," Hikaku noted.  
  
"It has allowed the hotel to thrive, hasn't it? Isn't that what ultimately matters?" Madara shot back.  
  
Hikaku glanced up at the ceiling. "I suppose. The clan did invest a lot in this grand hotel back then."  
  
"It will never return to its former glory," Madara commented.  
  
"I guess that's why we have the jubilee. I must commend you, though. You saved this hotel, Madara. Even if things aren't working out right now, never forget everything you've done for the clan."  
  
Hikaku walked away and excited the office. He would have spent the entire night speaking with Madara, but he needed to keep an eye on the lobby. When the door shut, Madara exhaled a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What good will all of that serve me? Fugaku will be clan leader."  
  
  
  
The elevator chimed and the doors rolled open to reveal the private suites the Uchiha clan occupied. There were only four rooms on the floor marked only by numbers. [Name] had expected to see more rooms like on the other lower floors, yet she figured this was adequate given the size of the suites. She found Sasuke's room number, and entered the room using an extra keycard Izuna had lent to her.  
  
" _Don't lose it!_ " He told her en route to his home. " _It's a pain to reprogram the locks, and I don't think Sasuke-kun will appreciate getting a new key._ "  
  
[Name] sighed. She was glad Sasuke had the night off. She wouldn't have to deal with him just yet. With everything that had happened with Madara and Tajima, [Name] wanted to rest and get a good night sleep. [Name] went straight to the bedroom after kicking off her heels at the door. She remembered Sasuke kept extra clothes in the small closet, and in the drawers just in case. [Name] rummaged through the drawers finding an extra large white shirt she deemed would function well as a nightgown for her. She walked into the adjacent bathroom, and shut herself inside stripping off her clothes. She turned on the water, and slipped into the shower sighing with relief once she felt the water spray over her.  
  
The lock on the door to Sasuke's room clicked, and it pushed open as said owner entered his suite. The door lodged just a bit, and Sasuke glanced down seeing two black high heels strewn on the floor. He bent down dislodging one of the heels from the bottom of the door. His eyebrows knitted wondering who had come into his room. He caught sound of running water coming from his bathroom. Sasuke set aside the heels, and quietly closed the front door. He entered the bedroom as he pushed the door back careful of making any loud sounds. He saw light streaming beneath the bathroom door, and as Sasuke turned the knob he discovered that the lock had been set in place. He frowned displeased that he wouldn't be able to confront the intruder just yet. Sasuke turned to his bed, and sat at the edge crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
 _Shisui had better not be in there_ , Sasuke thought.  
  
The older Uchiha had a penchant for staying in other rooms besides his own when he stayed at the hotel. Shisui claimed that his room was haunted after hearing strange noises one night. Of course, no one believed him. Sasuke, like a few others, believed it must've been a couple in the heat of passion, and the noises carried through the vents above. Sasuke honestly believed Shisui just didn't like to be alone. The man craved attention.  
  
[Name] shut the water off, and grabbed a towel to dry herself. There was a slight haze of steam wafting in the air as she drew the shower door back. She glanced at her reflection on the fogged mirror, and took a corner of her towel to wipe down a spot. Taking a better look at herself, she noted that her eyes were barely red now. [Name] had managed to push aside the topic of the marriage contract aside while she bathed, but it now resurfaced again. Although Madara had told her his motives for marrying her, she couldn't help but wonder if that was the absolute truth. Madara simply couldn't have approached her just because he wanted control of his clan. [Name] looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom gazing at the textured paint above with scrutiny.  
  
 _This clan truly is a curse_ , she thought.  
  
[Name] placed her clothes and towel into a nearby hamper. She dressed in the borrowed shirt, and turned the lock before opening the door. She froze with panic seeing Sasuke standing on the other side glaring down at her with his arms crossed. Yet, his expression quickly changed when he noted it wasn't Shisui who was in his bathroom. Clad in just a white t-shirt, Sasuke took in [Name]'s form as his arms relaxed at his sides. [Name] snapped to attention after gazing at Sasuke dumbfound, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hand shot to the door, and she immediately slammed it shut. [Name] scrambled back to the hamper to retrieve her clothes just as Sasuke opened the door again.  
  
"Wait, [Name]--"  
  
She whirled around pulling down the long shirt to cover herself more. "Why are you in here!?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing!" He retorted.  
  
[Name] averted her gaze. "Izuna said you had the night off..."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So, then...?"  
  
Sasuke turned his back to her, yet she could still see his reflection in the mirror which was slowly clearing up. Sasuke looked saddened.  
  
"I just... I needed to get away from home."  
  
[Name] couldn't bring herself to say anything. What could she say? She knew from school that Sasuke was always in his older brother's shadow. He didn't exactly have a good relationship with his father who favored Itachi more than Sasuke. At least, that's what [Name] had heard. She had no doubt that Sasuke was devoted to his family, though. [Name] walked up to Sasuke, and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her with mild surprise.  
  
"I'll get out of your way soon," she murmured.  
  
"No," he replied, albeit a bit quick. Sasuke took a step back from her. "You don't have to leave. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
"The bed is awfully big."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We can divide it."  
  
"I guess we can make up for the last time," Sasuke said.  
  
[Name] smiled. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself."


	22. Chapter 22

[Name] averted her gaze as Sasuke undressed behind her. She wanted to retreat into the bathroom to change back into her clothes, but Sasuke had convinced her to stay as she was. His large shirt covered her well, so there was no need for her to change or so he said.  
  
"You can turn around now," he announced.  
  
[Name] did as he said, and found him in bed shirtless. His clothes were in a heap to the side of the bed, and his heavy jacket hung on the back of a chair. [Name] took in a deep breath as she made her way to her side of the bed. She pulled the covers back, and took a pillow placing it between them.  
  
"If you want to hug something, hug the pillow," she mumbled, remembering how Sasuke embraced her the first time she awoke in his bed.  
  
He smirked. "Right."  
  
[Name] slipped beneath the covers, and exhaled another breath as she finally felt her body relax. She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take over as a silence settled between them. Yet, her mind began to work again recalling her tiresome trip to Tajima's home. How could her father allow the Uchiha clan to give her away in marriage? What were her parents thinking? [Name] could feel her nose and eyes prickling. She fought the tears, however. [Name] didn't want Sasuke to see her crying. He'd call her annoying again just like he used to do when they were in school.  
  
"Why did you come back to the hotel? I thought you were staying with my brother," Sasuke suddenly spoke.  
  
[Name]'s snapped her eyes open. "Huh?"  
  
"Itachi called. He said Izuna took you to his home."  
  
"He wanted to give me my belongings back. He also told me that I should trust him."  
  
Sasuke looked at her. "He is the last person you should be trusting, [Name]."  
  
She met his gaze. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Both Madara and Izuna... Sure, they care about the clan, but they're more interested in themselves than anything else," Sasuke replied.  
  
"Perhaps. I found out Madara wanted to marry me in order to protect the clan from your father, in particular."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. "He... He told you..."  
  
"You knew?" [Name] asked.  
  
"To some extent, but--" He felt the sting of [Name]'s slap on his arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Sasuke! Why didn't you say something!? There is so much that I could have prevented!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I could have gotten my freedom back, you idiot! I don't want to be in your stupid clan's debt!" she cried.  
  
"[Name], it's only for two months! My brother and Shisui were looking over the contract Madara signed with your hanko with Obito!" Sasuke argued.  
  
She paused in her tirade. "What?"  
  
"Madara was just manipulating you into doing as he wanted. I have no doubt Izuna would do the same if it means taking control of the clan," Sasuke explained.  
  
"That's not even the worst of it, Sasuke. There's more to this than what Madara did," [Name] said quietly.  
  
His eyebrows knit with worry. Sasuke sat up just as [Name] did the same. She drew her legs in, and recalled everything that had transpired earlier.  
  
"I met their father, Tajima-san."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"He showed me an old contract which he drafted along with my father when he represented him during a fraud case. My father was framed for it, but Tajima-san proved his innocence. Uchiha Tajima..."  
  
[Name] didn't need to finish her sentence for Sasuke to understand just who exactly Tajima was in society. He was a highly sought after lawyer, after all. [Name]'s father certainly had a huge debt to pay if Tajima represented him and won.  
  
"The contract Tajima-san showed me states that I have to marry someone by my twenty-fifth birthday in order to clear my father's debt. Still, he said my father had been making monthly payments, and is close to clearing his debt," [Name] continued.  
  
"Which ever the two happens first..." Sasuke murmured pensively.  
  
"I don't know how much my dad still owes. Plus, he lent me a pretty big sum of money when I moved here to Konoha. That money should still be in my purse."  
  
"Did you bring it?"  
  
[Name] shook her head. "Izuna meant to return my things back to me, but I left their home in a rush after learning the truth about that marriage contract. Madara chased after me, and we both came back to the hotel. He told me everything on the way over here, I forgot about my purse and suitcase."  
  
"We'll get them back tomorrow. Tajima should still be home, but if we explain things to him I'm sure he'll return them."  
  
"He will. Madara no longer has any plans on marrying me, and I don't think Tajima-san would have supported that marriage, anyways."  
  
"He's powerful, but with morals, [Name]. If Tajima wanted you to marry into his linage, he would have had it happen long ago," Sasuke said.  
  
"There is still a possibility for that, Sasuke. Until I don't receive word from the clan that my father's debt has been repaid, I am bound to this hotel and to your clan. I can't go anywhere."  
  
[Name] turned her back to him as she laid back down in bed. She pulled the covers over her head ending all conversation with Sasuke. The tears spilled down the bridge of her nose, but she refused to let Sasuke know she was crying. She willed herself to keep quiet. Yet, the telltale sound of her sniffing made Sasuke aware of her crying. He wanted to remove the pillow between them, and hug her. Still, he'd be a hypocrite if he did so. Sasuke knew he too caused her a great deal of pain. She was in this situation because of him. Had he not dragged [Name] back to the Uchiha clan, she would be living the life she wanted. She would be happy living with Naruto and his family instead of being miserable with him and his own family and clan.  
  
The next day, [Name] stepped out of the elevator with Sasuke as they both entered the lobby. There was more activity than [Name] remembered. Business men came and went across the lobby as they entered elevators, registered at the reception desk, or left the hotel. Some of them were even accompanied by women who wore strange smiles. [Name] couldn't help but wonder just what was going on.  
  
[Name] halted when she saw Madara emerge from the office. He stopped in the middle of the lobby looking at his watch. She noted the briefcase in his other hand, as well. At the sound of their approaching footsteps, Madara looked up in their direction.  
  
"Business, as usual?" Sasuke inquired sarcastically.  
  
"You know how this hotel operates," Madara shot back.  
  
"I figured you'd still want to keep things clean until the jubilee, but I guess recent events calls for a change of plans."  
  
Madara sneered. "As they say, good news travels fast."  
  
"Madara-kun, it's time," a voice interjected.  
  
[Name]'s eyes shifted over to the person who stepped next to Madara. He was a tad taller than Madara with brown hair tied into a short high ponytail. He was dressed in a gray suit, with a golden chain wrapped around one shoulder that had long gold pendants dangling from it. His smile was kind as were his eyes. [Name] could feel Sasuke tense beside her, though.  
  
"Oh? Sasuke-kun, and you must be..."  
  
"[Surname] [Name]," Madara introduced.  
  
"[Name]-chan, huh?" the man murmured.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," [Name] said, bowing respectfully.  
  
"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, too. Forgive Madara-kun for troubling you. He's a bit rash, and doesn't think things through."  
  
Madara elbowed him in the gut. "Hikaku!"  
  
"I'm only kidding," Hikaku laughed, rubbing his stomach. "Anyways, we must be on our way. The representatives in Suna will not grant us another extension."  
  
Madara turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Inabi, Yashiro, and Tekka will be keeping a close eye. Shisui is in charge tonight, as usual, but do not think to try anything while I'm gone. I wouldn't mind having the police force march in here to drag you lot out for a change," he warned.  
  
"Hasn't the damage already been done?" Sasuke asked.  
  
Madara turned his back to him, and walked away. Hikaku smiled apologetically before following after Madara. Both [Name] and Sasuke remained in their spots as they watched the two get into the car which was driven by Souji, Madara's personal chauffeur. [Name] glanced over at Sasuke.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's go get your things," Sasuke said.  
  
[Name] frowned displeased that he had ignored her question. She chose not to prod, though. With what happened the day before, [Name] had enough of secrets and she wanted to focus on getting back to a sense of normalcy. When they stepped out of the lobby, they were surprised to find Itachi waiting for them a couple of feet away.  
  
"Nii-san," Sasuke uttered.  
  
"Good morning. I came to see how you were doing, little brother. I see you've met up with [Name]."  
  
"I bumped into her last night," Sasuke answered.  
  
Itachi turned to look in the direction Madara's car had gone. "Would the two of you care to join me for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Actually," Name began.  
  
"Sure," Sasuke interjected. "I'm sure you'd like to know all the details."  
  
"But--"  
  
Sasuke shot her a look. "Later," he whispered.  
  
[Name] relented, and followed Sasuke to Itachi's car. They got in, and Itachi began to drive down the street. [Name] rested her head against the palm of her hand glancing out the window. She was better off being with both Itachi and Sasuke than staying in the hotel. However, she still couldn't ignore just how vague Sasuke was being today. [Name] hated herself for being so curious, but it was getting the best of her. She couldn't wait to hear just what Sasuke had to discuss with Itachi.

 


	23. Chapter 23

"Madara is heading to Suna. He left Shisui in charge like always, but he said he'd be keeping an eye on the hotel. He'll call in the police force if need be," Sasuke recounted.  
  
Itachi couldn't help smiling. "It sounds like he's afraid."  
  
"Of what? [Name] has him totally under her control," Sasuke stated.  
  
She leaned forward, poking her head in between the two front seats to stare at Sasuke. "How so?"  
  
"Well, your word carries weight in this clan. Madara cannot do whatever he pleases with you. Well, in terms of matrimony, at least," Itachi explained.  
  
She groaned. "Don't remind me."  
  
"What do you plan to do, [Name]?" Sasuke asked.  
  
[Name] leaned back against her seat as she crossed her arms against her chest. "I just want to be able to finally settle down, and resume my studies if I can. I've been away from school for so long."  
  
"That could be possible after the jubilee ends," Itachi replied.  
  
"What's this jubilee, anyways?" [Name] inquired. "I mean, as far as I recall, it's some huge party the Uchiha clan always throws, and the big people in society attend."  
  
"That's the gist of it," Sasuke said.  
  
"The main purpose of the jubilee is to entertain, but to put the hotel in the spotlight at the same time. The Four Seasons has been in the Uchiha clan's possession for many years. You could say it's one of Konoha's main attractions. Both the clan and the city profit from the hotel especially on the jubilee where many visitors come to pay visit," Itachi continued.  
  
"It's a statement to the world of our wealth and power, too," Sasuke added.  
  
"I can't fathom how that would be beneficial," [Name] muttered.  
  
"Konoha's infrastructure has improved over the years, and it will continue to do so in the future. It's thanks to our hotel and police force, the Nara clan's hospitals, the Hyuuga clan's banks, the Akimichi clan's restaurants, the Yamanaka clan's florist chains, and so on that Konoha has been able to expand over the years. While my father has ensured the safety of the city with the police force, Madara has ensured that the hotel continues to thrive in an ever demanding economy. That's why the jubilee is hosted. As Sasuke said, it's a statement of the Uchiha clan's wealth and power."  
  
"I see," [Name] murmured. "I guess, I never saw it that way. The little things also help a lot, huh?"  
  
"It's why my brother, myself, and so many others in our clan are able to branch out and do other things than just devote ourselves to the clan, the hotel, or the police force," Sasuke said.  
  
"We can give back to Konoha in any shape or form without being chained down," Itachi concluded.  
  
[Name] nodded pensively. _I wonder if that will also be my destiny one day?_ she thought. _Will I form part of this clan, too?_  
  
Itachi eventually brought the car to a stop, and when [Name] looked out the window she noticed the pristine white wall that sealed off Tajima Uchiha's property from the road. The drive had gone on, and she had nearly lulled herself to sleep in the back seat, she never bothered to notice where exactly Itachi was driving.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't you say you left your things here?" Sasuke retorted.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Unfortunately, you'll have to go by yourself, [Name]-san. This is private property, and we cannot set foot in despite being from the same clan," Itachi said.  
  
"If Tajima-san doesn't kill us, tou-san will," Sasuke muttered.  
  
"You don't have to say anymore," [Name] replied.  
  
She exited the car looking up at the gated property. [Name] sighed, and began walking up the steep incline of the driveway. She reached the ringer next to the gate, and pressed the button. A male voice immediately replied to her call.  
  
"Your name, please."  
  
"[Surname] [Name]. I'm here to see Tajima-sama," she answered.  
  
"One moment."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
[Name] turned her attention upwards to the sky as she waited. It wasn't long before she heard a buzzard go off, and the gate suddenly began to open up.  
  
"Make your way to the front door where an attendant shall be waiting for you. Tajima-sama will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you," [Name] replied.  
  
[Name] entered the property walking up the winding driveway until she saw the two story manor in view. It had a different appeal to it than when she visited last night. With the manicured gardens, and attention to details here and there, Tajima's home didn't seem so imposing all of a sudden. [Name] rung the doorbell hearing a wonderful tune of chimes echo inside. The door immediately opened up, and she was met with a maid.  
  
"Welcome. Right this way," she greeted with a small bow.  
  
[Name] returned the greeting and bow, and entered the home. It seemed much easier to get inside last night with Izuna by her side without the need of so much security and formalities. Just as the maid was beginning to lead [Name] down the hall towards Tajima's office, they stopped as the man headed in their direction.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again, [Name]. Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend to with a client right now, and can't meet with you. However, you are welcomed to stay if you'd like," Tajima said.  
  
"Oh no! I don't plan to take up a lot of your time, at all," [Name] replied, with a shake of her hand. "I just came for my belongings. Izuna promised to return them, but after everything that happened last night..."  
  
Tajima sighed tiredly. "I apologize for the inconvenience both Madara and Izuna have caused you." He turned his attention to the maid. "Sara, bring the young lady's things at once, and have one of the chauffeur's drive her back home."  
  
"No need for the chauffeur," [Name] interjected. "I have a ride."  
  
Tajima nodded. "Of course. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"  
  
[Name] shook her head furiously. "N-No. I don't wish to keep you waiting. I'm sorry to have come unannounced, and to disturb you."  
  
"Not at all, [Name]. You are more than welcomed at my home. I would still like to continue our conversation, so do come by again when you're free."  
  
She bowed. "I would love to."  
  
"If you'll excuse me now, I must be on my way. Take care, [Name]."  
  
She waved good-bye as he walked right by. The maid excused herself promising [Name] that she would have her things delivered to her promptly. [Name] glanced around the foyer now that she was left alone. Her eyes focused on the large portrait on the wall where the landing of the first set of stairs was. Tajima sat in a chair gazing imposingly in the painting. Madara stood right behind the chair with Izuna and three other young boys to his left. Tajima looked much younger in the portrait as did Madara who looked to be in his teens at the time. Izuna looked to barely be in middle school while the other three boys looked close in age to them, as well.  
  
"Those are my other brothers."  
  
[Name] visibly shook, and swiftly turned around to meet Izuna. He smiled at her, his eyes brightening by merely seeing her again.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here, [Name]."  
  
"I just came to get my stuff."  
  
"I know. They're looking in my brother's room right now."  
  
[Name] looked back at the portrait. "Your brothers..."  
  
"There was an accident, and they couldn't be saved," Izuna replied.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you. Madara took it the hardest, and _chichi-ue_... It hurt. It still does." Izuna stood beside [Name] gazing up at the portrait, as well. "You know, _haha-ue_ used to be in that portrait, too, but _chichi-ue_ had it remade after her passing."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Izuna," [Name] murmured.  
  
"That portrait can be remade," he said.  
  
He brushed his fingers against hers attracting her attention back to him. [Name] gulped as she gazed wide-eyed at Izuna. His smile never left his face, but she could see that he was conjuring something up in his mind.  
  
"Think about it," Izuna continued. "It doesn't have to be my brother."  
  
"Izuna--" [Name] began.  
  
He silenced her quickly by placing a finger against her lips. His hand coiled around hers giving her fingers a firm squeeze. The conversation they had previously floated to her mind, yet everything Sasuke told her the night before contradicted his proposal. Izuna would benefit his family before the clan first. Where would that leave [Name] in his life?  
  
"Despite _chichi-ue's_ wishes, I want to still see you again."  
  
Izuna leaned in, and softly pressed his lips against her cheek. [Name] froze stunned by what was happening. He pulled away just a bit cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"This will be our secret, okay?"  
  
[Name] could not answer, and he simply winked at her. He moved away just as footsteps approached. The maid, Sara, arrived with [Name]'s belongings in tow.  
  
"Izuna-sama, your father--"  
  
"I know. I will take care of her, so you may excuse yourself, Sara-san," Izuna replied.  
  
Sara bowed promptly leaving Izuna with [Name]. He turned to her as if nothing had just happened between them.  
  
"Shall we go, [Name]?"  
  
She managed a small nod. As she took her purse from Izuna, [Name] couldn't help but think of Madara. Tajima forbade his sons from having any further contact with her for this very reason. Izuna had just confessed to her, and boldly kissed her cheek. If she told Itachi and Sasuke, Madara would certainly find out. She couldn't imagine the drama that would unfold. A brief memory of the night that Madara had kissed her forehead flashed in her mind. [Name] could not bring herself to divide the brothers like that. She would not be responsible for ruining everything. She looked up at Izuna as he walked in front of her pulling her luggage with him. [Name] would respect his wish for now, and keep silent. Until Madara returned, she would wait and bid her time.


	24. Chapter 24

Itachi and Sasuke both glanced over their shoulder upon hearing the heavy iron gates open up. They were both surprised to see Izuna emerged from behind the gates followed by [Name] who kept her gaze down. Izuna greeted both brothers with a smile, although they knew it was deceiving.  
  
"Itachi-kun, and Sasuke-kun, too. What a surprise," Izuna spoke.  
  
"What could have made you come all the way out here by yourself?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Well, I can't let a lady carry all of this by herself," Izuna replied, motioning to [Name]'s simple luggage. "Unlike you, I am a gentleman."  
  
Sasuke grit his teeth ready to fire another comeback, but Itachi intervened right away. There was no need to create unnecessary drama especially if it revolved around [Name]. Itachi was well aware that they still needed to tread carefully considering it was still Tajima's private property they were standing on.  
  
"I am certain [Name] appreciates your kind gesture, Izuna-san, but we must get going. The jubilee is soon approaching, and [Name] needs to resume her training. Plus, there's also the matter of her dwelling. It is the clan's responsibility to designate her an apartment so long as she remains employed by your brother."  
  
Izuna rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware of the policy, Itachi-kun. Have Rai-san give you a set of keys."  
  
Sasuke cringed, and Itachi stared at Izuna with a hardened gaze. He popped the trunk of his car open, and walked towards Izuna reaching out for [Name]'s luggage.  
  
"We'll be sure to stop by," Itachi replied lowly.  
  
Izuna smirked. He swiftly turned around facing [Name]. "Take good care of yourself, [Name]-chan! I hope you're able to visit again. _Chichi-ue_ seems fond of you."  
  
[Name] gripped her purse tighter. "I'll... think about it..."  
  
Izuna winked at her again reminding her of their secret if it could be called that. Izuna walked away without another word heading back inside the property. The gates began to close as the mechanized motors got to work. Itachi lifted [Name]'s luggage into the trunk, and slammed it shut soon after. [Name] got back inside the passenger seat clutching onto her purse. She was glad to finally have her things back after so long.  
  
"What did that snake speak to you about?" Sasuke asked, as Itachi turned on the car.  
  
"The family portrait at the top of the staircase," [Name] answered fishing for her phone. She pushed the power button only to receive no response. The battery was dead.  
  
"That can't be all," Sasuke pressed.  
  
"Tajima-san doesn't want his sons speaking with me. He barely had time to cross words with me before a maid returned with my things."  
  
"That's odd," Itachi interjected.  
  
"What is?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Tajima-san would have reason to benefit from the marriage, yet he's choosing not to do so. What could he be playing at?" Itachi wondered.  
  
"Could we not discuss that?" [Name] pleaded.  
  
"So long as you're up for grabs, you'll be at the center of everyone's attention. All of Konoha should know by now that Madara wanted a shot at you," Sasuke said.  
  
She shivered. "Don't say it like that!"  
  
"Unfortunately, it's the truth," Itachi murmured.  
  
  
Naruto's fingers tapped at the keys on the keyboard as he input the various numbers typed on the reports sitting at his desk. It was another day at the Uzumaki division of the Senju corporation. Naruto had always envisioned his life to go a little differently. Marriage had never been on his mind when he was younger. Naruto had always proclaimed that he would rise to the top and become a hokage like his father had been in his day. He wanted to be acknowledged back then always trying to be at the center of attention. Unfortunately, Naruto attracted the wrong kind of attention resulting in classroom antics, and various trips to detention.  
  
After high school, Naruto had enrolled in college much to his godfather's, Jiraiya, insistence. His parents had also worked hard to provide and leave Naruto a good sum of his inheritance to facilitate costs. It was there where Naruto grew closer to Hinata especially after an incident where some crazy guy wanted to marry her. Naruto had come to Hinata's rescue, and he soon realized his feelings for the timid girl. He had no doubts about marrying Hinata once they graduated college. The children came soon after their marriage, and his life took shape into the family Naruto dreamed of having.  
  
He took on a position in the Uzumaki division to provide for his family. With the Senju clan backing the Uzumaki clan through family and political ties, Naruto had been able to forge a decent living for himself and his family. It was far away from what he had originally envisioned, but he wouldn't change a thing. He was content with the way things had gone.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him from his work and thoughts. Without awaiting a response, the door opened a bit enough for the person to poke their head through. Naruto immediately straightened up when he saw Hashirama Senju greet him with a wide grin.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Uh, yes! Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. He hastily gathered the papers strewn all over his desk, and compiled them into a stack which he shoved to the side.  
  
Hashirama walked up to his desk placing a cream colored envelope in front of him. The Uchiha clan's crest shimmered beneath the fluorescent lights of his office. Naruto shot an uncertain gaze at Hashirama who continued to smile.  
  
"I know it's out of the blue, but you have attended these things for the last two years. I asked Madara to make another exception for you," Hashirama said.  
  
"I'm grateful that you take me into account, sir, but... Is it really okay for me to go the jubilee?"  
  
Hashirama laughed. "What are you talking about? Of course it is! You are Minato's and Kushina's son, right?"  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"Then you're invited!" he declared.  
  
"Still, I'm not sure if I should go," Naruto said.  
  
Hashirama's smile faltered. "What's going on?"  
  
Naruto turned away from him. "It's nothing serious, but..."  
  
The older man sighed, taking a seat in one of the comfy leather chairs. "I'm not leaving until you tell me, Naruto-kun. There may be a solution to all of this, and if you're worried about Madara, then rest assured I will have a word with him."  
  
"It's not him I'm worried about exactly. There's someone working for him who I care for a lot."  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
"Her name is [Surname] [Name]. She's my friend from school."  
  
Hashirama slammed a fist on the table startling Naruto. "[Name]-san?! That girl Madara wanted to marry?!"  
  
Naruto sat up. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"News travels fast," Hashirama answered, with a guilty smile. "It happens a lot in tight circles. Anyways, that girl is your friend, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Sasuke and I got her involved in a bit of a mess. If that hadn't happened, then the whole marriage proposal wouldn't exist. [Name] would be happy right now. Heck, she'd still be living with me and my family," Naruto explained.  
  
"That isn't necessarily true, Naruto. Regardless of what happened between you two, it does not negate the existence of [Name]'s marriage contract. Eventually, the Uchiha clan were going to come to her in order to get it fulfilled," Hashirama said.  
  
"What I don't understand is why her parents let it happen? What could have happened that [Name] had to get dragged into such a mess like that?"  
  
Hashirama tilted his head pensively. "Going by her surname, there was an incident a few years ago which involved a man and the Uchiha clan's best attorney, Tajima Uchiha."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. "[Name]'s old man?"  
  
"[Surname] Toshio. Tajima-sama defended him in court, and won an acquittal. After that--"  
  
"[Name] and her family moved away from Konoha," Naruto recalled cutting Hashirama off abruptly.  
  
Hashirama slowly nodded. "They disappeared."  
  
Naruto didn't have to think hard to deduce the origins of [Name]'s marriage proposal. He had always wondered why [Name] had moved away so suddenly, and without a word until much later. She simply explained it as her father getting a new job elsewhere, and the family was forced to leave with him. Everything seemed to make sense  now. Her parents had moved away bringing [Name] with them in order to protect her from the Uchiha clan.  
  
Naruto picked up the jubilee invitation with shaking hands. "[Name]..." He shook his head. "I have to go. I have to get her out of there."  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Hashirama asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't let them have her. Madara is just one person, but the whole clan is preying on her. She's in danger!"  
  
Hashirama smiled. "The Uchiha clan certainly is formidable in their own right. I'm not sure what I could do to help. That marriage proposal is legally binding."  
  
"I'm not going to ask for help from you or anyone else. I'm going to save [Name] by my own means!" Naruto declared.  
  
He ran out of the office with the envelope in hand leaving Hashirama stunned in his seat. He promptly got up stuttering to say a word to stop Naruto. Yet, he got tongue tied, and all he could do was watch Naruto disappear towards the elevators. Hashirama fished out his cellphone from his pocket scrolling through his immediate contacts. His finger hovered over the green phone icon as Madara's name was highlighted. What could he say to his friend? That Naruto Uzumaki was on his way to steal his employee? He'd be betraying Naruto on that end, but he also couldn't betray Madara. They were friends since childhood. Hashirama wasn't sure what to do anymore. He lowered his phone hanging his head in defeat. He prayed Naruto wouldn't do anything crazy.


	25. Chapter 25

[Name] was surprised to see the notice in front of the crystal doors of the hotel. A white board had been propped against an easel with words typed in elegant blue font. It stated that the hotel would be closed for the next two weeks. Despite the hotel's temporary shut down, the valet was still operational as a stern looking Uchiha greeted [Name], Sasuke, and Itachi upon their arrival.  
  
"Tekka-san, I figured you'd be inside watching the cameras," Itachi commented.  
  
"I'm not here on Madara's orders. I've come to escort you to the captain. He's inside the lounge waiting for you three," Tekka replied.  
  
Both Itachi and Sasuke went rigid at the news, but [Name] could only stare questioningly at them. She had no clue what would ensue. It had been tense just meeting Tajima and dealing with Izuna. She now had to face against Itachi's and Sasuke's father. [Name] was beginning to feel the onset of a headache which she had tried to suppress earlier in the day.  
  
She walked around the notice board prompting the hotel doors to slide open. The cool air from inside fanned across her face as she made her way into the lobby. Since there were no guests to keep track of, the reception desk was desolate. However, there were many people cleaning the floors, ceilings, and everything in between. It dawned on [Name] that everyone was preparing for the upcoming jubilee. A few people spared her a quick look, but immediately returned to their tasks. She suddenly felt as if she were invading private property. Certainly, the hotel and the Uchiha clan were out of this world for her. It was unknown territory, and she wasn't sure how she should proceed. For now, [Name] had to meet with Fugaku.  
  
[Name] turned to her right, walking across the polished marble floor, and heading into the dark room. Even in here, the seats were being taken apart and vacuumed thoroughly. She spotted Kagami with Shisui as they looked over their inventory of liquor, and checking paperwork that was strewn across the counter. Shisui was the first to notice her as he looked up. He grinned and waved at her. Kagami turned, and offered her a kind smile in greeting. [Name] returned their smiles with one of her own, and bowed respectively before approaching the counter.  
  
"What brings you here, [Name]-chan?" Shisui asked.  
  
"I've come to meet with someone," she answered.  
  
Shisui arched an eyebrow. "Hm?"  
  
"Shisui," Itachi suddenly called.  
  
"Itachi? And Sasuke, too?"  
  
"Where's my father?" Itachi inquired.  
  
Kagami quickly answered pointing towards the other end of the lobby. "Over there. He's reviewing the security schematics in preparation of the jubilee."  
  
"What does tou-san want so suddenly?" Sasuke wondered, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"The same thing Uchiha Tajima is probably aiming for," Itachi replied.  
  
"Wait, what's going on?" Shisui butted in.  
  
Itachi glanced at [Name] causing her to sigh. She wanted to think Tajima had no ulterior motives other than to tell her the truth of her contract, but nothing ever came free in regards to the Uchiha. He was Madara's and Izuna's father. Certainly, and with obvious reason, she owed a lot to Tajima. Were it not for his legal expertise, [Name] would have already been married to Madara or someone else by now. Tajima had ensured he would protect her even from his own sons, but at a cost that was still unknown to her.  
  
"Regardless of what happens," Kagami interjected, "Don't forget to enjoy yourself, [Name]-san. The jubilee, extravagant as it is, is still a party, nonetheless. So, have fun for now."  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled.  
  
[Name] was aware of Kagami's efforts to make her feel comfortable despite her situation. She squared her shoulders, and held her head high as she marched towards the back of the lounge. She could feel Itachi and Sasuke not too far behind from her as they approached Fugaku. A few clansmen sat around him reviewing hotel schematics while discussing possible security measures. [Name]'s presence immediately silenced the conversation among the older men as they all looked up to face her. She could see the questioning glances they all had save for Fugaku. He stared at her with a cold, hard gaze.  
  
"Pardon the intrusion," [Name] began, "I was told you wish to speak with me."  
  
Fugaku's gaze flickered behind her as Itachi and Sasuke stood on either side of her. He held back a smirk at seeing his two sons surrounding the [Surname] girl. Fugaku turned to his men smiling apologetically.  
  
"We'll resume our discussion at a later time. See to it that our volunteers are beginning preparations for the jubilee,"  
Fugaku stated.  
  
"Yes, captain," one man answered.  
  
The men excused themselves with a bow, and promptly left the table they sat. Fugaku gathered all the schematics and documents, placing them back in folders, and setting them aside. He gestured to the vacant seats around him now that his attention was on his two sons and the girl.  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
[Name] chose to pull the seat across from Fugaku. She took a seat never breaking eye contact from the Uchiha captain. Itachi and Sasuke picked the seats next to [Name] never breaking their formation from her. It pleased Fugaku that both of his sons obeyed his words. They could not let [Name] out of their sights now that Madara stepped down. With Tajima holding the reigns on both of his sons, Fugaku had a clear path towards [Name]. The clan would be secured in his hands now.  
  
"I'll get straight to the point," Fugaku started. "It has come to my attention that you wish to fulfill your contract."  
  
"I have no choice," [Name] answered.  
  
"What would you do if I were to tell you that you do?" Fugaku inquired.  
  
[Name], Sasuke, and Itachi looked at Fugaku with shocked expressions. [Name] immediately narrowed her eyes. Certainly, Fugaku lied. She had barely learned of the conditions her proposal carried.  
  
Fugaku chuckled. "I can't do anything about the marriage contract. That is Tajima's responsibility."  
  
[Name] eased up a bit. She knew it was too good to be true when he mentioned a contract. The marriage proposal was something that she would have to deal with at a later date once she reconvened with Tajima.  
  
"You're talking about [Name]'s contract here, then," Itachi commented.  
  
"Even I have access to Madara's files. As it is, [Name] is the only one employed under his name," Fugaku continued.  
  
Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "What? That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Aren't we all under a provisional contract?" Itachi asked.  
  
Fugaku nodded. "Yes, but under the clan's ruling. With Madara and I sharing joint power, there is no definite leader as of yet."  
  
"So, Madara..." [Name] murmured.  
  
"It's true the hotel is under his command, but the clan can overturn his decisions. Your contract here is not definitive if it is not approved by the council. If you wish to still repay the clan for your services, I can offer you a small position at the police force," Fugaku stated.  
  
"[Name] can leave the hotel?" Sasuke inquired.  
  
Fugaku nodded. "If she wishes it. Although, you're already doing enough for this clan taking an Uchiha as your betrothed. You do not owe it anything else."  
  
[Name] breathed in deeply. "I would like some time to think about it."  
  
"[Name]!" Sasuke chastised, as he stood on his feet. "What are you talking about?! This is your chance to finally get away from that creep!"  
  
"What if I want to talk to that creep again?" she challenged.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
She pushed her chair back as she got to her feet. "Look, I appreciate the information, but I can't make a decision right now. There is so much I need to sort out first. In the meantime, I would like to still remain at the hotel. I want to be of help in order to prepare for the jubilee."  
  
"Understood," Fugaku answered. "If you change your mind, come see me. I will ensure to free you from Madara and his family."  
  
"Excuse me," [Name] whispered, pushing her chair in and walking away.  
  
Itachi turned to his father. "Free her from Madara and his family, huh?"  
  
Fugaku glanced at him. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Not at all. You're simply no different from the others, is all."  
  
"Itachi, that girl is our answer to getting rid of Madara," Fugaku stressed.  
  
"And, have you once considered what [Name]-san wants?" Itachi asked. "Have you thought about how all of his must affect her?"  
  
"Nii-san..." Sasuke murmured.  
  
"I'm doing this for us!" Fugaku hissed quietly.  
  
"So is Madara and Tajima. I'm certain Izuna has made his move already, too. We're no different from them, but I for one am done playing this game. If you'll excuse me as well, I have to train [Name] for the jubilee."  
  
Fugaku watched as Itachi left. He then turned his attention to Sasuke. "And you?"  
  
Sasuke stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "[Name] hates me."  
  
He turned away from his father heading out the lounge just as his brother did. Fugaku sighed tiredly. He thought his sons were making progress, but it only seemed as if they befriended the [Surname] girl. He would simply have to sway [Name] to agree to his proposal instead. Fugaku knew he had to act fast to stay ahead of Madara. The clan would become his and only his.


	26. Chapter 26

"[Name]! [Name]!"  
  
The [h/c] girl halted in her steps as she stood in the middle of the lobby. She heard footsteps approach her from behind prompting her to turn around. She met Itachi's gaze with a tired look. [Name] had no desire to continue the conversation they just had with Fugaku. She wanted to forget ever hearing his proposal. It sounded like an easy way out, but [Name] was already aware that Fugaku wanted something in return.  
  
"My father--"  
  
"I know, Itachi-san. I know. Look, let's just train today. I still have to settle in my new apartment," [Name] replied.  
  
"If that's what you want," Itachi murmured.  
  
She nodded. "I do."  
  
"You aren't thinking of seeing Madara again, are you?" Sasuke inquired as he met the two.  
  
[Name] glared at him. "That's none of your business."  
  
She turned around storming towards the employee break room. Sasuke smirked.  
  
"She's upset right now," Itachi reasoned.  
  
"Nope. That's just how she usually is. She can't stand me, and neither can I stand her. She hasn't changed one bit."  
  
Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"  
  
Sasuke shot him a look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Itachi answered with a shrug. "Lately, it seemed the two of you were getting comfortable with each other."  
  
"Oh, please, I let her borrow my bed. That's all!" Sasuke argued.  
  
"You didn't sleep next to her, did you?" Itachi pressed.  
  
Sasuke tensed. He quickly turned away from his brother. "I'm going out!"  
  
Itachi smiled seeing his little brother go out the lobby doors. He wouldn't be against the idea of Sasuke being together with [Name]. Despite the current circumstances, [Name] was more ideally matched with his little brother. However, their hostility towards one another baffled Itachi. He headed into the break room where he found [Name] standing in front of her locker.  
  
"Are you ready?" Itachi asked.  
  
She jumped, and quickly whirled around to face him. "Oh! Um…"  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I was just…" [Name] held her hand up showing Itachi her phone. "I… I thought I could make a call."  
  
Itachi felt his chest constrict with guilt. "You haven't spoken with your parents since the interview, right?"  
  
[Name] smiled bitterly. "I don't know if I should laugh or cry. Everything was taken away from me the moment I came here. I honestly don't even know what to do anymore."  
  
"I know an apology will not fix anything. Until recently, I was not aware of your circumstances. If I had known sooner, I would have opposed your application. I would have gone against Sasuke's decision in bringing you here," Itachi said.  
  
"He's your brother, though."  
  
"Even so, I could have done something to spare you from all of this. I know how suffocating this clan can be."  
  
[Name] gazed curiously at him. "You say that as if you too owe this clan something."  
  
Itachi crossed his arms glancing away from her. "My father may have joint-power, but I'm still expected to succeed him. I suppose that is one advantage Madara has. He's free to do as he pleases without meeting anyone's expectations."  
  
"Itachi-san, if I were to have married Madara, what would happen?"  
  
Itachi's eyes widened. She couldn't have been serious, but her eyes showed she was very curious about that situation.  
  
"It would all depend on the council's decision. I still do not understand what kind of authority you have, [Name]. Whether Madara or my father end up controlling the clan is something I also do not know. Simply put it, you'd just be married to Madara and that's it," Itachi replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I wish I could put your mind at ease," Itachi lamented.  
  
[Name] shook her head. "It's okay. More than Madara, I agreed to see his father again. I suppose it won't be easy, but I still have to try. I want to understand my predicament. Maybe then, I can find a solution that can benefit us all," she said.  
  
Itachi smiled. "Don't stress yourself out. It would just be best saving yourself and letting us all sink."  
  
[Name] couldn't help but smile. "Right. Anyways, let's get started on my training."  
  
"We'll put your training off for today. Help me clean the third, fourth, and fifth floors. We'll be a bit understaffed once night falls," Itachi said.  
  
"But, aren't I supposed to start out in the lounge?"  
  
Itachi chuckled. "I looked at the schedule, and Madara has moved you out of the lounge. Those drinks you spilled aren't cheap, and neither are the glasses. Madara uses the finest in this hotel, so it's important to take care of everything with utmost responsibility. Don't take it personally."  
  
[Name] sighed. "At least, he's doing me a favor," she muttered.  
  
"Get dressed. I'll meet you in the maintenance room."  
  
[Name] turned to her locker again, placing her cellphone back into her bag. "Got it."  
  
Across town, the little bell atop the door chimed alerting Teuchi to the arrival of another customer. He quickly glanced over his shoulder seeing a young man enter. He unwrapped his scarf from his neck as he entered the small ramen restaurant.  
  
"Welcome!" Teuchi greeted loudly before turning his attention back to the boiling noodles.  
  
As usual, Teuchi's ramen restaurant was filled with hungry customers. They came and went at all hours of the day until closing time. Sasuke had been surprised to receive a text from Naruto after everything that had happened recently. Normally, Sasuke would have ignored it especially since he was free from his duties regarding the hotel. Until Madara needed him again, there was no need to stay there. Yet, Sasuke found himself unable to leave. He didn't wish to think on the why, though.  
  
He found Naruto slurping his noodles in peace. The empty seat beside him already had a steaming bowl of ramen waiting to be touched. Sasuke momentarily wondered if someone else was sitting in the empty seat next to Naruto. He cleared his throat, and tapped Naruto on his back. The blond quickly swallowed, and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you made it! I got you some ramen," Naruto said.  
  
"Thanks," Sasuke replied, taking the empty seat beside his friend.  
  
"It should be good to eat now, but I like it better when it's pipping hot."  
  
Sasuke reached for a set of chopsticks, breaking them apart before digging in. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I got the invitation for the jubilee."  
  
"Senju Hashirama gave you one, didn't he?"  
  
"Yup. It's the only way I've been able to get them," Naruto replied with a small laugh.  
  
"You have a great boss," Sasuke commented.  
  
"You do too."  
  
He shot the blond a glare. "We both know very well he is not my boss."  
  
"Madara can be a lot of things, but you can't deny he's helped you out in some way especially with your studies," Naruto said.  
  
"Why are you suddenly defending him after everything he's done to us both?" Sasuke inquired.  
  
Naruto set his chopsticks down. "I don't know. I was talking with Shodaime jii-chan, and he said something that has me a bit worried."  
  
Sasuke sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"We were talking about [Name]'s marriage contract. Everyone practically knows already that Madara tried to marry her."  
  
Sasuke slightly slammed his hands on the counter. "Naruto, I'm quite tired of hearing about [Name] and her stupid contracts. If I knew you wanted to talk about this, I wouldn't have come here."  
  
"Just hear me out, Sasuke. We have to do something to save her," Naruto pleaded.  
  
"You realize it's us against the clan, right? I would still like to live comfortably until I can be on my own."  
  
"Don't be so selfish, Sasuke. If we help [Name] escape your clan, this will be more than enough to repay her for everything you and I did for her."  
  
"Why should I help her? She hates me, remember?" Sasuke spat.  
  
"That was a long time ago, Sasuke! If we talk with [Name], I'm sure we can make her understand what we're trying to do," Naruto said.  
  
"What's your big plan, then? How are you going to help [Name]?"  
  
"Well, while I was talking with Shodaime-jii-chan, he said that [Name]'s contract is legally binding. There's no way to get rid of it. I came to realize that [Name] really has to marry someone in order for her to be free."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. He froze realizing where Naruto was going with his train of thought.  
  
"Sasuke--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Sasuke. If [Name] marries another Uchiha, it could be bad for her! She could be in danger!"  
  
"I don't care. I'm not marrying her, Naruto."  
  
"Sasuke, we have to help her! It's only right that we fix this mess!" Naruto insisted.  
  
"And, I'm telling you, that [Name] will never agree. Neither will I," Sasuke stressed.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Me? Afraid? Don't be ridiculous!"  
  
"Sasuke, you can fool anyone, but you can't fool me. This goes deeper than the accident [Name] caused. The only reason why you hate [Name] is because you've never been able to confront your feelings for her," Naruto accused.  
  
He glared at Naruto with an offended expression. "What?!"  
  
"Admit it! You've always liked [Name]. It's been way apparent even now. I was watching you two the other day. You wouldn't stop staring at her through the rear view mirror."  
  
"I've had enough of this," Sasuke muttered. He got to his feet, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a couple of bills, and threw them on the counter. "I'm leaving."  
  
Naruto hated leaving a perfectly good bowl of ramen behind, but the situation at hand was more important. He paid for his bowl, as well, and followed Sasuke out of the restaurant. The cold air bit at his skin as his breath came out in little wisps in front of him.  
  
"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"I'm done listening to you, usaratonkachi. I've got homework to work on," Sasuke said.  
  
"Like hell you do! You know I'm right!"  
  
Sasuke ground his teeth. He stopped in his tracks, and glanced over his shoulder to stare at the blond idiot.  
  
"What proof do you have, huh?! You, Itachi... You have nothing!"  
  
Naruto flinched. "Itachi? He knows?" he pondered.  
  
"I'm not going to marry [Name]! I hate her as much as she hates me! It will never happen!" Sasuke declared.  
  
"Fine then! Don't complain when Madara makes another move at [Name] again!" Naruto shouted.  
  
Sasuke turned around. _He wouldn't! It's impossible_ , he thought.  
  
He continued on his walk hearing nothing from Naruto. Sasuke didn't dare look over his shoulder again, so he assumed Naruto must've walked in the opposite direction. He reached the crosswalk, pushing on the button to change the light. His blood boiled beneath his skin making him feel hot despite the chilly air outside. He couldn't push her out of his mind now that Naruto opened his mouth.  
  
 _That stupid, foolish girl_ , Sasuke cursed.  
  
Memories from the past began to fill his mind. It brought him back to gym class one day. In the storage room where the outside equipment was kept, Sasuke had another incident with [Name]. He couldn't recall what caused the avalanche of basketballs and other objects to fall on top of [Name]. After he had analyzed the room, everything was in disarray. It was almost as if it was staged to cause [Name] harm. Had Sasuke not been there, [Name] would have certainly been crushed underneath all the equipment. Instead, Sasuke had shielded her without so much as a thought. When he opened his eyes, and saw [Name] beneath him, Sasuke felt his heart leap.  
  
It had been easier to hate [Name] than to admit that it had felt good to feel her underneath him. The only way he could face her again was to spurn her existence. However, [Name] had suddenly moved away without an explanation. Sasuke buried his feelings for her, and forgot all about them.  
  
The light changed, and a few people began to walk across the street. Sasuke remained rooted in his spot. He couldn't stop thinking about her now. Not since the night he found her sleeping his bed. It had been a miracle from the heavens that Izuna would stupidly pick his room to leave [Name] to rest. He hadn't hugged her unconsciously the morning [Name] had awoken frightened out of her mind. Sasuke enjoyed having her in his arms again.  
  
He grit his teeth. He walked away from the crosswalk heading down to his right. He had to go back to the hotel again. He hated that Naruto was right. That idiot, what did he know? But, he knew. He knew perfectly well what Sasuke felt for [Name]. She would reject him like she rejected Madara, but Sasuke would just have to try as well. He needed to see [Name] again.


	27. Chapter 27

A sigh escaped [Name]'s lips as she unfurled the clean bed sheet in her hand. The fabric didn't feel any different from any other bed sheet [Name] had ever touched. Still, Itachi insisted it was of the finest quality just like everything else in the hotel. Now that [Name] got a better look at the hotel rooms, there wasn't anything fancy about them. Perhaps the rooms were design to be picturesque like those in magazines, but she couldn't quite appreciate the architecture of the room.

  
 _Maybe I'm just not used to all of this. I've never had to stay in expensive hotels until now_ , she thought as she tucked the bed sheet underneath the mattress.

  
Itachi had given [Name] a list of rooms they needed to clean, and a rolling cart stocked with bed sheets and pillow cases. Itachi had given a very quick demonstration on how to effectively redo the beds once they collected the dirty sheets. [Name] had felt a bit overwhelmed, but she put her doubts aside once Itachi sent her on her own. She had to get through with this job, at least. Thinking back to her mishap in the lounge, [Name] didn't wish to screw up anymore. She wanted to prove herself, and show everyone she didn't need Madara's protection or a marriage contract to show her worth.  
  
 _I need the money more than anything right now. I have to get through all of this if I want to leave this cursed clan behind_ , [Name] reminded herself.  
As she worked her way around the bed, [Name] suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and swiftly turned around sitting on the bed in shock. Sasuke took a step back, his eyebrows knitting with concern at her reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
[Name] sighed again, but this time in relief. "Sasuke... You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I need to talk to you."  
  
[Name] stood up, turning her back to him as she resumed her work. "I can't right now. Can you wait until my lunch break?"  
  
"Lunch break?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm working right now," she explained.  
  
"Wait..." Sasuke began, following her as she walked back to the cart to retrieve clean pillow cases. "You're actually going to work for Madara?"  
  
"Why not? It's good money. You said so yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I did, but that was back then."  
  
"Back then when you tried to make me your scapegoat?" [Name] inquired sarcastically.  
  
"I realize that was a mistake now. I didn't know about the marriage contract," he said.  
  
"It would have been better if none of us knew about it. Do you realize all the trouble we could have saved ourselves? I could be home studying with Naruto, Hinata, and their children."  
  
Sasuke felt his chest tighten with guilt. "I know no amount of apologies will erase what I did to you. I shouldn't have tricked you. I'm still paying dearly for my actions that day."  
  
[Name] dropped the pillow she was working on, and turned her attention to him. "It looks like you wont shut up, so I will listen to you. I'm certain you didn't come all the way here to reminisce about the past."  
  
He gulped. "That's exactly why I came."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I met up with Naruto earlier. He's coming to the jubilee."  
  
"That's great," [Name] commented nonplussed.  
  
"He wants to save you from this place, [Name]."  
  
"Come again?" she asked, blinking questioningly.  
  
"Naruto wants to do something to save you from my clan. He thinks your marriage will be dangerous if you marry an Uchiha. There's nothing to guarantee your safety. After all, your marriage is simply payment for Tajima-sama's services to your father. That didn't sit well with Naruto, so he's hellbent on saving you. I guess you could say it's his way of apologizing to you, too," Sasuke explained.  
  
[Name] shook her head. "He's completely lost his mind..."  
  
"I said the same thing."  
  
"What good will come out of it? Nothing!" [Name] exclaimed. "I don't even know what that contract states!"  
  
"He came up with a solution," Sasuke continued.  
  
"Oh, good. What brilliant idea did he contrive?"  
  
He stepped closer to her placing a hand against her shoulder. "He wants me to marry you, [Name]."  
  
She immediately stepped away from Sasuke. "What did you say?"  
  
"Naruto thinks you'll be safer with me. He trusts me more than anyone in this clan."  
  
"And you think I'll just agree?! I mean, it's you of all people!" [Name] shouted. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"[Name], just listen for a moment, okay?" Sasuke implored.  
  
"I've heard enough, and you've wasted more than enough time for me. Please leave, Sasuke. I'm not in the mood to deal with this conversation right now," [Name] said.  
  
"Will you listen to me for just a moment longer?" he pressed.  
  
"What more is there to talk about? You're seriously going to consider Naruto's proposal?"  
  
"I did tell him he was stupid. I know you and I... We've never seen eye to eye." He closed the distance between them again locking his dark gaze with her own [e/c] eyes. "I told you I was here to talk about the past."  
  
"I don't understand," she replied, remaining rooted to her spot.  
  
"You will more than likely think I'm lying, but... These past few days with you, [Name], have awoken a lot of feelings in me."  
  
Her features twisted in confusion as she tilted her head to her left. "What?" she uttered in a small whisper.  
  
"My dad wants either Itachi or me to marry you to secure our position in the clan, but I... I can't do that to you," Sasuke continued.  
  
[Name] inhaled a shaky breath. "I could tell when I spoke to him, but I still don't understand. What does this all have to do with you or me?"  
  
"That I don't want to marry you because of my dad or clan. I want to marry you because I love you, [Name]," Sasuke answered.  
  
She shook her head. "No..."  
  
[Name] finally tore her gaze away from Sasuke, and buried her face in her hands. She continued to shake her head as despair washed over her. She could not believe what she was hearing. It was simply impossible, and not just because they both had differences in school. This was more than just a petty dislike between one another.  
  
"No... No..." she repeated, her voice tinged with anguish. "Not you too. You can't do this to me."  
  
"I know it's not what you want to hear coming from me. However, I can put an end to this. We can leave this place as long as the council is in our favor," he continued.  
  
When [Name] finally looked up, her face was red and tears welled in her eyes. She turned away from him again finding support against the cart. She wanted to collapse right then and there feeling the weight of the marriage contract bearing down on her once again. It was another proposal that tore her apart, and more severely than the last. A cry escaped her lips as more threatened to tumble out of her mouth.  
  
"[Name]," Sasuke called out to her, unsure about touching her again. He hated to see her suffering especially because of him.  
  
"Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't you have told this to Sakura instead?" she wondered.  
  
"I've never loved Sakura, and you know this."  
  
"Ino, then! Anyone but me!" she wailed.  
  
Sasuke pushed his doubts aside, his hands resting instantly upon her face as his thumbs wiped away her tears. Her eyes were a bright red as was her nose. She sniffed as another sob escaped her lips forcing her to take another shaky breath. He wounded her with his words. It was the last thing she wanted to hear from him.  
  
"Do you really hate me?" Sasuke asked.  
  
More tears spilled from her eyes slipping in between his fingers. "Wasn't that how it was supposed to be between us?"  
  
"I'm a hypocrite, I know. Back then, and even now, I couldn't face you properly. I didn't want to think that it was just another fling I was feeling. Somehow, I couldn't get you out of my thoughts back then. I worried about what I would do with you. But, you left without a word. I didn't think I'd see you again."  
  
She pushed his hands away from her. "So, why are you choosing now to tell me?"  
  
"It could be because of the contract, but personally, it's because these last few days with you have been everything I'd ever hope to experience with you. My feelings for you have always remained with me, and I'm glad to see you didn't end up with that idiot. If you're willing to give me a chance, [Name]--"  
  
"No," she interjected.  
  
"[Name]..." His hand rested against her cheek again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's not fair. It's not fair to the both of us, and you know it," [Name] replied.  
  
Sasuke smirked. "I see. Would you have preferred if it was Naruto proposing to you?"  
  
"No!" she exclaimed.  
  
He chuckled. "What about Madara?"  
  
"No, Sasuke. Not even Madara."  
  
"What's keeping you from making a decision, then?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"I want to break free from this contract under my own conditions. I have yet to meet with Tajima-san again. When I do, I will ask to see it for myself. I want to know the truth more than anything right now. If I settle for you, there's nothing guaranteeing me anything whatsoever. It's as your dad said, a lot of things can be overturned with the clan's favor," [Name] said.  
  
"You make a valid point," Sasuke conceded.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't respond to you right now. Until I figure out the truth, I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize my situation."  
  
"Just tell me one thing, [Name]."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you feel about me now?"  
  
"It's different from before. We were kids back then. Looking back, it seems stupid. Now..."  
  
He stood in front of her again. "It's different this time," Sasuke murmured.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He cupped her cheeks once more. Sasuke began to close the gap between them. [Name] did not dare move away. There was no stopping what was about to happen. If she could impart a few tender moments with Madara, she could do the same with Sasuke. After all, he had taken the liberty to see her and to confess. Out of all people, she did not expect it to be Sasuke to spill his feelings to her.  
  
She closed her eyes the moment Sasuke's lips pressed upon hers. They pulled apart after a few seconds only to kiss once more as Sasuke recaptured her lips. They kissed over and over again, and eventually ended up in bed with [Name] straddled over his lap.  
  
"[Name], how are you--"  
  
The sudden voice forced them apart as they both looked over at the open doorway. Itachi stood frozen in his spot, a hand to the door as he gazed at them both dumbfounded. It didn't compare to the bewildered expressions on both [Name] and Sasuke who still held onto one another. It took another few eternal seconds for [Name] to realize just who was standing at the doorway. She immediately tore herself apart from Sasuke taking a few steps back.  
  
"Nii-san..." Sasuke finally managed to utter as he remained seated on the bed.  
  
Neither one of them spoke as the silence continued to linger among them. What was there to explain? Sasuke had finally made his move, and [Name] had reciprocated.


	28. Chapter 28

The seconds felt eternal as [Name] stared back at Itachi with a mortified expression, and sitting in Sasuke's lap with his hands still on her waist. The frozen silence shattered the moment she broke away as soon as her instincts kicked in. [Name] stumbled backwards colliding with the rolling cart behind her. The small infliction of pain she felt upon her back had barely mattered to her as she quickly grabbed a rag off the cart.  
  
"I-I'm so-sorry. I have t-to go..."  
  
"Wait--!" Sasuke shouted, reaching out to stop [Name] as she rapidly walked away.  
  
She shoved herself past Itachi as she exited through the doorway taking the older brother by surprise. [Name] went into the following room, and slammed the door shut. Itachi could hear the audible click of the lock, and knew it would be pointless to try and convince her to step out right at this moment. She needed her space after what just transpired. However, Itachi wanted details. He certainly hadn't expected to find [Name] in Sasuke's embrace watching the two kiss each other with heated fervor. Itachi cleared his throat, but Sasuke immediately raised a hand to stop him from speaking.  
  
"Don't say anything," he mumbled dejectedly.  
  
Itachi sighed as he stepped into the room. "I simply wish to know how far you intend to take this."  
  
Sasuke glanced up at his older brother. Itachi was concerned and not just for [Name], but for Sasuke as well. It wasn't long ago that Madara had tried his hand with [Name] and had utterly failed. The details of that situation were still a mystery but to [Name] and Madara. Although, it wasn't hard to assume that Tajima Uchiha had something to do in that matter. Which is why Itachi worried what course of action their father would take once he learned of Sasuke's tryst with [Name].  
  
"I don't know," Sasuke answered, rubbing his face with his hands. "It's not easy. I know."  
  
"Why is that?" Itachi asked.  
  
Sasuke chuckled. "We've always hated one another. At least, she hated me."  
  
"Sasuke, [Name] is not that type of person. You can't--"  
  
"I know, nii-san. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I... As much as Naruto says I should marry her, I can't do that to her."  
  
"So, Naruto had something to do with this?" Itachi inquired.  
  
"He reminded me why I always kept [Name] at a distance," Sasuke said.  
  
"If the council learns of this, father would certainly be elated. However, that does not guarantee our position within the clan. What kind of leverage [Name] holds is still a mystery," Itachi murmured.  
  
"You would think Madara or Izuna would have an advantage with that information, but even they are unaware of the contract their father wrote for [Name]."  
  
"It would seem so."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Shisui cheerfully greeted as he appeared at the doorway.  
  
Itachi turned around at the sound of his friend's voice. He smiled prepared to greet him when they suddenly heard a high pitched scream from the room next door. Sasuke was immediately on his feet once he recognized it to be [Name] screaming. He rushed to the doorway, peeking out into the hall towards the following room. [Name] emerged panting hysterically as she gazed into the room. They could all hear a low rumbling inside the room, and [Name] immediately broke down once again.  
  
"The bed... The bed is moving!" she cried.  
  
"It's the ghost!" Shisui yelled.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Sasuke berated.  
  
"It's okay, [Name]," Itachi explained. "Some of these beds are made to move. They're love beds."  
  
She snapped her attention over to him; still looking startled out of her mind. "What?"  
  
"This is a love hotel," Sasuke added.  
  
"And no one bothered to tell me this?!" [Name] shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess we did," Shisui laughed. "Still, I wouldn't trust these beds. They're ancient!"  
  
"Will you stop it already!? You're going to scare [Name] with your foolishness!" Sasuke yelled.  
  
"But, it's true! You've heard the legends yourself!" he argued.  
  
"I think we should all calm down. Let's go down to the lobby, and get some fresh air," Itachi said, trying to defuse the situation.  
  
No one seemed to have replied to that. An uncomfortable silence settled once more between the four. [Name] glanced back into the room only to see that the bed had stopped rattling. It had made her heart jump once she began to peel back the sheets. Her mind tried to reason that perhaps she had accidentally tripped a button, but there was nothing nearby that could provoke the bed to begin moving. [Name] slowly began to move towards the room once more. She looked beside her finding the light switch on the wall.  
  
"How... How do you turn on the bed. I mean, how do you make it move?" she asked.  
  
"There's a remote in the room that turns on the motors inside the bed. Of course, it's a feature that has to be paid for first in order to activate the signal," Itachi explained.  
  
"So, there's no way it could have moved by itself, right? No one was scheduled to stay here, right?" [Name] continued with uncertainty.  
  
"I told you this place was haunted!" Shisui screamed.  
  
"No it's not!" Sasuke argued.  
  
"You don't believe me because you've never seen or experienced anything, but I have! I've heard things in this place that don't sound right. This place gives me chills," Shisui said.  
  
"What are those legends about?" [Name] asked.  
  
Sasuke palmed a hand to this face. "They're not true, [Name]. There's no point in talking about them."  
  
"We're not really sure," Itachi truthfully answered. "This hotel has been in existence for hundreds of years."  
  
"Perhaps even thousands," Shisui interjected.  
  
"Shut it!" Sasuke snapped.  
  
"In any case, no one really knows who were the original founders of this hotel. The elders say it belonged to two brothers, but who they were or where they came from is unknown to us," Itachi continued.  
  
"Except, Madara knows. He was the one who revived this hotel from its rundown state," Shisui said.  
  
"Even if he did, it's probably a huge lie just like the elders' stories," Sasuke muttered, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, [Name]. It's probably some faulty wiring that made the bed shake. I'll be sure to send a notice to have it checked as soon as possible," Itachi said.  
  
Her fears seemed to have dissipated, but [Name]'s mind was not at ease. With Itachi's insistence, they left the floor as they headed into the elevator. [Name] felt so exhausted and drained. Not only did she kiss Sasuke, and have Itachi walk in on her, but she experienced a frightful moment. Listening to Itachi's tale didn't clarify anything, but perhaps Shisui was right. The only person she could ask was Madara in regards to the hotel.  
  
"How did Madara revive this place if it was in shambles?" [Name] suddenly asked.  
  
Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke all looked at one another. Shisui cleared his throat before continuing knowing full well that [Name] would not let the issue die just yet.  
  
"The hotel has been in his family's hands for a very long time now. Before Madara began renovations, no one had bothered to do anything with it. This hotel is a landmark within Konoha, so when Madara came of age, he wanted to make a name for himself. Naturally, the hotel's legacy was enough to garner attention from all over the world. People flocked to the hotel to see it back in its grand glory, and it was all thanks to Madara. Our clan has benefited from this hotel within the short time of its reopening."  
  
"That is why we cater to anyone including those wanting a passionate night alone. Madara thinks that any kind of revenue is welcomed as long as it benefits the clan in the end," Itachi added.  
  
The doors to the elevator rolled open as the chime went off. [Name] entered the lobby glancing around the open space. She took in the minute details carved into the large white pillars that extended all the way to the ceiling. Every carving, every paint color, every crystal, including the light fixtures themselves went unnoticed by her eyes. Her eyes traveled to the glass doors, the marble flooring, the reception desk, the rugs at the door, the entrance signs, and everything else she could see. Madara had invested careful attentions to the details using only the finest to bring back the hotel to life once again.  
  
"[Name]?" Sasuke called.  
  
She snapped to attention upon hearing her name called. "Oh, right..."  
  
"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As they began to walk across the lobby, they noticed a black car pulling up to the glass doors. They all stopped to see who had arrived. When [Name] saw Souji, Madara's driver, step out of the car, she could feel her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. He promptly opened the door closest to him, and saw Izuna and Hikaku emerge from the car. Souji promptly closed the door, and went around to open the other door. When he did, Madara was the next to exit the car followed by Tajima. [Name] could feel Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui tense around her. The doors slid open, and the group entered only to stop as they met face to face with the others. [Name] did not miss Izuna's sly smile as it deepened upon seeing her. She averted her gaze, and met Madara's own as he stared at her briefly before looking away. Tajima greeted her with a pleased smile and Hikaku offered her a friendly smile in return. All [Name] could do was simply bow deeply at their arrival.

 


	29. Chapter 29

"I trust that you are doing well, [Name]," Tajima spoke as he addressed her.

Despite the uncomfortable silence shattering, [Name] could still feel the tension around her from the three Uchiha standing behind her. She raised her head staring at the prominent lawyer nervously.

"Y-Yes. I-I've been w-well," [Name] answered.

"Good. Certainly you must be busy with your work. If you'll excuse us," Tajima said.

"I'll be there in a minute, tou-sama," Izuna announced. "I forgot something in the car."

"Make it quick, Izuna. We still have work to do."

"Of course, tou-sama."

As the group walked away, Izuna turned his attention back to [Name]. His smile continued to make her nervous. [Name] looked away towards the crystal doors seeing Souji wiping the car clean. She heard the office door behind the reception shut as the men made their way inside. She knew Madara, Tajima, and Hikaku were headed into the private lounge room upstairs.

"What do you want, Izuna?" Sasuke asked, getting straight to the point.

"I merely wish to speak to [Name]," Izuna said.

She felt her heart seize with worry. His proposal surfaced in her mind. [Name] knew he was looking for an answer, and he wanted it now.

"Funny. Rumor has it that Tajima banned you and that brother of yours from getting near [Name]-san," Shisui recalled.

"As you've said, Shisui. It's only a rumor. Nii-san no longer has an interest in dearest [Name]. I, on the other hand, have a pending conversation with her. Shall we go, my love?" Izuna asked, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Don't do it, [Name]. Nothing good ever comes from Izuna!" Sasuke warned.

Izuna chuckled. "Don't tell me you're still bitter about that silly prank."

Sasuke growled. "I had to throw my clothes away!"

"You're so silly, Sasuke-kun. It was only manure. I'm sure it would have come out in the wash."

"Izuna-san, [Name]-san still has work to do. I'd hate to deter her from her duties right now," Itachi voiced calmly.

Izuna shot him a glare. "Save it, Itachi-kun. There are plenty of people to help you out. I need to speak to [Name] right now."

"It's fine, guys. I won't take long, Itachi-san," [Name] said.

"But, [Name]—"

"It's time to put an end to this," she declared, interrupting Shisui before he could protest anymore.

Izuna smiled triumphantly. [Name] walked briskly past him heading towards the employee break room. She knew if she followed Izuna out the door, he would try to get her to go somewhere else. There was no way [Name] would leave the property with him. Even she agreed with Sasuke about being wary of Izuna. Despite his smile, there was something that unnerved [Name] about him.

Tajima set his briefcase atop the center table exhaling a tired sigh. He turned to his son, Madara, staring sternly at him although it was meant to be directed at Izuna. That boy... He simply couldn't obey his words.

"Go fetch your brother, Madara," Tajima ordered.

Madara made no move or voiced any reply. His attention was focused on the party below in the lounge room. Papers were strewn on just about every single table as everyone prepared for the jubilee. All of Konoha and neighboring nations would be in attendance. It was a grand party made for show of wealth and power. Madara had continued the tradition since the reopening of the hotel. It had taken three jubilees and Hashirama's word of mouth to propel not only the hotel and event, but to get the clan back onto Konoha society and eventually the inner politics.

His eyes traveled over to a particular table where Fugaku continued his meetings. No Uchiha dared to enter the hotel much less invest time and money into it. It had been a gamble, but Madara had invested his inheritance into the hotel to make it work. It paid off. Everything had been a product of his hard work, and he would be damned if Fugaku took everything from him.

"Madara!"

He blinked upon hearing his father's voice. He finally glanced at his father ignoring the displeased expression marring the older man's face.

"Find Izuna and bring him back here," Tajima reiterated.

"What is it that you're worried about, otou-sama? We all know Izuna doesn't stand a chance with [Name]," Madara said.

"I'm not against the two of you fancying that girl. I simply do not wish to incur inane allegations with other clansmen," Tajima replied.

 "You're trying to play it safe?"

"It certainly would ease the tensions around here," Hikaku quipped. He came to stand by Tajima handing him a glass of scotch.

"Fugaku is already making a mistake. If you want sole control, Madara, I suggest you wait until the jubilee. I'm still keeping tabs on Toshiro. There's no way he's making the deadline," Tajima continued.

"How are you so sure about that?" Madara asked.

Tajima smiled ominously. "I have my ways. You might want to think about buying a nice birthday gift for [Name] in the meantime."

Madara promptly turned away. He was out the door within seconds descending down the stairs. Madara emerged out onto the office ignoring Yakumi who sat at a desk nearby focusing on paper work. He immediately stood gazing curiously at the co-leader as Madara sung open the office door.

"Madara-sama?" Yakumi called. He followed after him meeting Naka at the reception desk.

"What's going on?" Naka asked.

Yakumi shrugged. "He just came out of the lounge."

They both watched as Madara approached Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke. It didn't take them long to figure out what was happening. After all, Izuna had just been with them with the dreaded [Surname] girl.

"Someone should just put an end to this mess," Naka muttered.

"Why don't you do it?" Yakumi suggested.

Naka scoffed. "What? No way! Naori would have a fit. Besides, I wouldn't want to cross those two families. No one stands a chance when it comes to our dear joint leaders."

Yakumi shrugged. "Unfortunately, you are right."

Itachi glanced up as Madara approached, and politely bowed. "Madara-sama."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, shooting Madara a glare.

"Where's my brother and [Name]?"

"In the break room," Shisui answered.

"You're not thinking of stopping your own brother, are you?" Sasuke pressed.

"That is none of your concern," Madara said, walking away from them.

"Anyone want to take bets to see which of the two brothers win?" Shisui asked. Itachi and Sasuke shot him a puzzled glance. He threw his hands up in defeat. "What? I think it'll be fun to see them fight."

"I highly doubt Madara and Izuna can stay mad at each other for long," Itachi commented.

"As much as I don't like them, I have to agree too. Those two became inseparable when their three brothers died in that accident overseas," Sasuke added.

"What about the two of you?" Shisui asked, as he crossed his arms.

"You needn't worry about us. It's been settled," Itachi replied.

Shisui arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Nii-san—"

"Sasuke and [Name] have rekindled their relationship today," Itachi continued.

Shisui blinked. "Wait... What?!"

Inside the break room, [Name] had ensured to keep a safe distance from Izuna. She practically pressed herself against the lockers leaving him standing at the doorway. [Name] could note a joyful mirth in his eyes. He knew he set her off in an unpleasant way. Izuna watched her like a prey following every flickering movement of her body.

"Come now, [Name]. You needn't be afraid," Izuna coaxed.

Her lips twisted in a slight frown. "I'm not afraid."

"Then, why wont you answer me?" He demanded.

"What is there to answer? I simply am not interested in you."

"You lie."

"No, I don't," [Name] replied as she shot down his accusation. "I'm not interested in you or anyone else."

Izuna sighed. "Dear [Name], surely you haven't forgotten your predicament in this clan, right?"

"What could you offer me that your brother hasn't already?" She asked.

"I can offer everything nii-san has promised, but I can also make all your desires a reality. You wish to be free from the clan and this hotel. I can make that happen," Izuna said.

"How?"

"Marry me and not only will you have the clan's protection, but you'll be able to come and go as you please."

[Name] rolled her eyes. "I'm not convinced of that."

"What can I do to change that?" Izuna inquired. He began to walk in her direction closing the gap between them with every step he took. "You'd believe my nii-san more than me if he were to tell you this."

"You're being ridiculous, Izuna-san," [Name] said, as she began to move away.

Izuna still followed changing his direction to wherever she moved. His gaze followed her tracking down all her movements while [Name] slowly backed away from him. She was afraid of him, and he absolutely loved it.

"Souji cannot lie to us. Nii-san held you in his arms. Nii-san has kissed you before."

[Name] gasped. "That was—"

"You let nii-san do that to you, and you turned him down. Now you refuse me too?"

"You're insane!" [Name] cried.

"No!" Izuna shouted, quickly closing the space between them as he pounced on her. Izuna drove [Name] up against the wall as he gripped her arms to pin her. "I'm sick and tired of this situation! How can a mere outsider like you have this much control over us! Submit to our will, [Name]!"

"Let go of me!" She screamed, whimpering as Izuna's fingers dug into her flesh.

"I will never forgive you or your weasel of a father for coming into our lives! Tou-sama would have never drafted that stupid contract if you're father never sought his help!" Izuna continued.

"I had nothing to do with that! Please, let me go!"

"We're just trying to put an end to this!"

Neither of them heard the hurried footsteps approaching from behind. A hand firmly clamped down on Izuna's shoulder, and he was forcefully pulled away from [Name]. Izuna barely had time to register who had dared touch him when a fist collided to the side of his face. He was sent crashing against a couple of chairs before collapsing onto the tiled floor. Half of his face felt numb, and he opened and closed his mouth trying to ease his jaw. Izuna looked up meeting Madara's cold glare.

[Name] had sunk to the floor terrified and shaking. Madara's back was turned to her as he continued to stare his younger brother down.

"Nii-san..."

"Otou-sama was right. You've officially ruined everything for us, Izuna."

 


	30. Chapter 30

"Nii-san..."

A whimper escaped [Name]'s lips as she glanced up at Madara. The trauma she had just experienced at the hands of Izuna still had her shaken up. [Name] quickly got to her feet, and dashed out of the way and out the door. Madara pinched the bridge of his nose grimacing at the thought of having to face Fugaku's foolish sons and Shisui. He tired of bumping into them as of late, and it all seemed to occur around [Name].

Izuna spat blood on the tiled floor. He looked up shooting his brother a glare as he rested his arm on his knee. "Why are you here?"

"Tou-sama told me to come get you," Madara calmly replied.

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"What you were doing with her—"

"Is no different than what you would have eventually done with her," Izuna argued.

Madara sighed. "Izuna, what is it that you're after? It is impossible that you've suddenly developed feelings for [Name]."

Izuna glowered. "Of course I have, nii-san. I absolutely abhor [Surname] [Name]."

"What?"

"Surely you've also questioned how an outsider like [Name] came to hold power in our clan, right?" Izuna questioned.

Madara crossed his arms. "I find it hard to believe that marrying her guarantees power within the council. It is strange that her arraigned marriage was set up like that."

"If it was to merely pay off a debt to tou-sama, he would have left [Name]'s parents in ruins," Izuna pointed out.

Madara eased his posture. Izuna's words did hold merit. Being a prominent lawyer, Tajima had dubious connections that left many penniless. It would have been no different for [Name]'s father if he could not meet his quota. So, why did Tajima create a marriage contract for [Name]?

"If tou-sama sent you, it is certainly because he too doubts that contract," Izuna continued, as he got to his feet.

Before Madara could respond, they both heard the sound of footsteps rushing in their direction. As Madara suspected, Itachi and Sasuke emerged into the break room. Itachi looked a tad concerned seeing Izuna's state as his eyes darted between both brothers. Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at them as he clenched his hands into fists.

"What did you do to [Name]?!" He demanded.

"That is none of your concern," Madara stated.

"Like hell it is!" Sasuke spat.

"Why do you care, Sasuke?" Izuna inquired. "As far as I know, she cannot stand you. [Name] absolutely despises you."

"That has nothing to do with what went on in here! The two of you did something to her!"

A devious smile spread across Izuna's lips. "You like her, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke remained silent. It was only a dead giveaway for his feelings as he neither denied nor accept the claim. Izuna threw his head back laughing loudly. Madara could only keep his eyes trained on the young Uchiha.

"What if he does? How would that change the situation. As far as we all know, anyone is eligible to marry [Name]. She merely has to accept," Itachi said.

Izuna smirked. "You two really are foolish."

"What do you mean?"

"As I was telling my nii-san, don't you both think it's weird that an Uchiha has to marry [Name]?" Izuna queried once more.

Both Itachi and Sasuke faltered. They glanced at each other, but offered no immediate response.

"If the council stated that the next clan leader had to marry, nii-san would have already done so," Izuna said.

"But, you co-lead with our father," Itachi pointed out. "There's no need—"

"That's precisely right, Itachi-kun!" Izuna interjected. "Since when in the history of the Uchiha have we ever had a need to marry especially with an outsider in order to ascend leadership?"

"Are you saying the contract is a sham?" Sasuke asked.

"Not necessarily," Madara answered. "It does exist, but I cannot be too certain of its contents."

"You've seen it?" Itachi asked.

"Only what my otou-sama showed me," Madara replied.

"What if that page was a fake to mislead us?" Izuna proposed.

"It would certainly discard the current situation. If the marriage contract serves only to distract us, then it must hold a different meaning to it," Itachi surmised.

"Could it be that [Name] was never meant to marry one of us?" Sasuke pondered.

"Not to any Uchiha, but to a chosen one. An Uchiha whom she would no doubt accept," Madara clarified.

"For what reason, though? Who could tou-sama be protecting other than [Name]?" Izuna wondered, as he crossed his arms.

"The one who is meant to help her fulfill her duty," Shisui suddenly spoke.

The four men looked in his direction as he slowly entered the room. [Name] was not by his side, and they briefly wondered what happened to her.

"Where is she?" Madara asked.

Shisui held up a hand. "In safe hands, Madara-sama. However, I'm certain we all want answers to the questions you've all proposed. Those answers lie with you, Madara-sama."

Itachi, Sasuke, and Izuna redirected their attention to Madara now. He stared directly at Shisui, though. His eyes narrowed allowing him to continue.

"While all of you were busy running around with [Name], I spent my time with my father digging in old archives. Not even Tajima-sama could hide the past."

Madara's eyes slightly widened. Surely, Shisui couldn't have discovered the old secret?

"You..." Madara began as he took a step forward.

"Now, now, Madara-sama. Why don't you tell everyone in this room how this hotel came to be? After all, the truth lies right beneath our feet in the underground chamber of this establishment," Shisui said.

Madara scowled. "Tch..."

 


	31. Chapter 31

A growl escaped Madara’s lips. “How were you capable of discerning what was on the tablet?”

Shisui laughed. “It’s not hard to read when you have all the right tools, Madara-sama. Any one of us can tell you our interpretation of the text so long as it aligns with your discoveries. The council certainly has had time to decipher the ancient text, as well.”

“Nii-san,” Izuna began. “What is he talking about?”

“Oh! I seem to have forgotten that you haven’t gone over the scriptures yet, Izuna-kun,” Shisui snickered.

“Care to be more specific?” Izuna queried, shooting Shisui a glare.

“Enough!” Madara shouted. All eyes turned to him once more, and he gazed vexingly at Shisui in return. He certainly had put him in a tight spot. “There’s more to that piece of rock, but I don’t have all the answers.”

“So, you confirm its existence?”

“That chamber is used as the clan’s secret meeting room, and has been for years,” Itachi spoke up. “Getting into it isn’t easy.”

“Which is why our esteemed leader here will get us inside,” Shisui replied, motioning to Madara.

“Tou-san will see it as a sign of betrayal,” Sasuke pointed out.

“Chichi-ue will too,” Izuna added.

“As long as no one catches us, everything will be okay. It’ll stay between us, and we promise not to threaten your position, Madara-sama,” Shisui continued.

Madara sighed. “Fine. If you think you can unravel the truth in there, then I will let you in. Although, I highly doubt that [Name] has any affiliation with the clan other than to myself.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Madara-sama. Sasuke already kissed [Name],” Itachi revealed.

Sasuke looked at his brother indignantly as his hands balled into fists. “Nii-san!”

“I knew it!” Izuna exclaimed.

“You sure do move fast, Sasuke. Unlike you, Madara-sama,” Shisui remarked.

Madara strode past the guys walking briskly out of the room. Neither of them needed to say anything to know he was visibly upset, and perhaps even more with Itachi’s confession. Izuna was quick to follow after his brother, and Shisui soon followed suit. Itachi gave Sasuke an apologetic smile before walking away. All Sasuke could do was to keep his face from reddening with embarrassment.

When they emerged from the break room, they found the lobby devoid of people. They weren’t many patrons to tend to due to the approaching jubilee, so the hotel normally shut down to prepare a week in advance for the event. It didn’t hurt the business as many organizations within Konoha sponsored the event.

“Where’s [Name]?” Itachi wondered.

“I left her with your mom,” Shisui replied.

“Kaa-san is here?” Sasuke asked.

Shisui nodded. “Mikoto-san said she needed to get with Naori and Uruchi-baa to look over the menu for the jubilee.”

“That means the invitations have returned,” Itachi surmised.

Izuna groaned. “Is that why chichi-ue summoned us here? To go over the invitations?”

“With the hotel closed for the time being, there isn’t much for us to do, Izuna. That said, going into the meeting room will be difficult at this time,” Madara said.

“When do you suggest we meet up, then?” Sasuke inquired.

“Take the emergency stairwell instead of the elevator after dusk. Izuna and I will meet you all once tou-sama retires for the night.”

“If you fail to show up, Madara-sama, I’ll expose everything at the jubilee,” Shisui warned.

“We’ll be there,” he stressed. Madara spared Izuna a brief glance, and jerked his head towards the office door. “Let’s go, Izuna.”

“Coming.”

Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui watched as the two brothers entered the office and shut the door. Itachi and Sasuke quickly rounded on Shisui, and they spared no second to interrogate him.

“Alright, spill, Shisui,” Sasuke began.

“Did you really read that tablet, or are you and Kagami-san bluffing?” Itachi asked.

“Of course, we didn’t read it. I’m tired of those two doing whatever the hell they want with [Name]. It’s time we pressured Madara and Izuna, and find a way to keep [Name] away from them.”

“While I live to see Izuna squirm, there is one problem,” Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded. “[Name] is employed by Madara.”

“Not for long. If we can gain insight on that room, maybe the truth about [Name] will set her free,” Shisui said.

“How can you be so sure?” Sasuke asked.

“As much as we dislike Izuna, he did point out something that makes sense. With every previous leader we’ve had, it was never dictated that they had to marry to cement their position. It was never asked of your father, and it was never asked of Madara when the two came to co-lead. Now that [Name] has appeared, it suddenly becomes critical for either leader to marry.”

“That’s why Madara was desperate to get [Name] to accept him. Tou-san already has him beat,” Itachi continued.

“That’s right. If we go along to what the clan stated, then Fugaku-san would have been made clan leader a long time ago even before [Name] appeared. If it was so important to keep Madara as a co-leader, then doesn’t that make him just a figurehead in the grand scheme?” Shisui proposed.

Sasuke eyes widened. “Then [Name]’s true position…”

Shisui glanced towards the office door. “Tajima-sama is the only one who knows, and we can’t exactly go to him demanding to see her contract with him. That’s why I need access to the underground chamber. The records are all down below, and there’s always a copy.”

“So, the stone tablet…” Itachi murmured.

Shisui grinned. “It was just an excuse to get inside.”

“You know, with Madara coming with us, he’ll have just as much as an equal opportunity as the rest of us,” Sasuke said.

“Well, you’re already a step ahead. [Name] kissed you back, didn’t she?” Shisui asked.

He blushed. “Y-Yeah…”

Itachi smiled. “I’m happy for you, Sasuke. You and [Name]-san make a great couple.”

Shisui sighed. “Damn, and I didn’t even get a chance with her.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Sasuke said.

“What? No! You’re like a brother to me too, Sasuke. More than Madara and Izuna, if it’s you, then I wouldn’t mind being in the Uchiha clan with you and your family taking the reins.”

“That’s what this is about,” Itachi surmised.

“I want to see this clan grow and prosper. I want the whole world to know the true might of the Uchiha clan. It is my dream for this clan,” Shisui said.

“It all depends on [Name] if she is willing to accept,” Sasuke murmured.

It was the only thing that kept them from being hopeful.

 

As agreed, they reconvened at the stairwell making their way down into the underground levels of the hotel. The basement housed generators, equipment, and other things that weren’t needed. When the three arrived, they found Madara and Izuna already waiting for them near a locked doorway. Madara turned to a panel, and inserted a key card into the slot. The panel opened revealing a scanner, and Madara promptly placed his hand on it. The light lit green, and he moved to open the door. A set of stairs led further down, and the group began the descent into the dark chamber. It didn’t take them long to arrive at another door, however, this one opened with ease as it was not locked. It creaked as Madara pushed it aside revealing an old, dimly lit room.

Izuna coughed. “When was the last time the clan held a meeting here?”

“Probably when this hotel closed,” Sasuke answered, fanning the air around him.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Shisui asked.

“You wanted your answers, no? You’ll find them here,” Madara stated.

“If the tablet is here, then the one at the compound—“

He cut Itachi off as he answered, “Is a replica.”

“It is said that the tablet talks about finding some sort of balance,” Shisui commented.

“That can’t apply to [Name], though,” Sasuke noted.

“No. How the stone tablet ended up in the Uchiha clan’s hands is of ancient lore. However,” Madara began as he moved towards the tablet. “Her situation certainly alludes to a balance—whatever that may be.”

“So, where do we begin looking, Shisui?” Itachi asked.

“What do you mean?” Madara inquired.

“Shisui said there would be records of contracts stored here. You have to have copies of every transaction, registration, and who knows what else kept in here,” Sasuke explained.

“Those were moved to the compound for safe keeping. Even then, some records are expedited to a different location for security reasons,” Madara said.

“This was all a set up so that nii-san would let you in here!” Izuna cried out, pointing an accusatory finger at Shisui. “You know nothing, don’t you?!”

“It was a guess,” Shisui confessed.

“[Name]’s marriage contract has no copies. Tou-sama is the only one who has it, and it’s within his grasp. Izuna nor I have access to it. With the situation going on, he’s more than likely to keep with him at all times,” Madara continued.

“There has to be something. Anything,” Shisui said, as he walked across the room.

He got halfway across when his foot suddenly gave way into the floor. Shisui quickly jerked back pulling his foot from the gaping hole. He stumbled backwards as Itachi cried out for him.

“Shisui!”

“What the hell!” Sasuke shouted.

“There it is. The secret chamber,” Shisui murmured.

“Nii-san,” Izuna called out to Madara, looking up at him.

Madara got to his hands and knees and peeked into the hole. It was much too dark to look inside, but it seemed like Shisui’s hunch was right. He hated to go along with his whims, but perhaps there was more to this hotel than he originally believed.

“Izuna, grab a torch and some rope,” Madara ordered.

“You’re not thinking of actually going, are you?” Izuna asked him.

“We’ve come this far. Maybe Shisui’s fairytales will come true,” Madara said.

“I told you guys there was something here,” Shisui muttered.

“You said it was ghosts,” Sasuke pointed out.

“I said it was something.”

“In any case, we should proceed with caution,” Itachi interjected. “Who knows what could be down there.”

“There’s gotta be another way in,” Izuna said.

“Maybe behind the stone tablet?” Shisui guessed.

“It’s worth a try,” Itachi agreed.

They moved carefully out of the room afraid to break through the floorboards again. None of them could have imagined what lay beneath the floorboards of the old meeting room. However, they all felt like they were close to uncovering something that could ultimately change things.


	32. Chapter 32

The sudden ringing of the telephone interrupted Ōtsutsuki Toneri from his work. He ceased typing on the keyboard, and reached across his desk for the receiver. He tucked it between his ear and shoulder as he resumed with his work on the computer before him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Sorry to interrupt you sir, but you have a call on line one,” his secretary replied.

 

“Well, patch them through,” Toneri responded, as it were the most obvious thing to do.

 

However, his secretary breathed a nervous breath. “You see, I’m not sure if I should.”

 

“Mariko, what is it?” Toneri asked.

 

“They wouldn’t tell me who they are, sir. All they said is that they urgently needed to speak with you.”

 

Toneri turned away from his work swiveling his chair away from the monitor. “Mariko, connect me. I’ll take the call.”

 

He heard the line cut for a moment as Mariko switched the lines. When Toneri heard the line connect again, he eased back into his chair looking up towards the ceiling of his office. It wasn’t unusual to receive strange phone calls, and most of them time security got a hold of them before they made it to his office. However, they bypassed security, and somehow managed to get in touch with his secretary. Toneri knew that they had a direct line to his office and not the main phone number of the company.

 

“This is Ōtsutsuki Toneri. How can I help you?”

 

“Toneri. This is Uchiha Tajima. I believe we’ve met before.”

 

“Tajima-san,” Toneri spoke with a hint of surprise. He quickly got to his feet. “I never imagined hearing from you again.”

 

“If only the circumstances were different, but my hand is being forced.”

 

Toneri smirked. “Your plan didn’t quite go as expected, did it?”

 

“I don’t know if I am doing right in allowing those boys to go into that sealed chamber beneath the hotel...”

 

“The illustrious Four Springs sitting on Uchiha soil,” Toneri recalled.

 

“The very one. Should they discover what’s hidden in that chamber—“

 

“Tajima-san, we knew this day would come. I just have to ask if she’s made her decision.”

 

“That’s the thing. [Surname] [Name] is a very troublesome woman. She has not only my sons, but Fugaku’s sons wrapped around her fingers. No one else dares to step in for fear of incurring either mine or Fugaku’s wrath.”

“Hmm, I see. And the deadline?”

 

“The day of the jubilee.”

 

“That only gives you about a week. Tell me, has [Surname] Toshio repaid your debt?”

 

Tajima faltered. “He’s…close.”

 

Toneri grinned. “Well, it seems everything is in my favor. I had no doubt [Name] would take after us. My clan is looking forward to having her.”

 

“You don’t mean—“

 

“Tajima-san, fax me Toshio-san’s debt. I shall repay it in full. As for your sons, I’ll be sure to lead them away from her. It is what you desired, after all. I can tell how conniving Madara-kun can be, and Izuna… Well, I’m sure he had some agenda on hand.”

 

“You…”

 

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t be keeping an eye on [Name]’s wellbeing? Granted, Toshio couldn’t have paid you back on time by himself. He was very grateful when our aid came to him.”

 

“You mean to say… It was you!”

 

“Of course. I was willing to give [Name] the freedom to choose if she so much wished it. However, as she hasn’t made her decision, I will make it for her. You can expect me to swing by in a matter of hours. I’ll be sure to bring you Toshio-san’s final payment for your services.”

 

“This isn’t what we agreed, Toneri!”

 

“It very well is. After all, the circumstances have changed. I’m sure you’ve said that yourself.”

 

“Yes, but—“

 

“Tajima-san, it was a pleasure doing business with you. However, the livelihood of one person is at stake here. [Name] is special to me, and I will do everything in my power to protect her,” Toneri vowed.

 

“Even if it means facing the Uchiha?” Tajima asked.

 

Toneri laughed. “The hotel belonged to my clan. It is an old relic we no longer have any use for. Indra and Ashura took care of handling that dirty business for years. It forced a rift between the two, and the Uchiha simply picked up the scraps that remained.”

 

“What will you do with [Name]? Her very existence is important.”

 

“I know. Whatever she desires, I will comply. I have no reason to stop her,” Toneri replied.

 

“To think, that girl… If the clan finds out the truth…” Tajima murmured.

“They will. I have no doubt about it. Those boys will realize just who they’ve been dealing with all along,” Toneri said.

 

 

 

Izuna coughed into his hand as the cloud of dust and spider webs spewed up into the air. There was a musky odor that followed suit that made him and Shisui nearly gag. Madara had found the hidden doorway which led to a lower level. However, the path before them was shrouded in darkness. The flashlight they had managed to obtain barely provided any light. All Madara could do was flash the light on the set of old stairs as they descended.

 

“There better be something here,” Izuna bemoaned.

 

“Can you imagine what a waste this would be?” Shisui asked, grinning behind his arm.

 

“Need I remind you this was your idea?” Sasuke chimed.

 

“We’ve come this far,” Itachi stated. “Let’s try to get along for once.”

 

“Watch your step,” Madara warned, effectively silencing the chatter behind him.

 

He shone the flashlight onto a broken board forcing the group to carefully go around it. Once they were safe, they continued forward down the winding staircase. They were careful with any other broken steps as they made their way down. Eventually, they came upon an open chamber. It was too dark to see without any proper lighting. However, Madara pointed the flashlight all over the room finding stalactites growing from the ceiling.

 

“What is this place?” Izuna queried.

 

“It’s cold in here,” Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his arms.

 

“Madara, did you have any idea this was here?” Shisui asked.

 

“If I did, I would have already come down here when I renovated the hotel,” he answered.

 

“Judging by how far we’ve descended, we must be past the original foundation of the hotel,” Itachi surmised.

 

“You don’t say,” Izuna quipped.

 

“But, what’s a place like this doing beneath the hotel?” Shisui asked.

 

“We won’t know by standing around,” Sasuke said, as he began to walk forward.

 

They trespassed the open room carefully until they came upon what looked like the remnants of a sanctuary. Madara shone the flashlight all around until he found some unlit torches secured to the wall. Shisui dug into his pocket and retrieved his lighter. He tried lighting one of the torches, and was surprised when it caught fire. The warm glow of the fire brightened up the room, and he took the torch searching for another one to light. Little by little the room began to glow with more light, and the altar soon came into view. A crumbled statue of a woman stood before them petrified in place as she held up a hand. Two horns protruded from her head, and what looked like a third eye was closed in the middle of her forehead. She had long, straight hair which was plaited right down the middle, and she dressed in a long robe. Her eyes seemed to be one solid color with no recognizable irises or details.

 

“Who is this person?” Shisui wondered.

 

“Nii-san, look at this,” Izuna called, hovering over a plaque.

 

Madara walked over to his younger brother, and shone the flashlight unto the plaque. “To the heavens above, to the mortals below, this is the princess who brought peace to all. The rabbit goddess, Kaguya.”

 

Itachi’s eyes widened. “Kaguya?”

 

“You know her?” Sasuke asked.

 

“Only in myth,” Itachi answered.

 

“Alright, spill, Itachi-kun,” Shisui pressed.

 

“I read that she descended from above, and ended a war that once ravaged the lands. From then on, people revered her but after a while, she became feared by many. What transpired between that time is unknown. From the looks of this place, it seems that she was revered by the people who built this sanctuary.”

 

“Whomever sealed this place didn’t want its remnants to be found,” Sasuke deduced.

 

“Perhaps the original owners of the hotel,” Izuna added. “Nii-san, do you know anything about who built this hotel?”

 

Madara shook his head. “I only know that it’s been safeguarded by the clan.”

 

“So, we’re nowhere near solving anything regarding this hotel or [Name]-chan. I guess it was a waste coming here,” Shisui said.

 

“You had to have found something—anything—when you renovated the hotel,” Sasuke pressed.

 

“I didn’t step in right away when I got the deed and the keys to the hotel. I had contractors clear the hotel completely and made sure the air quality was pure before I personally checked the hotel out. Not once did anyone mention that there was a hidden chamber beneath the old meeting room,” Madara replied.

 

“We can’t leave empty handed. We came all the way down here,” Izuna said.

 

“We can’t stay here forever either, Izuna,” Madara stated.

 

“Nii-san, do you not realize that this belongs to us?”

 

“What do you wish to do with it? It’s an old sanctuary that has no use,” Madara pointed out.

 

Sasuke shivered once more, and quickly glanced over his shoulder. The entrance from which they emerged from was partly shrouded in darkness, but he saw nothing amiss. Still, he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something should have been there.

 

“Sasuke, what’s wrong?” Itachi asked.

 

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “Can we leave?”

 

Itachi smiled. “As soon as Madara and Izuna are done bickering,” he laughed.

 

Sasuke rubbed his arms again trying to bring some form of warmth to him. However, the nagging feeling only remained unsettling his nerves. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid of being here. It was almost as if someone had been watching them this whole time.


	33. Chapter 33

[Name] splashed water onto her face hoping to bring some sort of relief to herself. Yet, upon gazing at her face on the mirror, her eyes were still bloodshot, her nose bright red, and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. She knew she should have been wary of Izuna, but [Name] never imagined that it would be he to inflict the most pain upon her. She could still see the hatred burning in his eyes making her flinch again. Had Madara not intervened, [Name] wondered just what Izuna was capable of doing.

She thought of her parents then, and she wished she could go back home. _It wasn't supposed to be like this..._ [Name] thought.

She grabbed a hand towel patting dry her face as her mind wandered through the last few weeks. [Name]'s aspirations were shattered upon arriving at the hotel. She never imagined that Naruto and Sasuke would set her up to save themselves from an age old debt. Madara had capitalized on her arrival simply to establish himself as the sole leader of the Uchiha clan. Izuna wanted nothing more than to subject her to his whims. Shisui hadn't done nothing to her yet, but [Name] had a feeling that he knew more than what he let on. Everyone in the Uchiha clan knew more than she did. They viewed her as an asset. What value she held could only be known by Tajima who held all the final pieces of the puzzle.

 _Dad... What happened back then? Why did you go to Tajima-sama? Why did you give me away to the Uchiha clan?_  [Name] wondered.

A shiver ran down [Name]'s back upon hearing the door to the hotel room open. After escaping Izuna, [Name] had gone upstairs finding an empty room to take refuge in. It just dawned on her she may have done something against hotel policy. Since she didn't hear anything else, [Name] cautiously stepped out of the bathroom. She found Inabi at the doorway gazing at her with a scowl. [Name] gulped unsure where to begin explaining. However, Inabi stepped aside and another man entered the room.

"Thank you, Inabi-kun."

Inabi glanced away. "Tch. What a pain..."

The other man simply laughed. "Now, now. [Name]-san is a special guest—"

"Like hell she is! You've brought nothing but trouble since you arrived! Nothing you do will make a difference, anyways! Fugaku-sama is the rightful leader!"

[Name] couldn't help but flinch under Inabi's glare. It was very reminiscent of Izuna's own glare. [Name] could feel her eyes prickle with tears again. The man turned to Inabi—his pleasing smile gone—and stared at him with a sharp gaze.

"Inabi-kun, I will handle it here. I believe you have some surveillance to do."

Inabi merely hissed, and slammed the door shut leaving [Name] with the man in the room. He turned to her smiling apologetically.

"Pardon the disturbance, [Name]-san. Do not take his words to heart."

"Who are you?"

Her question seemed redundant as he clearly was an Uchiha. He stood as tall as Inabi, but his black hair was kept tied in a high ponytail while his bangs framed his face. He dressed in a gray tailored suit with a chain attached to his right arm. Thin gold pendants dangled from the chain gleaming beneath the light of the room. [Name] recognized him to be the man that had accompanied Tajima when they arrived earlier in the day. She just never learned his name.

"My name is Hikaku. I work closely with Tajima-sama. He is my mentor, after all."

[Name] gazed at him apprehensively. What does he want with me? She wondered.

"I've come on Tajima-sama's orders to fetch for you, but..." Hikaku reached into his suit retrieving a handkerchief. He approached [Name] as he offered the silky cloth to her. "Here."

[Name] accepted it, and dabbed at her eyes. She freely let her tears fall now that Inabi was gone. "I'm sorry."

Hikaku tilted his head; his smile never faltering. "For what?"

"He is right. I've been nothing but a hindrance," [Name] replied.

"Inabi doesn't know what he says. You are invaluable, [Name]," Hikaku rebutted.

"If I were, then none of this would be happening. I would already..."

_Be married._

Yet, [Name] couldn't bring herself to say those words. It had been apparent that Inabi loyally supported Fugaku. Since Fugaku was already married, that only left Itachi and Sasuke as a means to secure the leadership with. It seemed Itachi wanted nothing to do with [Name], and kissing Sasuke had definitely been a mistake. Thinking back upon feeling his lips on hers, [Name] could feel her face flush. It had been an impulse acted out in the heat of the moment. Still...there were other intimate moments she had shared with Sasuke before the kiss.

"[Name]-san?"

Hikaku's voice pulled [Name] out of her thoughts. "Hm?"

"Tajima-sama would like to speak to you if you're willing. It's about the marriage contract."

"Hikaku-san, if you had a choice..." [Name] began.

"Well, I wouldn't want to marry Madara-kun either," he joked, a grin adorning his lips.

[Name] blushed. "I-I-I wasn't g-going to ask that," she said, clearing her throat. "If you were in my position, though. If you had to marry someone whom you barely knew, could you do it?"

Hikaku walked over to the bed, and sat down on the plush comforter. "I understand your unease, [Name]-san. We haven't been the most hospitable in regards to you as of late. I do apologize on behalf of the young masters. Madara-kun is very impulsive, and Izuna-kun is very protective of his family after the accident with his other brothers. They mean well in their own respective ways even if they go about it in the worst possible manner."

Hikaku crossed his legs as he leaned back on the bed. He glanced up at the ceiling, a small smile gracing his lips. "If I had to marry, I'd want it to be in the best interest of the other party."

"So, I should marry for the clan?" [Name] asked.

He faced her, shooting her a smirk. "You should do what best interests you, [Name]. Be it the young masters or Tajima-sama... Even me... I swear to love you until death do us part."

[Name] averted her gaze. Hikaku simply chuckled at her reaction.

"Whomever you choose will be fortunate," she heard him say softly.

"That is still what I have trouble understanding. You said I am invaluable, but I have yet to comprehend why. Why is my marriage important?" [Name] asked.

Hikaku stood on his feet. "Only Tajima-sama can answer that. He holds your contract, and your freedom, [Name]-san."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"If you wish to put an end to this, then I encourage that you meet with him. Whatever he may say, I implore that you remain to listen. Do not fear the unknown, [Name]-san, even if they are things you do not wish to hear."

[Name] nodded. Hikaku extended a hand to her, and she placed her own hand in his. Hikaku enveloped her hand in both of his relishing in the softness of her skin. He brought her hand to his lips placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"It is an honor to finally meet you. I've always been curious of the girl who broke Madara-kun's heart," he laughed.

[Name] pulled her hand away from his. "It was a misunderstanding."

"Oho? So, Madara-kun still has a chance?"

[Name] kept her mouth shut, but there was no helping her embarrassed expression. Hikaku ushered [Name] out of the room hanging a room service sign on the door handle. He let out a sigh.

"I honestly thought I had a chance with you. Still, I think you'd make an interesting pair with him," Hikaku mused, winking at [Name] when she looked up at him.

She continued to remain silent, however, the flood of memories filtered through her mind. The last time she had approached Madara had been in his car. She recalled how he had reached for her for mere seconds before she went tumbling backwards because Souji slammed the brakes at the last second. [Name] had indeed hit herself against the partition, but she never expected for Madara to reel her back and into his strong embrace.

[Name] had been too stunned from the minor accident to properly respond right away. Yet, she could smell his cologne and feel the warmth of his body aside from the well defined muscles beneath his clothes. Her eyes had met Madara's obsidian gaze, and she wondered what else could have transpired had Souji not interrupted. [Name] had realized in those short seconds that she had come to see a different side to Madara. He had become a much kinder man looking at her with genuine concern. Gone were the facades he had expressed before, and she felt as if she had glimpsed at the real man he truly was.

It was a definite contrast to Izuna whom had approached her under false pretenses. If [Name] married Izuna, there was no telling what awaited her with him at her side. If she truly wielded some influence, [Name] felt as if she'd be misplacing that influence in his hands. She feared just what Izuna was truly capable of. Taking Hikaku's advice into consideration, [Name] knew that there would be no benefit coming from that alliance. Between the two brothers, [Name] admitted that Madara was the more logical choice.

[Name] and Hikaku emerged back out onto the lobby. [Name] glanced around finding no one present; not even at the reception desk. She glanced up at Hikaku.

"Where is Madara-san?"

Hikaku raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... I think he stepped out for a bit," he replied with a smile. "Do you want to wait for him before seeing Tajima-sama?"

[Name] shook her head. "No. It's okay."

"Oh? Hikaku? What brings you here?"

Both of them turned in the direction of the voice, and [Name] was surprised to find a beautiful woman standing not too far from them. She looked a bit familiar, but [Name] couldn't quite figure out why. She stood a couple of inches taller than her with long black hair cascading down her back. She dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt and a knee length skirt. The woman had a large picnic basket hooked against her arm, and had come from the lounge area.

Hikaku immediately placed a hand across his chest and bowed gracefully. "It's a pleasure to see you, Mikoto-sama."

[Name] bowed right away at Hikaku's formal address. This woman apparently was no ordinary Uchiha. She heard the woman giggle.

"Who do we have here?" She asked, prompting [Name] to stand upright.

"This here is the famed [Name]-san," Hikaku introduced.

Mikoto's eyes widened. "Oh, so you're—"

"No!" [Name] blurted, raising her hands out of instinct. "I'm not famed or valuable. I'm just a housekeeper here. I work for Madara-san!"

"[Name]-san, you don't have to explain a thing. We are all aware of your situation here," Mikoto said.

"But, I—"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Mikoto continued. She stepped closer to [Name] and respectfully bowed. "I am Uchiha Mikoto. Wife of Fugaku and mother to Itachi and Sasuke."

[Name] gasped. She's...She's Sasuke's mother?

Mikoto stood back up and smiled brightly at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope my sons haven't been any trouble to you."

[Name] gulped. If she only knew...

"I hate to interrupt, but Tajima-sama is waiting for you, [Name]-san," Hikaku reminded her.

"I see you've made your choice, [Name]-san. I'm happy that this will all be over with soon," Mikoto commented.

"Actually, I haven't decided yet," [Name] admitted.

"Is that so? Well, whatever choice you do make, I hope you are happy in the end. I would be thrilled to see either Itachi or Sasuke finally settling down. Preferably Sasuke."

"Ah... I see..." [Name] mumbled nervously.

"Just remember, I want a granddaughter!" Mikoto chimed.

She walked past them heading towards the lobby doors. [Name] sighed in defeat. Even Mikoto was suggesting her own sons. [Name] tensed upon feeling a certain gaze on her. When she looked up, she found Hikaku shooting her a sly smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, huh?"

"Shut it!" [Name] shouted, feeling her cheeks flush once again.


	34. Chapter 34

“Tajima-sama, I have brought [Name]-san with me as you’ve asked,” Hikaku announced upon arriving at the private lounge room upstairs.

 

[Name] hesitantly entered the dimly lit room. It was one of the few unpleasant places she liked coming to in the hotel despite its prestigious appearance. This very room was the beginning of her nightmare, and it didn’t seem like it was ready to end just yet. She found Tajima sitting on one of the sofas with a glass of scotch in one hand, and a document in the other. He barely glanced over at her before returning his attention to the document in his hand.

 

Hikaku motioned towards [Name] to take a seat, and she did so sitting as far away from Tajima as she possibly could. Unlike the first time she was here with Madara and Izuna, she knew the door at the bottom of the stairs was unlocked. If she needed to dash out, there was nothing impeding her from doing so. Hikaku excused himself, and she was soon left with Tajima in private as he had ordered.

 

“I needn’t remind you what is coming up, correct?”

 

“Everyone seems to be finalizing the details for the jubilee,” [Name] replied meekly.

 

“I am currently reading over the terms of your employment here in the hotel. It looks like the standard contract we offer to those outside the Uchiha clan. However, I can see that my son was careful in keeping you tied to him. Tell me, [Name], how serious was Madara with you?”

 

She froze. “Um… Well…”

 

He spared her a glance. “There’s no need to hold back. Speak.”

 

“I suppose he wanted to do things his own way. Secure the leadership in your favor, of course,” [Name] said.

 

“Even without that post, I do hold some influence within this clan to shift things in my direction if I so wish it. It’s taken practically all my life to get to where I am, and do the things that I do to benefit us all however that may be. Madara and Izuna have yet to grasp a hold of this clan,” Tajima commented, clicking his tongue with slight disapproval.

 

“You are certainly a man of influence if you could divert suspicion away from my father during the fraud case.”

 

“I proved he didn’t embezzle money from the company. If he did something else, only Toshiro-san would know.”

 

“I hope not,” [Name] prayed. “In any case, surely, you must want to know my answer too.”

 

“That would be a start, [Name]. Madara was ready to marry you at a moment’s notice had I not shown him your marriage contract. The only reason why I stopped him is because he’s ill-suited for your hand in marriage. I’m surprised your parents never mentioned any of this to you in the past,” Tajima continued.

 

“I am also curious about it. I’m still having trouble understanding the circumstances myself.”

“[Name], we Uchiha claim to be descendants of the Sage of Six Paths.”

 

Her eyes widened. “That fable…”

 

“It is no fable, my dear. The man existed. He traveled the lands preaching his ideals to the world. He had two sons, as well, who also practiced his teachings. One of his sons is our great ancestor, and the original founder of this hotel,” Tajima said.

 

“This hotel…” [Name] felt the rest of her words choke in her throat. Her eyes roamed all over the lounge room taking in every detail once more.

 

“It is how we came to be in possession of this location. These grounds are sacred belonging to the ancient Otsutsuki clan.”

 

“I had heard stories about them before, but… I thought they were all children’s tales…” [Name] mumbled.

 

“Legends are formed by word of mouth. They are passed on from generation to generation throughout the ages. How people interpret them is due to how twisted the truth may be. What I told you may be interpreted as another fable by you. However, we have tomes in our possession describing the absolute truth. These lands and our lands are Otsutsuki lands passed down to us over time.”

 

“That’s…interesting. However, I’m still unsure how it pertains to me. Why are you telling me all of this, Tajima-san?”

 

“Because you are also a descendant of the Otsutsuki clan, [Name]. These lands are also yours,” Tajima confessed.

 

[Name] faltered. “What?”

 

“Your worth in this clan is that. That is why your marriage is of utmost importance. An alliance with the Otsutsuki clan is unheard of. It will bring our clan a wealth of power,” Tajima explained.

 

[Name] smiled nervously. “Y-You’ve got to be kidding me…”

 

“I would have never defended your father in court had it not been for that tidbit of information. I could have taken you with me the very moment I learned of the truth, but there were other deciding factors preventing me from doing so.”

 

“There’s more?” she questioned with disbelief.

 

“There are still descendants of that clan, and one just happens to be very close to you. As I mentioned before, the Uchiha’s ancestor happens to come from the Sage of Six Path’s line. However, you… You are from the other line.”

 

“But, how is that even… My parents never…” [Name] buried her face in her hands as she propped her elbows against her knees. She failed to grasp Tajima’s words, yet they stung deeper into her heart. The papers scattered on the table proved the wealth of information he had been keeping under lock and key for all these years. After everything, [Name] knew that Tajima had nothing to lose keeping that information from her anymore.

 

“I can’t tell you in detail about your lineage. That is something you must find on your own.”

 

“Why…” [Name]’s voice sounded broken as she spoke. “Why did they never tell me…”

 

“It is a guarded secret that not even Toshiro dared to speak. However, it is the absolute truth,” Tajima answered.

 

[Name] stared at him pleadingly. “How do you know?”

 

“As I said, there is someone close to you that may be able to provide the answers.”

 

She was on her feet immediately. She would look for him even if it took her all day. [Name] was done being blinded. She wanted her answers and she wanted them now. However, before Tajima could answer, the door to the lounge room opened unexpectedly. [Name] saw the expression on Tajima suddenly shift to shock upon seeing the person who entered. She turned on her feet facing the guest that had just entered to find a young looking man standing a few feet from her.

 

His eyes were closed, but he had a head full of snow white hair and pale skin. He was equally dressed in a white suit with a gray dress shirt beneath, and a black tie around his collar. He carried a briefcase with him as he came inside the lounge. [Name] gazed at him curiously as the young man came to stand in front of her. He suddenly opened his eyes, and she was taken aback by the crystal blue color of his eyes. They almost glowed under the dim light of the room.

 

“You must be [Name],” he spoke.

 

She nodded. “I am.”

 

The man beamed. “Oh, that’s good! You’re here!”

 

“Who are you?” He obviously didn’t look like anyone associated with the Uchiha clan.

 

“Forgive me. I am Otsutsuki Toneri. A pleasure to finally meet you, [Name].”

 

“You couldn’t have waited?” Tajima scoffed.

 

Toneri turned his attention to him directing a pleased smile at him. “No. I’ve waited long enough.”

 

“I remind you that the jubilee is in a few days,” Tajima warned, as he got to his feet.

 

“I know. It’ll be the perfect setting.”

 

Tajima frowned. “What?”

 

“What are you talking about?” [Name] asked.

“[Name], the jubilee… All of society will be there. I can’t think of a better place to announce your formal introduction to our clan, and… whom your beloved shall be.”

 

“Toneri, don’t—”

 

“Have you made your choice, [Name]?” Toneri asked.

 

“My b-beloved?” she stammered.

 

“So, you haven’t?” Toneri pressed.

 

“Toneri, stop!” Tajima insisted.

 

“[Name], answer.”

 

“I…”

 

“[Name]?”

 

She looked back at Tajima with a bewildered expression. [Name] felt as if she was stuck up against the wall. He too was anticipating what her response would be. Madara, Izuna, Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, and so many others ran through her mind in that moment. [Name] shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t… I can’t do this!” She cried out.

 

[Name] tried to maneuver around Toneri, but he immediately latched onto her arm. She stopped with a jerk of her arm, and she ended up looking back at him. His eyes were closed, but the pleased smile remained on his lips.

 

“[Name], forgive me. I did not wish to pressure you. I will be here waiting for you whenever you are ready to speak with me. There is nothing more the Uchiha clan can do for you, after all.”

 

“What do you mean?” [Name] asked.

 

“Will you come with me?” Toneri inquired.

 

She spared Tajima another glance, yet all she saw from the older man was hopelessness. Ever since Toneri arrived, Tajima seemed to have crumbled in his spot. There was still more that needed to be uncovered from what she could deduce. [Name] took a deep breath, and swallowed thickly.

 

“Alright. I’ll go. What more is there left to discover?”

 

Toneri released her. “I will tell you my side, and maybe then, you can make your decision.”

 

“Tajima-san—”

 

“Go,” he interjected with a wave of his hand. “Our discussion is over, [Name].”

 

“Right.”

 

“I shall return her safe and sound, Tajima-san. I send my regards to your clan,” Toneri announced.

 

[Name] tensed upon feeling his hand on her lower back gently nudging her towards the door. Tajima sat back down on the sofa. The last thing [Name] saw was Tajima picking up another paper from the table drowning himself back into his documents. She descended the stairs with Toneri right behind her, and all she could think about was what had just been revealed to her by Tajima. [Name] wondered what Toneri had left to tell her. [Name] doubted it would be anything good.


End file.
